Dead Man Walking
by alexsonnn
Summary: Ian Rider is back and SCORPIA is after him and Alex. And in the midst of all of that both of the Riders will have to work through their differences that have built up between them. But is Ian the only dead man walking in Alex's life?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure it's alright if I come over for awhile, 'Lex?" Tom Harris asked he and Alex Rider slowly made their way to the Rider-Starbright household.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well I know you still have a lot of coursework to finish for school. And I didn't want to make you even more behind, just because I don't want to go home to the parents from hell," Tom explained.

"Actually, I'm already caught up," Alex replied proudly. MI6 hadn't bothered him for awhile so he had gotten totally caught up in school.

"Really? That's great, and it means we'll have more time to hang out," Tom said excitedly. His parents were at the last stage of their divorce; splitting everything down the middle, and that wasn't going over too well at home.

"Great," Alex said with mock disappointment, to which, Alex gave a playful shove.

The continued their rough-housing until they reached Alex's house.

They went up the stairs, opened the door, and headed for the sitting room.

"Jack! I'm home! And this really weird kid followed me home!" Alex joked referring to Tom.

"Speaking of weird kids Alex; who's the blonde kid, naked, in the tub?" Tom asked smugly, holding up a photo album from Alex's childhood.

"Hey!" Alex said snatching it from Tom's hands, but looking around there was a lot of his old stuff was strolled out in the middle of the sitting room. A box of Alex's old baby clothes, and quite a few boxes of pictures, and home video's.

"Why is all this stuff out?" Alex mused, more to himself than Tom.

"Hey, look there's a video already in," Tom was saying grabbing the remote and hitting play.

The screen turned to white reveiling, snow everywhere and you could see three people at the top of a tall hill. A man, and two young boys. It was Alex, Tom, when they were eight years old, and Ian Rider. The camera suddenly zoomed in and you could see Ian putting a sled down onto the soft snow and the two boys climbing on, then Ian went back behind the sled, bent down and gave a big shove sending Alex and Tom down the snowy hill. When the sled came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, near Jack and the camera, you could hear the boys laughter as they got off the sled. Then they each picked up an end of the big sled, and headed back up the big hill to Ian, so they could do it again. And all the while all three of them were smiling, especially Ian when Alex came up and hugged him around the legs, because of his shortness.

"Wow, I had forgotten about that. Hey do you still have that sled?" Tom asked Alex.

"Tom, I highly doubt _you_ can fit on that sled let alone the _both_ of us," Alex replied.

Then, the swinging door to the kitchen swung open, and Jack stepped out.

But this wasn't the normal happy, boisterous Jack that was normally bouncing around the house, this Jack was pale, quiet, and her eyes were puffy, which indicated to Alex that she had been crying.

"Jack what's wrong?" Tom asked before Alex could. He had also noticed Jack's disheveled look.

Jack looked at Alex, "Uh, MI6 is in the kitchen."

That caught Alex by surprise. But it didn't take long for him to realize that was why Jack had been crying. Alex saw red. Messing him was one thing, but coming into his home, and antagonizing Jack, making her cry, was completely crossing the line.

Jack saw Alex's murderous expression, "Alex, no wait, you don't understand-"

But Alex ignored her, dropped his bag, and stormed into the kitchen. But he was utterly unprepared for what was waiting.

There was seven people in his kitchen. Blunt, Jones, the entire, K-unit, Crawley and another agent he thought he didn't recognize and if he did he probably saw him in passing at the Royal and General bank. But he didn't even spare any of them a second glance. His sights were on Blunt and Jones.

"What the hell are you people doing here?" Alex all but shouted.

"Well, Alex we needed to talk to you," Mrs. Jones explained gently.

"Then why didn't you call like you normally do, instead of coming here and getting Jack upset?" Alex glared.

Jack then came back into the kitchen, "I sent Tom home. You can call him back later if you'd like. And Because they thought it would be better if they told me first, before they told you. And for once they were right, because Alex, this is gonna be kind of a shock for you." Jack said putting an arm around his neck, rubbing his shoulders slightly.

Alex turned his gaze to Jack, " What's going on?" he asked warily.

Alex saw Jack's eyes well up again, but she was smiling, "It's about your uncle."

Alex was stumped. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting, "What about him, Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment then said, "Alex, you look around and tell me."

Alex was utterly perplexed, thinking that Blunt, Jones, and especially Jack had all gone off their rockers. But in any case, Alex decided to humor Jack. But he still had no idea what looking around the kitchen had to do with Ian Rider.

He looked at the K-unit, taking in the scene. Wolf looked irritated. _'But,'_ Alex thought,_ ' he pretty much looks like that all the time._' Fox, at least, looked happy to see him, giving him a big, reassuring smile when he caught Alex's gaze. But Snake looked really uncomfortable, but for what Alex still couldn't figure out. And finally Eagle...What could he say about this man? '_Well this will do,'_ Alex thought again. Noticing something about the man. "Eagle your zipper's un-zipped." Alex warned dully to the bored looking man, slouched down at the kitchen table, legs stretched out.

Eagle shot up, and quickly fixed himself, but seemed unruffled as he laughed and said, "Thanks for noticing, Cub."

Alex was suddenly fed up with the games. He hated being left in the dark, while everyone else knew what was going on, and apparently in this room that was just what he was.

"Jack, what does this have to do with-," Alex started but suddenly stopped as his gaze fell on a man in the corner of the room, he _thought_ he didn't recognize....Until now.

Alex's mouth was suddenly dry, as he held his stare at a man he thought to be dead. This was the last thing he was expecting. He was mentally kicking himself for not noticing the man the minute he walked in. Yes, he looked older but that wasn't why he didn't recognize the man. The scraggly _beard _was what had thrown Alex off. Of all the years he had known the man, he had never seen more than a five o'clock shadow.

Through an open mouth, and wide eyes, Alex struggled to find his voice, "_Ian?"_ he asked weakly.

Ian Rider, sitting at the kitchen table smiled warily at his nephew, "Surprise?" he asked faintly. Knowing from experience that Alex had quite a temper on him. And of course, as predicted, he was right.

_"Surprise?_You're gone for nearly a year, keeping me thinking you were dead, and all you say is _surprise?_Where were you? Did you even care that MI6 decided to send me on all those missions? Or did you care that I've gotten _shot?_" Alex asked angrily, firing questions at his uncle left and right. Alex wasn't sure if he was just in shock or what, but suddenly he was overwhelmed with anger toward his uncle.

Ian was shocked. This was a absolutely different child that he had known. This one was older,wiser, more closed off. And his eyes. Alex's eyes had always been serious, another thing he had picked up from his father. But now they looked hardened, like they didn't belong on the teenagers body.

"Alex, you've gotta know that I would never have left you alone to deal with this. Hell, if I could've stopped you from going through this in the first place none of this would've happened," he tried to explain, getting up and stood in front of Alex.

Then he was suddenly very aware of all the people that were listening in on the conversation between him and his nephew.

"Alex, why don't we take this into the sitting room for some privacy?" he asked.

Alex also noticed the unwanted attention, "Fine," he said and slipped out of Jack's arm, and walked into the sitting room silently.

"He's really changed," Ian breathed to Jack.

"I told you Ian, he's changed a lot since you left him," Jack said sadly.

"I Didn't leave him! It was a mission, just like any other. I had every intention of coming back!" Ian erupted.

"Sorry, sorry,bad choice of words. Calm down, just go in there and calm him down, Ian," Jack said staring worriedly at the swinging door that led into the sitting room.

Ian sighed, and nodded., then went into the sitting room. He found Alex glaring at the television, flipping furiously through the channels, not even bothering to admire at what was on the screen.

Ian went over and sat down beside him, gently taking the remote out of his hands, and turning the television off.

"Alex, we need to talk about this," Ian said carefully.

Alex turned to Ian, " Fine. Talk," he ordered.

"During the Stormbreaker mission,Yassen did shoot me. But unfortunately SCORPIA got to me before MI6 did. They found me, patched me up, and they tried to threaten me into working for them. I steadily refused. But they refused to kill me, well yet anyways, they wanted me to suffer. They put me in a cell, when they weren't having there 'fun' with me, trying to beat me into working for them I guess. Then, a few weeks ago MI6 was doing a infiltration mission on SCORPIA, where I was being held. I identified myself, and they took me to a hospital, for all my, uh, recent injuries," Ian explained. Waiting patiently for Alex's response.

Alex stared at Ian for a moment, "How do I know you're not lying to me? _Again?"_

Ian visibly cringed at Alex's accusation.

He thought for a brief minute, and there was really only one way to prove to Alex he was telling the truth. He stood up, and took off his shirt, reveling the many cuts, bruises, and burns that littered his body.

Alex gasped, and stared at his uncle. Then,suddenly felt awful for everything he said to him. He should have known better that to suspect such things of his uncle dead or alive. This man had raised him. He hadn't seen his uncle in nearly a year, thinking he was dead, and what was the first thing he did? Yell at him! '_Way to go, Alex!',_ he thought.

Alex felt ashamed, "Look, Ian, I-" he started, but got cut off.

"Alex don't apologize to me. I deserved what you said. But you've got to believe me, I never meant for it to happen like this. I had it all planned out, or so I thought," Ian said bitterly, as he slipped his white cotton shirt back on, wincing slightly as he pulled it over his head. Honestly, Alex couldn't believe his uncle was up and walking around the way he was, with all those injuries. But then again, Ian Rider had always been tough, and stubborn.

"How exactly did you have it planned, Ian?" Alex asked quietly.

Ian sat back down beside Alex, " I was planning on waiting until you were older, so you could make this decision on your own and not be pressured into this, like you were. Now, in the beginning I wasn't exactly planning on training you from when you were still a toddler. But the more I thought about it, and the more you grew on me... I don't know I think I panicked, thinking that if you did decide to give the spy world a try, I wanted you to be prepared. So I pounded everything I could into your head, that way I wouldn't worry about you as much, and you would be okay. But by no means did I want you to become a spy at a young age, _especially_ fourteen. I don't know what Blunt was thinking but believe me, him, Jones, and even Crawley got an earful when they told me what they had done. And even more when Jack told me the truth," Ian said with a look of anger. Apparently just talking about it made Ian mad again.

"The truth?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah. Blunt failed to mention that not only were you shot, but that they were blackmailing you. I personally just thought that you had volunteered yourself to spy. But Jack cleared everything up for me while we were waiting on you to get out of school," Ian replied, breezily.

"Why didn't someone come and get me out of school, instead of making me wait?" Alex asked. Not angry, he wasn't going to argue with MI6 actually letting him finish out a school day.

"Oh, everyone wanted to, even Jack. But I for one think that you've missed enough school this year, you slacker," Ian joked, giving Alex a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"Well someone had to do your job while you were gone. Granted I didn't get a cute little office like you did, even though I personally think I did your job better than you," Alex joked back. For a moment everything was like it was before.

Ian laughed loudly before he grabbed Alex in a massive hug, pulling him close, "God, I missed you!" he said sincerely. The whole time he was in SCORPIA's cell when they weren't trying to get him to work for them or trying to get information, his thoughts weren't on himself, but on Alex. Wondering what had happened to him. Did he find out about his family? Did Alex hate him for it? Did Jack stay with him? Or did he have to go to a miserable boys' institution? Of course looking back on it he should have known Jack would never have left him like that. Alex and Jack were terrible close, a sort of bond Ian was glad Alex had. Ian owed Jack more than words could say, for staying with Alex.

Alex returned the hug generously. He missed his uncle horribly, no matter how much he tried not to show it. He missed their bickering, their time they spent together. He missed their pranks they pulled, if not on each other then on Jack. Though, Jack had gotten them in more than a few pranks herself.

They stayed like that for more than a few minutes, just enjoying being able so see each others presence again.

"Ian?" Alex mumbled into Ian's shirt, struck by a sudden thought, "Why is the K- unit in the kitchen?"

"Oh!" Ian said excitedly pulling out of the hug, holding Alex at arms length, "their our new bodyguards for awhile! Until, you know, we get everything straightened out with MI6 and SCORPIA."

Alex's face suddenly faltered. "We're gonna have to leave aren't we?"

Ian sighed sadly. "For awhile at least. But we're only going to a safe house near London, so we're not totally leaving. And if everything pans out we might be able to move back to Chelsea, and we can put this whole thing behind us. Though, uh, going to school in Brookland will be out of the question. I think you have a hard enough time explaining your absences, no since and having to explain why your dead uncle suddenly picking you up from school. That way you can start over."

"Will you go back into spying, again?" Alex asked quietly.

Ian's face got grim, "I really don't know, Alex. We'll have to wait and see. I don't know if I could live with working with Blunt for my boss everyday, like nothing happened. And this is another reason why I didn't tell you about my work. Or Jack. Having you two worrying about me the whole time would be torture."

Alex nodded, and the room got silent.

Ian suddenly turned to Alex, "I heard you told Tom about our little family secret."

Alex looked at his uncle, "Yeah I told him."

"Well I'm glad. You needed someone to talk to about all you went through. And Tom is just the person for that." Ian replied, "Of course I'm hear now. We're gonna have a long talk about all your missions. Got it?"

Alex only nodded uncomfortably.

"Good," Ian said as he stood up, grabbing Alex by the arm and pulling him with him, "Come on. Lets go back into the kitchen and tell everyone that we've kissed and made up."

Ian slung his arm around Alex's shoulder.

And both, uncle and nephew, walked into the kitchen.

**A/N-well that ended horribly but I hope you liked the story. The reason why Ian isn't dead might have a lot of loopholes, but I did my best. Hope that it was believable.**

**And I wasn't sure how Alex's reaction would be to seeing his dead uncle again so I hope I made that as believable as possible.**

**Now I was planning on just making this a one-shot but maybe.....if enough people review and want me to keep the story going....I just might do that. But it might just be best to leave it as a one-shot....I'll let you guys decide. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When the pair entered the kitchen all eyes watched them warily, but once they saw Ian's arm around Alex's shoulders they're faces relaxed some.

Jack gave a sigh of relief, went over and wrapped them both in a hug.

The trio stayed like that for awhile, this time ignoring the eyes on them. Then, Alex's phone went off, which was laying on the kitchen counter, he had forgotten it in his rush to get to school that morning.

(1)But Alex's regular ringtone didn't go off but, to his embarrassment, "Best Friend", by Toy Box(2) started blaring.

_'He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy, yummy, hey you should get a best friend too,'_

"Tom," Alex said simply, remembering that he had seen his friend messing with his phone the day before.

Ian laughed, "Alex, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah," Alex grumbled snatching up his phone, " Tom's a moron."

Already knowing who it was with out glancing at the caller id he pressed the 'accept' button on his phone and asked, "you know that's not funny right?"

"You're just mad because now everyone around you are laughing at you right now," came his friends smooth retort.

And he was right, looking around he could see everyones smirks. Even Blunt looked like his face was on the verge of showing the emotion of laughter.

"But seriously though; Are you leaving again?" Tom asked sadly.

"No. Well, yeah, but not for the reason you're thinking. Well not completely. Look it's really complicated," Alex stuttered, not knowing what to say, "Tom, hold on for a second."

Alex put his hand over the speaker and took the phone away from his face and said to know one really particular, "He's my best friend. I can't just leave like this, with no explanation. I owe Tom that much."

He hoped someone would understand and speak up, but the person he wasn't really expecting to was Ian. The man who never seemed to have friends, not that he was anti-social, but that he was reluctant to have any acquaintances outside of 'work'. Alex understood that perfectly now.

"Tell him to come over and we'll explain it to him while you and Jack are packing. You know how long it takes Jack to pack anyways. We have some time," Ian reasoned.

Alex nodded and put the phone back up to his ear, "Tom can you come back over hear for a minute?"

"Er, sure, I'm on my way," Tom said, confused. And then the line went dead.

Tom never did bother with formal goodbyes on the phone.

Ian nodded, "Alright Alex, Jack, you both need to go pack, while we wait on Tom. We do have some time but now all day. We risked enough time waiting on Alex to get out of school."

Alex felt weird being told what to do by a male authority figure that he actually _trusted_ again, but nevertheless he followed Jack up the stairs to their rooms.

As soon as the pair reached the top, Jack engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think. Though I could still be in shock," Alex joked....kinda.

Jack let Alex go, " I know what you mean, it feels like this has all been a dream. Well actually a nightmare. But it's over now. Ian's here, maybe now things can get back to normal."

"Yeah, maybe," Alex said dully, not being able to wrap his head around having a 'normal' life again.

Jack noticed, because she gave him a reassuring pat on the back, before retreating to her room to pack up some of her things.

Alex followed suit and headed for his own room.

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

"Rider, Crawley, , and I are going to leave you in the capable hands of the K-unit. We have to get back to headquarters," Blunt said as he stood up to leave, Crawley and Jones following.

Ian, leaning up against the door frame that Jack and Alex had just disappeared into, only nodded at his boss (maybe soon to be ex-boss).

"We'll be looking forward to hearing from you again soon," Blunt commented lightly.

"You _might_ hear from me again, but not Alex, not after this," Ian stated firmly.

And with that the three people walked out of the Rider house.

"Mike? There's another teenager coming in, spiky, black hair, a little shorter than Alex, names Tom Harris. Do me a favor and make sure he gets in okay," Ian said as he turned to go help Alex and Jack bring their stuff down.

"You got it Ian," Snake replied to the retreating mans back.

**ARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

"What's gonna happen to all the stuff we don't bring with us?" Alex asked, noticing Ian had walked in, and was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"MI6 will put everything into storage until we get everything settled," Ian replied, watching Alex drop clothes unceremoniously into a big black duffel bag. _"Like he always did when he was packing,"_ Ian thought.

So much and so little had changed about his nephew in the time that he had been gone. Ian knew Alex was hurting inside from all the unexpressed emotions he kept bottled up. He knew a lot about what had happened on Alex's missions, he had demanded every file from Blunt he had on Alex as soon as he heard what Blunt had sent Alex into.

Seeing his only uncles shot up BMW, that he had supposedly died in.

Seeing the Russian general commit suicide.

Seeing his Godfather, betray all the Riders, then die.

All the people,good or bad, he had seen die.

_"But that's just it,"_ Ian thought grimly, "_he's _seen_ too much. And that's just the mental pain. You still gotta count all the physical stuff he's been through."_

And he felt more than a little responsible for it. Maybe if he wouldn't have trained Alex so soon, Blunt wouldn't have bothered with sending Alex in. Or maybe he would've done it anyways, and got Alex killed immediately. Ian would have surely murdered Blunt on the spot, if that had happened.

"Ian?" Alex asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, " Are you okay you kinda spaced out."

And indeed he had, Alex already had his things together, ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking," Ian answered.

Then, suddenly Snake appeared in the door way, "Ian, Cub, the kid is here. He's in the sitting room."

Ian raised his eyebrows at Alex, "Well that was quick."

"Tom's parents are finally getting divorced. But now their fighting over everything, and even throw Tom into their little disputes. He probably sprinted over here, anything to get away from his parents," Alex explained sadly.

"Well it's about time those two got a divorce they've been fighting for years," Ian said remembering seeing them at Tom and Alex's football games, arguing on the sidelines, not paying their child any attention.

"Well go in there and explain it to him. But do be gentle, people randomly coming back to life isn't something you just cope with," Ian warned, "I'm gonna go help Jack." He added hearing her mumbling about how her suitcase wouldn't zip.

Alex grabbed his two bags he had thrown together and made his way to the sitting room.

"Alex what's going on?" Tom demanded as soon as Alex entered the room, where he had been impatiently waiting.

Alex sat down on the couch beside Tom and tried to think of a way to begin. After a moment, Alex noticed that Tom was staring intently at him, making Alex more than a little uncomfortable.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You look relieved. But that's usually not an expression you see on your face when MI6 has just been in contact with you," He commented.

And Alex couldn't really deny it. He did feel like a weight had been lifted. Ian was alive, he wasn't alone anymore. And more importantly, MI6 couldn't use him anymore. Maybe he was finally safe again.

"Well Tom, you know how you were told that my uncle had died in a car crash at school?But that had actually been a lie. And then I told you that he was actually shot?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Tom said slowly.

"Well that's really only partly true. He really was 'shot' it just didn't, uh, kill him," Alex stuttered. This was hard! And Tom wasn't even related to him. How do you tell somebody something this crazy without sounding completely mental?

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Tom asked, more confused now than ever.

Alex sighed. He should have known the subtle way wouldn't work with Tom.

"Tom, Ian's alive," Alex said bluntly, " He didn't die, he was captured by SCORPIA. MI6 found him, accidentally, and he's now upstairs helping Jack pack," Alex continued, casually slipping in the word 'pack'.

"Very funny Alex now seriously, what's going on?" Tony asked not taking him seriously. And Alex didn't blame him, he did sound nuts.

"Oh, come on Tom you believed he was a spy, but now believing his dead uncle is actually alive is _so_ hard to believe?" Ian asked, as he trudged down the stairs, carrying one of Jack's overloaded bags awkwardly on his shoulder, to avoid his injuries.

"Ian? What the hell?!" Tom said jumping up from his seat and backing up into Alex, who had also stood.

"Funny, that's nearly the same reaction Alex had," Ian commented lightly.

Alex looked at Ian who had dropped Jacks bag on the floor, "What happened to being gentle?" He asked.

"Well that wasn't exactly working was it?" Ian countered.

Alex smirked and turned to his friend who was staring at him and Ian like they had both grown five heads.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I-yeah, I guess. If you are, I mean after all it's your non-dead uncle in your sitting room, not mine," Tom said, then as if it had just now hit him he asked, "Wait you and Jack are packing. Why?"

"Well SCORPIA is more than likely looking for Ian, and probably me as well now," Alex answered simply.

"So you're going to have to leave," Tom said sullenly, "Will I see you again?" He asked.

Tom had a feeling a day like this would come, no matter how much he had tried to convince himself otherwise. Tom might not be that smart in school, but he made up for it in common sense. He could put two and two together. Alex's father hadn't made it out of the spy business, and Ian....Well whatever happened to Ian couldn't have been good, and he didn't want that to happen to best friend. So he understood if it took his friend leaving to keep himself safe, he was all for it. No matter how saddened he was because of it.

"For awhile at least, but if everything works out we might be able to move back to Chelsea, or close to it at least. And as soon as I get a chance, and it's safe I'll call you," Alex reassured.

"And Tom you shouldn't notice them if their doing their jobs right, but if you do, I'm gonna warn you; MI6 is keeping an eye on you too. Just in case," Ian threw in.

Then, the door to the kitchen came open and the K-unit came in, "Are you guys done? Cause we really need to get going," Snake said.

"Yeah, I think we're done. Tom, can you give me a hand with Jacks bags?" Alex asked, as Jack stumbled down the stairs with two more bags.

"I'll help you too, Cub," Eagle said as he shot forward, grabbing the heavier bag with ease, leaving Tom with the two lighter ones.

Tom, stopped in his tracks, and looked at Alex, "Cub? You told me the SAS didn't give you codename!"

"Would you want someone to know that your codename was Cub?" Alex retorted, grabbing his bags and walking out, with Tom and Eagle following suit.

"If you think that's good, you should hear the other one," Eagle hinted.

"Eagle!" Alex shouted as they reached the black Hummer H3 (3) and tossed the bags into the trunk.

But Tom and Eagle ignored his protests, "There's more?" Tom asked, smirking at Alex.

"Well his official codename was Cub, but most of us got into the habit of calling him Double-Oh-Nothing," Eagle said over Alex's groan.

Tom nearly dropped the bags he was carrying because of his uncontrollable laughter.

"Great, thanks Eagle," Alex said sarcastically, leaning on the car, while waiting on everyone to file out of the house.

"Well, I better get going. I guess I'm gonna head to the park and play football with the guys. What do I tell them?" Tom asked, throwing the bags he was carrying into the trunk as well.

"I don't know, tell them Jack got a job out of town. Yeah, that should work," Alex reasoned.

He watched as Ian came out of the house with a hat pulled low over his head, presumably to not be recognized by old neighbors. Jack followed closely behind him, she was obviously very happy that Ian was back, and alive.

The rest of the K- unit filed out last, closing the door behind them.

"I guess I'll, uh, see you later, Alex," Tom said awkwardly. How do you say goodbye to your best friend?

"Yeah, but hey, I'm gonna call you. And as soon as this while thing dies down, we'll see each other again," Alex said more to himself than to Tom. He was his friend, his confidant. Alex knew he wasn't going to be judged when he confided to Tom about something. He didn't want to lose that. He refused too. Him and Tom were too close, like brothers.

"Alright Alex, I'll believe you. Do me a favor though? Try to stay out of trouble," Tom sighed.

"I'll do my best," Alex promised.

Tom started to walk off, before turning back and yelled, "Bye Cub! I'll miss you Double-oh-Nothing!"

All Alex could do was smile and shake his head sadly.

"Ready?" Jack asked, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

When he nodded they all filed into the Hummer, it was snug but the big vehicle fit all seven of them.

As the car started moving, Alex looked back at his house of fourteen years.

So it was decided, that part of his life was over. He was moving on.

**A/N- Wow. Okay enough people reviewed that said they wanted this as a story. I don't know how good it's gonna turn out but I'm gonna do my best.**

**But this chapter won't have MUCH action in it. It's more of a Rider-family-remembrance **t**heir will be flashbacks of Ian and Johns life as Ian's telling them to Alex. But you never know, I'll probably put in some action scenes....I mean what's an Alex Rider story without some action? Lol**

**And sorry for the slooooowww pace of this chapter I'm very disappointed in it. But Alex needed to say goodbye to Tom, you can't just leave without telling your best friend goodbye. So don't get too discouraged if you didn't like this chapter too much, it should get better.**

**(1)- this had NO relation to Prone2dementia's story A Small World. I had already wrote**

**it but hadn't posted this chapter yet and when I read it in her story, I PM'ed her and explained it too her so she would not think I was stealing her beautiful scene, because her story is amazing I laughed the whole time. **

**(2)-Best friend by toy box is an amazing song! If you haven't heard it yet you really need too! I know I put alittle part of it in the story but it's more funny when your listening too it.**

**(3)- A Hummer H3......SHOULD fit all everyone. But then again that's coming from my friend so if it doesn't fit everyone I'm sorry. You can blame it on my friend, it's all his fault! Or you could just pretend someone had to ride on the top of the car. Haha.**

**Anyways let me know how you like it!...Or didn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well this isn't half bad," Jack complimented as she wandered about their new house.

It was a good hour away from Chelsea.

It was a secluded little house with very little neighbors.

"There are enough beds but not enough rooms. Only four. So three people are going to have to share rooms," Wolf said as he came down the stairs.

"I call Fox," Snake said immediately.

"Oh, so I get Sir-Snores-A lot? Thanks," Eagle said bitterly, flopping down on the couch as they all gathered in the sitting room.

"For the last time Eagle; I do not snore!" Wolf tried to deny, but Eagle just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we're bunking together Al'," Ian said, "unless, of course, you would rather bunk with Jack."

"Oh, no I'm the only girl in this group, so naturally I get the room to myself," Jack announced.

"Well now that that's decided...what exactly are we going to do about dinner?" Fox asked holding his stomach as if he hadn't ate in days.

"Well, MI6 stocked the kitchen before we got here with more than enough food. Alex? What do you say you and I make dinner? It'll give us a chance to talk," Ian asked, standing up from his spot on the couch slowly.

"Sure. But are you up for it?" Alex asked noticing his uncle looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. The man needed rest.

But Ian just shrug it off. "Of course. Come on."

The last thing Alex heard before entering the kitchen was Jack sigh and say, "Ah, the famous Rider spaghetti. Life is good."

Spaghetti. The only thing Ian could _decently_ make, and the only thing Alex knew _how_ to make. But when they did make the dinner it was delicious. Jack loved it when they cooked, and not just because that meant she didn't have to.

Alex looked at Ian as he started getting out the spaghetti ingredients.

Ian _did_ look tired, even though his Rider stubbornness refused to let him admit it.

_"Though, something tells me he needs a decent meal first,"_ Alex thought, noticing how his uncle was smaller than he used to be.

And as if reading his mind Ian said, " I've been wanting this spaghetti for awhile now. Somehow that crummy hospital food just wasn't cutting it."

Ian then handed Alex the noodles to start preparing.

"Well, I imagine hospital food must have been a gourmet dinner compared to what you probably got with SCORPIA," Alex said finding a pot, filling it with water, turning the stove on, and setting it on top of the eye.

"That's not important. Lets turn our attention back to you for a while. Jack said both her and MI6 recommended that you go to therapy after your third and fourth mission. Why did you refuse?" Ian demanded.

Alex turned away from his uncle and said quietly, "I didn't need it."

"You didn't _need _it? You didn't need it after that Russian General _shot_ himself in front of you?"

"No Ian, I didn't," Alex snapped, "it happened I got over it."

"That's not something you just 'get over' Alex, and you know it," Ian said angrily, but not stopping in his work of frying the meat for the pasta.

"Well what did you want me to do, Ian? Lay on a couch and spill my guts to a complete stranger?" Alex asked, throwing the noodles into the now boiling water.

"You needed to talk with someone Alex? What if I wasn't here right now? What if you didn't have me to talk to now? Your emotions be bottled up and causing you pain for the rest of your life," Ian said darkly.

"I've talked with Tom," Alex offered, now stirring in some butter with the softening noodles.

"Tom doesn't count. All he did was help you talk about stuff that you were _willing_ to tell him. Not about the stuff you didn't want to talk about," Ian retorted.

"What about you? Are you seeing a shrink?" Alex asked suddenly.

"I don't need therapy," Ian said firmly, unconsciously mimicking his nephews earlier words.

"Oh, so now _you_ don't need therapy? Ian, you were SCORPIA's prisoner for nearly a year, you were beaten, and tortured. How does that now classify as someone who needs therapy?" Alex said harshly to his mentor, both of their food preparing was suddenly forgotten.

"Don't change the subject, Alex!" Ian ordered, both of their voices were getting louder with each retort.

"I'm not changing the subject I'm putting you in my position here! Not so much fun, huh?" Alex said sarcastically.

"This isn't about me!" Ian said. The two hadn't even realized they were shouting until it was too late.

Jack came barreling into the kitchen, "what are you two arguing about?"

"Him!" Ian and Alex both said, pointing at each other in unison.

Jack rolled her eyes. "Care to elaborate you two children?"

"Tell Alex he should have had therapy instead of keeping everything bottled up and not talking to anyone," Ian said to Jack.

"And tell Ian he needs to see a shrink for what he went through, then," Alex countered.

Jack threw her hands up in exasperation and said, "You both need therapy! Anyone who went through what the two of you have would need some major therapy."

Jack went over and stirred the noodles and the sauce, " I don't want to hear any 'therapy talk' from either one of you two hypocrites. Ian if you're not willing to go to your own therapy you don't have the right to lecture Alex about it. And _Alex_ get off your Uncles back, you were urged at least three times to go see a shrink and you refused each time. If there's any therapy talk I'll be doing it."

Both Riders were glaring at some inanimate object, but they both murmured a 'fine'.

"I'm going upstairs for a minute. Jack can you watch the noodles for awhile?" Alex asked quietly, moving for the stairs.

"Sure," Jack replied watching him leave.

Ian sighed heavily and sat down at the small kitchen table, running a hand through his hair, "what the bloody _hell_ just happened here?"

"That, Ian, was you and Alex fighting over something ridiculous because you two are too much like each other,"Jack said cheekily.

"Jack, me and Alex have never fought, you know that. Maybe a disagreement here or there but nothing like this," Ian said, sounding almost scared.

"That's because he's grown up Ian. I don't know how to drill that into you but the Alex that agreed with just about anything you said because you were his uncle and he looked up to you is gone. Alex has been betrayed by too many people to look up to anyone. I hate to say it but I don't even think he trusts you anymore," Jack said sadly.

Ian sighed again, "I think you're right Jack. I've got a long way before I can just jump in here an be Alex's uncle again."

Jack only nodded sadly.

"Where's the K-unit?" Ian asked suddenly.

"Said something about a perimeter check, then they were coming back in the house to play a video game MI6 apparently stocked for Alex's benefit. Though I don't think he'll be able to play it much with the K-unit here," Jack said smiling, remembering seeing the teams faces lighten when Snake found the precious game system.

But Ian seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his face pained and sad. Jack felt bad for him.

"Ian I doubt Alex is really mad at you, he's just upset, and he's not ready to talk about what happened on his missions yet. But he will be . Give him time. He's not going anywhere. Why don't you focus on being his friend again. Like things were," Jack offered.

Ian was silent for a moment then, " you know what Jack I think you're right again. Especially the friend part."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked warily. Ian had a mischievous look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. Lets finish this dinner before everyone starves...Including me," Ian added as his stomach growled hungrily as the pasta smell wafted into up his nose.

Things were about to get a little crazy in their new little home.

**AN-I have no idea if there is a secluded spot with few neighbors an hour away from Chelsea...I took a shot and am really hoping I got close...Because I'm American and unfortunately I have never visited London, which saddens me deeply. lol**

**A/N-oookkkk not sure about this chapter but I gave it a shot I was kinda drawing a black for this anyways but I think I got an idea for it.**

**Which raises a little thing I need help with...**

**I need you guys to tell me awesome pranks that either you have pulled or seen other people so or have just heard of.....This kinda gives away as to what's coming up next maybe it will make you guys R&R for next chapter lol.**

**Either review with the prank you'd like to see happen or PM me if it's long and complicated to explain.**

**But PLZ do stop by with a lovely review and tell me this chapter wasn't complete crap.**

**review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ian realized, now, that he had come on too strong with Alex. Things weren't the same between them anymore, and maybe they never would be. He messed up thinking that their relationship would be the same as before.

'_But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. It's worth trying to fix. Alex is worth it,'_ Ian thought, while he was sitting on the couch, eating the dinner.

They all decided to eat as a group in the sitting room, seeing as the kitchen table wouldn't seat all of them.

The K-unit was talking animatedly about Wolf and his incessant snoring, while Jack was flipping through a magazine, eating slowly.

Alex and Ian were the only ones picking at their food uncomfortably. They hadn't talked since disappeared upstairs to his...well _their_ room.

Glancing at the teen, he had to hide a grin as he caught sight of him slowly drooping his eyes, head lolling forward before he would jerk himself back awake, and then the action would repeat, his half eaten plate of food forgotten. Ian didn't blame him, it was late, and the boy did have a long, demanding, day.

Ian nudged Jack slightly and motioned for her to look at Alex.

She smiled sympathetically at him before slamming her book down on the coffee table in front of them. The loud noise made Alex jerk awake, blinking furiously.

Jack stretched and yawned widely before saying, " Well it's late, and I'm exhausted. I'll see you lot in the morning."

She then came over and gave Alex a peck on the cheek and gave Ian a knowing wink before retreating to her bedroom.

Ian was confused, Jack was always a night owl. She loved staying up late.

Then it hit him. _ She was offering him an out._

Alex obviously felt that he couldn't go to bed for fear of being teased by his unit...and he probably wasn't too far off base. He couldn't be accused of having to go to bed because he was a child, and needed his 'nap'.

Ian had been at Breacon Beacons before, he knew the kind of hazing and teasing SAS men did there. He was a victim of it himself, and also dealt some of the hazing out. Being a teenager there couldn't have been easy. He had already heard the Double-oh-Nothing nickname.

_'And after all, Alex has a reputation to uphold,' _Ian thought wryly.

He couldn't help it, he still thought of Alex as his cute little nephew, not MI6's 'lethal' weapon. It just wasn't something he could wrap his head around.

But, nevertheless, Jack's plan must have worked, because Alex stood up, set his food on the coffee table, and mumbled a tired, "me too," before following Jack's path up the stairs to his own bed.

Sighing, Ian picked up his and Alex's discarded plates and took them to the sink in the kitchen. He decided it would be a good idea to turn in himself, but a shower was in order first.

As he passed the K-unit he saw that they were sitting around the coffee table, while Wolf was dealing a deck of cards.

"Hey, Ian, wanna join in?" Eagle asked picking up his cards.

'Nah, I'm pretty beat. I think I'm gonna head up to bed myself guys," Ian said, stifling a tired yawn. He wasn't the only sleepy Rider in the house.

All the men murmured their understanding, "Nights," to the Ian's retreating back.

The team and Ian had become somewhat friends over the past few weeks. They were the ones assigned to guard Ian as soon as he was admitted to the hospital. Probably to keep things as tightly wrapped as they could, the less people that knew about Alex the better. And since the K-unit already knew him, it was a perfect match.

He slipped quietly into his room, being careful not to disturb his sleeping nephew on the other side of the room.

He gathered his clothes, then paused to look at Alex.

He was lying flat on his bare stomach, his hair already sticking up in odd ways, with a hand laying limply off the side of the bed.

Now, Alex looked like the Alex that Ian knew. Not a hardened spy, but a child. A teenager.

Smiling slightly at the boy, he turned and made his way for the shower.

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

Now, fully showered, Ian walked slowly back to the bedroom. They hot water really loosened up his still sore muscles.

As he neared the door to the bedroom he heard thrashing and low, muffled, groans. _Alex._ Thinking the worst, Ian barreled into the room, ready for a fight. But he dropped his fighting stance when he realized what he had walked in on.

Alex was having a nightmare. And a rather bad one by the looks of it. The distraught boy wasn't thrashing in his sleep anymore, but he was sweating, despite the coolness of the room, and he was still murmuring and groaning, his face etched with stress.

_'I don't need therapy my ass,'_ Ian thought, mocking his nephew's words.

He went over and sat on the edge of the teens bed. He reached up and ran a hand through the boy's blonde locks.

Alex was quickly calmed by the notion, his face relaxing, making Ian smile triumphantly. He did, at least, still know _something_ about Alex..

He had used this method many times before. **(1) **A simple hand through the hair had a calming effect on Alex. Ian guessed he just needed to know someone was there.

Alex shifted slightly again, this time he shoved the covers away from his bare chest, exposing the bullet wound to his uncle.

Ian's face immediately clouded over darkly as he saw the deadly scar. SCORPIA had already taken his brother and sister in-law away from him, and now tried to do the same to his only nephew, the only thing he had left of his older brother.

He refused to let them have that chance ever again, if, of course, he could help it.

Sighing once more he covered Alex back up, then got up and moved to his own bed and fell asleep quickly. He was going to need his rest, he had to get up early. This house was definitely going to have a exciting day tomorrow morning.

**A/N- Wellll...... I hope you guys aren't too terribly mad at me. I know it isn't what I promised last chapter but it's coming, and probably sooner than usual. But this kinda popped into my head and I had to include it even though...it's not much...BUT I liked it so it's here, and I'm not done with the other chapter so consider this as sort of a chapter to hold you over till I'm done lol**

**(1)- lol I don't know about you guys but when ever people play with my hair or cut it or whatever, it makes me sleepy..I don't know it's soothing lol So I applied it to Alex too.**

**Oh and random note- I'm changing my username...i don't usually ever change my username once I put one on a site, but I realllyyyy don't like the one I got so...Don't worry it's still me...just a different name :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It started off with a simple hair drying. Jack was simply caught in the crossfire. She turned on the blow dryer and the whole bathroom suddenly looked like it had been snowing. The whole room, including Jack, was covered in a fine white powder.

Jack could only glare at her white covered reflection in the mirror and yell, "Ian!"

**ARARArARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARAR**

In the diagonal from the bathroom a fourteen year old was startled awake by the yell. He then heard a low chuckle coming from the bed beside his.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

Ian looked over at Alex and was about to reply, when Jack came bustling into the room.

Alex could only stare at his older friend. She was covered with baby powder. Ian looked like he was trying furiously to hold his laugh back as Jack glared menacingly at him.

"What were you thinking?" Jack asked in a low voice, "This is going to take forever to get out of my hair and off the bathroom walls."

"How do you know I did this?" Ian asked defensively.

"Ian, you pulled this joke on me for the first six months that I started working with you! And it worked until I finally got wise," Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But I had to see if I could still pull off a simple prank before moving on to larger ones," Ian said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, it's from my understanding that the K-unit wasn't too particularly nice with you at Breacon Beacons. I think it's time they had a little taste of their own medicine, don't you think?" Ian said questioningly.

Alex smiled, thinking of the havoc they could bring to the unit. "Well what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know, we'll think of something." And with that Ian got up and headed for the powdered covered bathroom.

Jack shook her head disapprovingly, making the white powder that was still matted into her hair fall to the ground, then she stalked out of the room, leaving Alex with his thoughts.

Alex wasn't exactly _mad_ at Ian, he just wasn't all that ready to open up to the man. He had to understand that Alex wasn't just going to pour out his soul to the man because he was his uncle. It was too much, too soon. Alex knew he wasn't the same kid that Ian had left, Jack knew it, Ian was the one that seemed to be having trouble seeing it.

"Alex? You coming to breakfast? I think you might enjoy it," Ian said peeking his head into the door. Alex nodded, wondering what his uncle had done now, he slipped on a shirt and headed down to the kitchen with Ian. Apparently Ian had decided to forget about their argument entirely...for the moment at least. Which was fine with Alex, but he had a feeling that they'd be visiting that topic again soon, but maybe this time Ian would be more understanding of what was going on...or so he hoped.

As he came down the stairs, he did so warily, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a oncoming prank. Jack was at the stove, she had obviously got all the powder out of her still damp, bright red hair, and she was cooking her famous scrambled eggs, with a side of bacon. Ian was leaning against the counter, talking with her while she cooked, something he had always done when he was home.

Alex entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and fixed himself a glass of orange juice, before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Here you go Alex," Jack said smiling widely, bringing Alex's plate over to him. Ian brought his and Jacks plate over to the table also. Then they all sat down at the table and began eating.

"This isn't gonna send me to the toilet all day, right?" Alex asked poking at his food cautiously, probing for any signs of a laxative.

Jack and Ian laughed lightly.

"No, you're not on the list...yet," Ian said.

"Yet? I'll keep that in mind," Alex said, smiling mischievously, to which, Ian only smiled back.

"Oh, boy," Jack heaved, obviously re-living the pranks the two had pulled on each other.

"Then why exactly is this breakfast so important?" Alex asked.

Ian was about to reply when footstep came from the steps, "Snake, for the last time I don't know what happened!" Came Eagle's exasperated tone.

As they both came down the stairs Alex could only stare in dismay at the sight before him.

Snake's light blonde hair was dyed a very comical shade of blue.

"What happened?" Alex asked, laughing, though he already had an idea of _who_ did it.

"I don't know! I got out of the shower and my hair was dyed blue," Snake explained.

"And he's blaming it on me," Eagle said, glaring at the blue haired man.

"Eagle, you're the one who is always hazing all of the new SAS recruits. Some how this seems like one of the things you would do," Snake replied, glaring back.

"It wasn't me!" Eagle objected.

"Whatever. Just tell me what it was, and how I can get it out," Snake resigned.

"I don't know!" Came Eagle's desperate reply.

Jack the stood up, and smelled Snake's hair, "Smells like Kool-aid.**(1)** There's really no way to get that out. You just have to let it fade out on its own."

"Eagle, sleep with one eye open," Snake said in a low tone.

"Really? You're going to use that old line?" Eagle replied indignantly.

All Snake did was roll his eyes and ignore the other man, then he went over and started to fix his plate. He stood at the counter while he ate.

Eagle huffed and did the same.

"This is really good, especially the eggs. My compliments to the chef," Snake commented.

"Again, another worn out line, why can't you be more original?" Eagle asked.

"Why can't you take a hint when someone wants you to shut up?" Snake fired back.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs again, and Fox's voice said, "Geez, not even two days in a house with each other and you two are already-" But Fox stopped his sentence as he entered the room, and his eyes landed on Snake's discolored hair.

At first all he could do was stare in dismay, then he broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"What happened to you?" Fox managed to choke out.

"Eagle dyed my hair with Kool-aid while I was in the shower," Snake repeated.

"It wasn't me!" Eagle said once again.

"Whatever," Fox and Snake said in unison.

Jack then got up and went to fix Fox his plate, so she could wash up most of the dishes when she called out, "Uh-oh, I didn't make enough breakfast for, Wolf." She stated.

"Ah, it's cool Wolf doesn't eat breakfast in the mornings, never has. He can never eat anything when he first wakes up, makes him sick. I'll go ahead and warn you all though, Wolf is _not _a morning person," Fox explained, taking plate of food gratefully from Jack. Fox apparently loved his food. Any kind by the looks of it.

"You know it could have just been something in the shampoo that made your hair turn out like that," Ian pointed out, but he shared a knowing look with his nephew.

"Somehow I doubt that," Fox said, looking pointedly at Eagle, who threw his hands in the air in despair.

Fox took a huge bite of his eggs, and started chewing, then his face took an alarmed look.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Alex asked.

"This is _hot_!" Fox said, sprinting to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Fox, wait! That's only going to make it worse!" Eagle said, trying to stop his friend, but it was too late, Fox had already taking a big gulp of the water.

Fox only groaned his mouth only got hotter.

"Here, you need milk. That will make it quit burning," Jack said, handing him the rest of her glass, while she laughed at the man.

"I told you," Eagle said, getting up to rinse off his plate, as Fox was downing milk.

But when Eagle turned on the water, the sprayer went off, wetting the whole front of the man's shirt.

Perfect." Eagle said sarcastically, "leave it to MI6 to send us to a house with a sink that's broken."

"Eagle, someone put a rubber band on the sprayer nozzle's handle, it made it go off when you turned it on," Jack observed.

"Ha, see I got pranked too, it's not me," Eagle said triumphantly.

"Then who's doing it?" Fox asked.

The three men of the unit shared a look then looked suspiciously at the two Rider's, and Jack.

"What's going on here?" Snake asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked.

"Hey, I got pranked too, Snake you saw the bathroom. Someone put baby powder in the hair dryer," Jack said, refusing to go down for Ian's sake, but not ratting him out completely.

The three men set their sights on the fourteen year old.

"Alright Cub, give it up. We know it was you," Eagle said.

Alex gave them a indignant look, "Why do you automatically look at me?" He asked.

"Because you're the teenager. You do this kind of thing all the time. And don't try to deny that you don't," Snake accused.

"It's unfair to automatically assume that _I _did this," Alex defended.

Fox's oncoming reply was cut off by a yell, coming from upstairs..._Wolf._

Everyone got up and shuffled up the stairs to Wolf's room.

When they entered the room, they saw Wolf backed up on the far side of the room giving a death glare to his bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Snake asked.

"There's four toads in my bed," Wolf said angrily.

Fox, Snake, and Eagle all looked at each other, then they broke out in low chuckles.

"Toads still scare the hell out of you, huh?" Eagle asked smugly.

"Shut up! They do not, I was...just startled by them, that's all," Wolf stuttered out. "Now, how did they get in here? And Snake why is your hair _blue?_" Wolf asked, looking at his unit. Eagle's shirt was still wet, and Snake's hair just stuck out, and Fox was still, sweating from the hot sauce that was in his breakfast.

"We don't know one or both of the Rider's here are pranking us," Fox said smiling at the Alex and Ian.

Wolf turned his glare to Alex.

"Cub, you got something to say?" Wolf demanded.

Alex gave an exasperated laugh, feeling a lot like Eagle did a few moments ago.

"I told you, I didn't do this," Alex said.

"Kid you have _no _idea how luck you are to have you uncle here right now, otherwise, you would be in for a world of trouble," Wolf threatened.

Ian let out a chuckle at that.

"Okay, okay, enough. I'll own up to it since you guys keep going after my nephew. It was me, that did this," Ian said, still laughing.

"Oh, you can prank us, but not Alex? What makes him so special?" Eagle asked.

"He's my one and only nephew, what if he got hurt?" Ian said in mock concern.

They all murmured 'Yeah, right,' as they exited the room, parting their ways.

Alex smiled at the sight, as he left the room heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He grabbed his brush, put the paste on it and began scrubbing. It wasn't his regular toothpaste that he usually used, it was a dark purple toothpaste.

When he was done he looked into the mirror, and opened his mouth to examine his work, and was completely appalled by what he saw.

His teeth...were now dyed a light shade of purple.

His dismayed look turned into a glare, and his yell of "Ian!" Could be heard throughout the house.

**A/N- well that's it...next you get to see Alex,...and maybe the K-unit getting Ian back. Hope you liked it!**

**(1)- I'm pretty sure there's Kool-aid in England.....Sorry if there isn't. But it really will dye your hair, if you do it right.**

**Firedrakegirl-yay! I used the toad idea...but I redid it some...expect elaboration on the toad thing soon..Poor Wolf. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex had spent the last thirty minutes scrubbing his purple-dyed teeth. Thirty minutes before _that_ though he had been chasing Ian through the house while everyone else in the house was enjoying the sight of seeing a grown man, that was a _spy,_ laughing, while jogging from a fourteen year old. Alex gave up when Ian locked himself into their bedroom and refused to come out.

Alex sighed, and looked at his teeth again, the purple had faded some but it was still pretty evident.

He walked out of the bathroom and joined the K-unit in the sitting room where they were watching Eagle and Fox battle it out on a particularly gruesome game.

He sat down next to Snake, and started watching.

Eagle noticed his presence and gave him a quick glance, "Hey, Cub, give us a smile," he teased.

"Cute," Alex said, purposely keeping his lips covering his discolored teeth.

Jack then came into the room and sat next to him, " I take it you've already started your revenge plan?" She asked knowingly.

Alex gave her a look that clearly said 'duh' and nodded.

"Well whatever it is, Cub, if you need help, you let us know," Snake said, gesturing to his hair. The whole K-unit obviously had his back.

The question was what could he possibly do to get back at his uncle? It had to be a good one.

Suddenly he was struck by a nagging thought.

"Hey, Snake?" Alex asked, leaning in toward the man so the other occupants of the room couldn't hear.

"Yeah?" He asked, also leaning in towards the boy.

"Why is Wolf so afraid of toads?" Alex asked, glancing at the man in question. He was watching the video game intently, and smirking silently when Eagle's poor avatar would get killed by Fox's.

Snake also glanced at the man, making sure he couldn't hear them talking about him.

"Well, I'm really am not sure. We're assuming it was from something that happened in his childhood that makes him freak out with toads. We found out about it right after you left Breacon Beacon's, we were camping out after a hike and a couple of toads got into Wolf's tent. He woke us up screaming, frantically trying to escape his tent. Now, don't ask me how he did it, but somehow he managed to _roll_ himself and his tent down a steep hill. Even though it nearly got us all binned, it certainly was a sight to see that night," Snake explained with a laugh.

Even Alex couldn't hide a purple-toothed grin as he imagined Wolf yelling, tumbling down a hill in a tent with toads.

Ian then decided to make his appearance from the stairs, entering the room warily.

"Are the pitchforks all away?" Ian joked lightly.

Alex raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Of course."

"You still mad? Cause I told you Alex, that toothpaste wasn't particularly for you. It was for anyone who brushed their teeth next," Ian explained, something he had tried to do while avoiding Alex throughout the house.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, I believe you." He said convincingly, wanting his uncle's guard down.

Ian seemed to buy it because he sat down next to Jack and began to talk with her about all the things he had missed in her life while he was away. Jack had always kept Ian up to date with her life, even when Ian didn't know who or what she was talking about. Even though he halfheartedly complained, secretly he liked talking with her. She would talk about the recent guy that she was seeing, to family problems she was having, to what was happening on her favorite television show,and of course what was going on in Alex's life.

Jack would always get really into what she was saying, and often got carried away. When Alex was in the room while Jack was talking, he would make exaggerated hand gestures behind the red head's back when she would say something that she thought was 'big'. Ian would always have a hard time keeping a straight face because of his nephew's miming.

But now Alex was fully involved with his thoughts, he had his own planning to do now.

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

It had nearly been a week since the morning of the dreaded pranks. Alex wanted his uncle's guard completely down, that and he was, in a way, worried about him. He was still small, though he was slowly gaining his weight back. He still ate as healthy as he always had, wanting his chicken grilled and what not. And Alex had seen his torso when he was changing out of a dirty shirt, and it looked remarkably better. The nasty bruises were mostly faded, and the horrible cuts and burns had healed, unfortunately leaving him with dreadful scars that Alex was all to familiar with. Ian was also not as tired, he and Alex had spent some of their time outside playing football,**(1) **the K-unit had even joined in a few times.

Tonight was no different...yet. It had rained the night before so it was really muddy in the yard, though they had decided to play anyways, which was working in perfectly with Alex's plan.

"You ready, Ian?" Alex asked, holding up the round ball, "The unit's already outside."

Ian threw the rest of his banana into the trash and smiled, "I sure am. You ready to lose?" He asked.

Alex laughed, "I hate to remind you of this, but you've lost the last two times." He retorted.

They walked outside, passing Jack in the living room, who was fully immersed in her sappy romance movie to take notice to them.

The K-unit was gathered by the makeshift goal posts they had come up with.

"We divide up as usual?" Fox asked.

Ian nodded, and they all grouped up into two different groups. Eagle, Fox, and Alex on one team, leaving Ian, Wolf, and Snake on the other.

Pretty soon the sun was starting to set, and everyone was muddy. Out of breath, they all filed into the kitchen, covered in mud. Jack was in the kitchen popping popcorn when they came in, she took one look at the muddy floor and said, "I'm _not_ cleaning that up."

"We wouldn't dream of it, Jack. Alex's team lost, he can clean it up," Ian said smiling widely at the boy.

Said boy glared and mumbled, "fine."

"I'm going to get a shower. I'll be quick," Ian said, taking in the other people's muddy looks.

Alex smiled, which was working out for Alex perfectly.

When Ian had disappeared he motioned for everyone to gather around, he then clued them in on what he had planned.

**ARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

Alex slipped silently into the bathroom, careful not to alert the spy that was currently humming quietly to himself while in the shower.

He crouched down and grabbed all the man's clothes off of the counter, leaving him with nothing but a towel, then as silently as he went in, he went back out.

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA**

As soon as Ian shut off the shower water, he heard frantic knocks on the bathroom door.

"Ian!" Came Jack's scared cry.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Ian asked apprehensively.

"It's Alex. He went outside to get the football he had left outside, he slipped down the wet stairs, and hit his head! Ian, you have to come quick!" Came Jack's frantic cry from the other side of the door.

"I'm on my way," Ian said quickly, stepping out of the shower, and moving to put on...his clothes. They were missing, he could've swore he had brought clothes in with him. How could he forget to do something like that?

"Ian!" Jack cried again, sounding distressed.

"Damn it," Ian cursed grabbing a towel and throwing it around him in haste to go to his young nephew's aide.

Ian ran down the stairs, when he arrived at the front door he found it standing wide open, he quickly stepped out onto the porch, expecting to find an injured Alex, all he found was an empty porch.

"What's going-," Was all Ian was able to get out before he heard the front door slam behind him.

He spun around to see Alex smiling widely at him through the glass on the door, then he found the rest of the K-unit, along with Jack, laughing at him through the window beside the front door.

"Okay, haha, you got your laugh now. Nice joke, now let me in," Ian said, hoping like hell they would.

"I don't know Ian. I've been thinking that maybe you should have to stay out there for awhile. Maybe until my hair is _blonde_ again?" Snake said, his voice muffled slightly because of the glass.

"Oh, come on, it was a joke!" Ian said.

"So is this," Alex replied cheekily.

Then Ian heard a car coming up the road, panicking he looked for a place to hide. The house was facing the road so people going down the road could see Ian in nothing but a towel pretty well.

And just Ian's luck, it was a convertible going down the road, with three girls in it. They saw Ian and started laughing and whistling, while the driver honked the horn. Everyone in the house started laughing as they saw the scene play out, and when they saw Ian's face turn completely red it just made it all the more funny. But Jack finally took some pity on him and opened the door. Ian stormed in and looked at everyone and asked, "Okay we're definitely even now, right?"

Everyone all exchanged smirks and Alex replied, "Oh yeah, we're even."

**A/N- Well here it is! I'm not exactly happy with it because I couldn't really think of a good prank. So sorry if this is crap. I did try to make this better and/or more exciting since there has been a drastic drop in reviews..BUT, probably more Alex and Ian moments in the next chapter though...No promises though...But there is some coming!**

**(1)- I know I'm American, but I personally don't get why we call our football, FOOTball...We don't kick it, except really rarely when you punt the ball. So when I call something football in the Alex Rider fanfic I really mean 'soccer'. Thought I should clear that up so no one gets confused, though I tried to put in a couple hints like 'round ball', and 'goal posts', so you guys probably already know this so there's no reason to read this....The author's note I mean...Lol not the story.**

**Okay done rambling XD Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ian was sitting by a lamp reading a book. It was early and everyone else was still in the bed. Though he could hear the familiar sounds of his and Alex's bedroom door being opened and Alex padding slowly out of the room and into the hall, then down the stairs to join his Uncle.

"You're up early," Ian commented, shutting his book and turning his attention to his sleepy-eyed nephew. Alex always slept in whenever he got the chance. Ian guessed it came with being a teenager.

"I couldn't sleep. You could hear Wolf's snoring through the walls. I don't see how Eagle's still asleep," Alex said glumly.

"Well it could be worse; you could have to share a room with Jack. You know how bad she talks in her sleep," Ian said wisely.

Alex could only nod as he relived having to share a room with Jack on a vacation the trio had went on together. Him and Ian had been woke up by Jack's loud sleep-talking, which Alex found oddly creepy. Especially when she would call out his name in an angry voice.

Alex cast a conspicuous glance over to Ian, who had resumed his reading.

"Ian?" Alex asked in a small voice that not only surprised his uncle, but himself also. Why was this suddenly such an shy topic for him?

Ian looked at Alex closely, the boy suddenly looked real uncertain about himself, which wasn't usually a look that was shown on Alex.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Ian asked curious. What could be throwing his nephew through such a loop?

"Can we...talk about some things?" Alex said averting his gaze to anywhere but his uncle's face.

"We can talk about anything you want to, Alex. I owe you that much. I'm not going to keep secrets from you anymore," Ian said firmly. He was tired of keeping things hidden.

"Can we talk about my parents?" Alex asked quietly. This was a topic he had been wanting to have for a long time. He had gotten so little information out of Ash, but looking back on it, it was to be expected.

All these lucky people who had the chance to hear what John and Helen Rider's voice sounded like, what their laugh was like, while their one and only child barely knew a thing about them. He wanted answers. He was tired of being in the dark about something that was this important to him.

Ian studied Alex sadly, his stomach clenched with remorse. He felt terrible that Alex never got to know his parents. It wasn't fair. If he could he would trade every moment he had spent with the couple just to give his nephew a day with his parents, he would do it without a second thought. But seeing as how that wasn't possible, the least he could do was fill him with every bit of knowledge he could.

"Absolutely. What do you say we go for a walk?" Ian offered, standing up, not wanting to be interrupted if the rest of the occupants of the house woke up.

"Is that safe?" Alex asked, knowing how big of a threat SCORPIA opposed.

"I think a walk down the road will be safe, but just in case," Ian broke off, pulling out a gun from a dresser drawer, where the lamp was at.

"I think we'll be okay," Ian said tucking it into his waist band, then pulling his shirt over it, then adding a jacket to cover the bulge.

"Go get some clothes and shoes on and we'll go," Ian said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to let people know where they were at.

Alex nodded and quickly ascended the stairs, he was finally going to get some answers.

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

"Alright, Alex. What do you want to know?" Ian asked, as they began there walk, not knowing exactly where to start.

"Anything...everything," Alex replied, seemingly to be going through the same dilemma.

"Hmm...We'll that certainly opens a lot of doors there, Al," Ian said, sarcastically.

"I don't know...just...talk about my dad. Start from there," Alex said, finally.

"Good place to start. I know you've heard this a lot, but you _are_ so much like your father. He was all about serving his country. He wanted to know that he was making a difference. And when MI6 offered him a job, he felt that this was the best way possible to do so. Well, until he met Helen. She was what you what your father needed in his life. He was completely in love with her. So he proposed to her, they got married, then your mom got pregnant," Ian said.

"Then he quit MI6," Alex stated, this much he knew.

"Yes, when he got the news that he was going to have a baby boy, he decided it was time to retire. But it wasn't just you, it was because he wanted a life with Helen, a life with you. And I have a feeling he was finally catching onto Blunt's charade. Blunt was using John the same way he was using you. The only difference was that John was willing and you weren't. But John had enough, he was done. He told Blunt he wanted out and there really wasn't anything he could do about it," Ian said, but then Alex began to cut him off.

"Ian, I know about all of that from Ash, I want to know about _them_. What they were like," Alex cut in, finally getting fed up. His fathers time at MI6 was the least of what he wanted to know he was tired of everything in this life revolving around them.

Ian smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Alright. Well first of all your mother was an amazing woman. Always had something witty to say. She was such a good thing to happen to your father. She was smart, nice, beautiful. You got that bright blonde hair from her. Along with those brown eyes," Ian said fondly.

"How did they get along?" Alex asked, he had always wanted to know the way his parents would interact with each other.

"Now _that_ was a sight to see. They were constantly laughing at each other, always bickering with each other," Ian said with a distant look in his eyes, obviously remembering a memory of the couple. A memory Alex yearned for.

Ian's eyes then shot to Alex, "I've got something to show you. You've never been through those home movies that were up in the basement have you?"

"I wasn't aware there was any," Alex answered truthfully. He knew Jack had sometimes brought the video camera out but he never thought to watch them.

"Well I thought we might be having a conversation like this soon. So I brought a video I thought you might want to see. Come on and we'll go check it out. Now keep in mind it's not much, but I think you might want to see it," Ian said, suddenly turning back around.

Alex had no choice but to follow his Uncle back to the house.

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

When they entered the house the Riders were met by an angry household.

"What were you thinking?" Jack asked lividly.

"We needed some air, and some room to talk, Jack," Ian explained calmly.

"Well why didn't you leave a note?" Jack fired at the man.

Ian went over the the stand where he left the note for everyone and picked it up and handed it to the angry redhead.

Jack's face fell, "Oh." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Ian agreed smiling.

"Still you should've woke one of us. We're supposed to be protecting you," Wolf said, disapprovingly.

Ian then brought out the gun he had been concealing, before putting it away in a nearby drawer, "You're only here for my backup. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as well as Alex and Jack." He said indignantly.

"All the same. We need to know where you are at all times. We're working together on this, Ian," Fox said reasonably.

" Fine." Ian said, though he didn't sound very convincing. Ian was always one for not listening to authority. He then decided to change the subject back to a more important one.

"Jack, where did you put that video tape I asked you to hold onto for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's still upstairs in my bag, why?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to go up and show it to Alex. We'll be back down soon," Ian said motioning for Alex to follow him up the stairs.

Alex had to hide a smirk as he heard Eagle say, "He said it like he's about to show Cub a dirty movie."

**ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

Ian told Alex to go into their room and set up the Television and VCR while he went and got the video.

Puzzled, Alex did what he was told, then he waited on the edge of Ian's bed for his uncle to return in the room.

He was suddenly struck by a memory of when Julia Rothman was showing him the video of Alberts bridge when his father had 'died'. He sure hoped this wasn't going to be as repressive as that.

"Alex?" Ian said appearing in the doorway, causing Alex to jump, startled.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked noticing his nephew's distanced, grim look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What exactly is this video of?" the teen asked, unable to holed his curiosity in any longer.

"You'll see," Ian said smiling at him excitedly before popping the video into the VCR, then took as seat beside the boy.

It took awhile for the tape to start but when it did the screen was upside down for the longest time before it sat upright, then it showed a small kitchen. Over in a corner there was a small woman that had her back turned away from the camera, working busily with icing a cake. The woman had bright blonde hair that went down to her shoulders.

Without turning around the woman pointed a finger at the person with the camera and said in a voice that was sweet _sweet_ music to Alex's ears, "Ian, if you don't put that camera away, or at least keep it off me, we're going to have a serious problem."

Then Alex drew in a short gasp when the beautiful woman turned around and only confirmed Alex's suspicion. It was his mother. She smiled and held up the cake she was icing, it said, 'Happy Birthday, John.' They were watching his father's birthday party.

**A/N- Well, I hope you guys liked this one. I thought that it was time Alex and Ian talked about John and Helen Rider. And I thought a video would better help Alex understand how his parents acted and what not. …... I'm sick so I don't know if this is any good or not so review and let me know I didn't totally mess up lol. And suggestions are always welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

_-John's birthday party-_

_ "Where's the birthday boy?" Came Ian's voice from behind the camera._

_ "I think I saw him duck into the sitting room to watch the Chelsea match with Ash," Helen said, washing up some of the dishes she had messed up from making the cake._

_ The camera clicked off then resumed in a brightly lit sitting room. Then it turned to a couch with Ash and John Rider both sitting casually on it, watching the football game._

_ "Ah, here are the two secret lovers. John, I think it's time you told Helen about yours and Ash's little side action," Came Ian's teasing tone._

_ "I told her about it last week. She thought it was sweet," John Rider said sarcastically, his eyes never leaving the television to look at his teasing brother._

_ "Well I don't think your unborn child is going to find it too 'sweet'. Especially around Christmas time when he has to ask his mommy why his daddy and godfather are kissing under the mistletoe,"Ian said._

_ "Or, he'll be asking why his uncle is still trying to get a camera out of his butt. Come on Ian put it away," Ash said, finally breaking his gaze with the television as it went to commercial._

_ "I can't do that. This is a memorable moment. I mean it's not everyday my big brother turns thirty f-" Ian's retort was cut off as John chucked a pillow at him and the camera._

_ The camera shook and you could hear Ian's "Ow," in the distance._

_ "Alright you three dinner's ready, there's cake after dinner," Helen said as she entered the room, leaning heavily on the door frame._

_ "Ah, look at that guys, she's worked all day then came home and made dinner, and she still looks amazing," John said, getting up to wrap an arm around her._

_ Helen laughed and said, "don't get too excited, it's take out."_

_ "Hmmm,, Chinese," Ian said excitedly, just before the camera cut out again._

_ When it came back into view it was looking at the now half eaten birthday cake._

_ "Happy birthday old man," Came Ash's voice, and when the camera focused in on him he was getting on his coat and making his way for the door._

_ "You leaving so soon?" John asked, sounding genuinely disappointed._

_ "Yeah, I got to get up early in the morning. I'll talk to you later," Ash said waving goodbye to everyone and giving Helen a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the small house._

_ When Ash left Helen sat down on the couch and cuddled up next to John and teased, "Aw, do you miss your little friend?"_

_ Her husband looked at her and gave her a cheeky smile, then put an arm around her and pulled his wife close._

_ The camera then moved closer, "Okay you two have known that you were going to be parents for about a month now. How does it feel?" Ian asked._

_ "What's the difference? We already have you to take care of, and annoy us for hours on end," John said._

_ Helen hit John lightly on the arm,before placing a loving hand on her stomach, while rubbing it affectionately with a small smile on her face._

_ "I only come over here to see Helen," Ian said simply,, "But have you thought of any names?"_

_ "Well I've thought of names. John keeps suggesting ridiculous names," Helen, said rolling her eyes._

_ "Oh, come on that last one was a decent name," John said laughing._

_ "I will not have my child named after a mobster from an old movie," Helen retorted._

_ "Well then what name have you picked out, mommy?" John asked._

_ "Well if we have a girl I was thinking of naming her Rachel," Helen said with a smile._

_ "Whoa, there Helen. We are not having a girl," John said stubbornly._

_ "You don't exactly get to chose, John,"Ian replied._

_ "I don't care. I won't have the strength to fight off teenage boys if it is a girl when she starts dating. So we're keeping all talk about having a girl to a minimum. I'll be too old by then," John said sadly._

_ "What are you now? Young and vibrant?" Helen said, smiling cheekily at him._

_ John gave her a mock glare, "What have you picked out if it's a boy? I think the other name I picked out is better though."_

_ "John, I'm also not naming my child 'John junior'. And I was thinking of either Shawn or..." Helen said, before trailing off with a warm-hearted glint in her eyes._

_ "Or what?" Ian asked._

_ "Or Alex," Helen said looking down at her stomach with a loving smile on her face._

_ "Alex Rider," John said, smiling as he tried out the name out for the first time, "I like it."_

_ "Alex it is then," Ian said in complete agreement._

_ Suddenly the low battery alert started blinking and the last thing said before it cut out was John's voice saying, "thank god! The battery is dying!"_

Alex could only sit in silence as the tape ended. He found that his eyes were brimming with tears and he had to blink madly to make them disappear. Alex had nearly slid off the bed as he heard his mother say his name, then his father say his whole name. His heart welled up as he watched them talk about him. He always wondered who had picked out his name.

Now he at least knew what his mothers beautiful voice sounded like, and of course his fathers gruff but handsome voice.

Alex vaguely wondered if Ash had already been ordered to kill his parents at that time. But he quickly pushed that out of his mind, not letting Ash ruin this moment. He wanted it for so long, and even though that this wasn't exactly the same as really seeing them in person he knew that this was a good as it was going to get. He had gotten about as lucky as he could with getting his Uncle back.

But he wanted nothing more than for the tape to keep going forever.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Ian said softly, putting a hand onto his back and rubbing it slightly.

Alex cleared his dry throat and whispered, "yeah, I'm okay."

Ian then got up and rewound the tape the took it out of the VCR and put it in Alex's hands, "Your hold onto this for me."

Alex smiled and looked up at his Uncle, "thanks Ian."

Ian smiled back, grabbing the boy by the shoulder he hauled him to his feet, "Come on_ John Junior_, let's go get something to eat."

**A/N- Well I thought this was pretty sweet...Or as sweet as I could get it. Now this is just my version of how I think that John and Helen and Ian would react around each other. **

**And this is still going to be pretty much a light hearted fic but I'm planning alittle action scenes for the next few chapters to just spruce it up alittle bit and make it have some suspense and interesting light to it.**

**Hope you liked it! Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day passed by pretty fast for Alex. He spent most of his day sitting out on the front porch, lazily daydreaming about his parents. He replayed the video over and over in his head. When he was in a more private environment he would undoubtedly watch it again. But the unit had their way of showing up at random moments.

Ian respectfully kept his distance and urged the others to do the same. Alex needed some time alone and that was exactly what he going to get. Only once was the teen bothered and that was when Jack brought him a sandwich for lunch, affectionately ruffling his hair as she left. Jack saw the video while everyone was waiting on Alex to get home from school the day Ian arrived home. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes when she watched it, she knew this was something Alex needed.

It was about an hour after Alex watched the sun set did he come back into the now boisterous household.

Fox and Snake were currently wrestling it out on the sitting room floor, while Wolf, Ian and Jack watched with interest. The furniture had been pushed back for more room. Alex vaguely wondered where Eagle was, this seemed to be something he would be interested in. But now he was absent.

Alex should have known better.

As soon as he stepped into the sitting room Alex was tackled to the ground.

"You're mine now, Cub," Came Eagle's reply from atop him.

Laying on his back Alex looked up at the older man, struggling to get throw Eagle off. With a huff Alex gave up and said, "I'm sorry, Eagle I'm not that into guys."

That got a laughs from everyone in the room.

Eagle scrunched up his face in disgust. "No, stupid. They all bet that I couldn't pin you to the ground. I certainly showed them." He explained proudly.

"Oh really?" Alex asked simply. He then used all of his strength and weight to buck up, causing Eagle to lose his balance and sprawling backwards onto his back.

Alex quickly stood up and then proceed to '_plop' _down onto Eagle's stomach, effectively getting an, _ooommmphh_ to escape the man's lips.

"You want to rephrase that last sentence, Eagle?" Fox asked, with a chuckle.

"That's not fair you caught me off guard," Eagle stated, glaring at the teen as he got off of him, so Eagle could stand up.

"What do you call tackling me to the ground just now?" Alex asked in dismay.

"You're the spy, aren't you supposed to hear everything?" Eagle asked in a mocking tone.

"You're SAS shouldn't you be able to pin a teenager to ground?" Alex retorted.

Eagle looked at the boy for a long moment before mumbling a, "Shut up" before flopping down onto the couch.

"That was good, Alex," Ian commented proudly to his nephew.

Alex averted his eyes from his uncle saying, "Thanks." Compliments like that always made him uncomfortable. He was always unsure how he should react to them. Spying wasn't the life he wanted, so should his skill be something he should be thankful for? Alex wasn't sure.

"Though I bet you still can't take down your old uncle," Ian challenged.

Alex smiled widely at the older man, "Don't be so sure. You're still pretty puny, Ian. Come back and talk to me when you've gained some more weight." He replied.

"Uh-huh. It's okay if you're scared you'll be beaten Alex. Especially in front of your old unit," Ian said smiling right back at the boy.

Alex stepped back and motioned for Ian to come over, "Alright then old man, come on."

"Oh boy, here we go," Jack said knowing how their play fighting's usually ended up in something being broken. Vases, furniture, glasses, plates, _bones_, once even a brand new big screen television.

"Ah, we'll be gentle this time Jack. Nothing fancy Al', we're just wrestling," Ian assured.

"You got it," Alex replied, already watching his uncle as he approached him.

"Don't hurt him, Alex," Jack said smiling cheekily at Ian.

Alex chuckled and that's when Ian acted. He kicked Alex's feet out from under him, and Alex fell to the ground. When Ian lowered to pin the boy to the ground Alex acted quickly, rolled to the side, and launched himself at Ian.

They both tumbled to the ground with Alex landing on top, he tried to pin Ian's arm's down but even with Ian being malnourished for nearly a year, he was still able to overpower Alex's upper body strength. Alex supposed Jack had been feeding him too well during the last few weeks.

By the end of their roughhousing both Ian and Alex were panting heavily from both exhaustion and from the fact that they couldn't quit laughing.

Jack watched in wonder as Ian was able to open Alex up as he had. A month before this Alex would not have laughed this much in a week, much less a day. Jack knew how much Ian Rider meant to Alex, even though the boy would never admit it. She was happy she was getting her old Alex back.

Okay, okay, you win," Ian panted out, pushing Alex playfully away from him, then moving back to the couch to sit beside Jack.

Alex laid on the floor catching his breathe, then he sat up, "I'm going to get a shower, then go to bed. I'm tired," he said.

"Oh come on, I wanted to see you and Wolf have a go with each other," Snake said mischievously.

"Well that's definitely not going to happened tonight. But I notice that you're not too tired, Eagle. Why don't you give it a go with him?" Alex suggested.

Alex watched as Wolf's eyes locked onto Eagle, who was looking at him warily. When Wolf launched himself at his prey and said person started screaming he decided it was time to vacate the room.

He went upstairs and jumped quickly into the shower. Showering as quick as he could, before hopping out and putting on his pajama bottoms.

He went to his bed, tucked himself in and was asleep in seconds.

****

Alex was jolted awake by the sound of glass breaking and muffled cries. Sitting straight up in his bed, he looked over to his uncle who was not mimicking his position.

Ian climbed swiftly out of bed and to the door but before he could put ha hand on the doorknob the door was threw open and two huge men barreled in, carrying guns.

Ian stepped back and got into a fighting stance, Alex jumped out of bed and did the same.

"Come quietly or we'll shoot the boy," One of them barked.

Ian reluctantly dropped his stance, not willing to put his nephew's life in danger. He'd have to find another way to get everyone out of this.

One of the men came over to Ian with a pair of handcuffs. He wrenched his hands behind his back and clasped the handcuff's over Ian's wrists. The other man came over to Alex and did the same to him.

They were lead out of their room, down the stairs, and into the sitting room where Jack and the K-unit were currently being held.

Wolf was now sporting a cracked lip that was bleeding sluggishly. As a matter of fact the whole unit was panting heavily and sporting some new cuts and bruises, they obviously hadn't come so quietly. Even Jack's cheek was glowing a bright red.

_'They hit her,'_ Alex thought angrily.

Ian was tossed to the floor on one side of the room and Alex the other.

They obviously didn't want Ian and Alex to be able to talk.

Suddenly a dark haired man, about Ian's age, walked into the room and strolled over to stand in front of Ian with a large smile on his face.

"Hello, Ian. Did you miss me?" He asked in a deep, mocking tone.

Ian only glared deadly at the man before him and replied, "Like a toothache, Davis."

"You know him?" Alex asked puzzled.

The man Ian called Davis rounded on him, his smile growing even bigger as he approached Alex. Ian watched the man's every movement as Davis stood in front of his nephew.

"Alex Rider. Ian's poor little nephew. Your uncle thought a lot about you during his stay with SCORPIA," Davis said as he loomed over him.

"And to answer your question little Rider; yes. Your uncle knows me very well. I'm the one that delivered your uncle his... Beatings and what not. His tormentor I guess you'd say," Davis explained obviously proud at his title.

As Alex heard these words he glared at Davis with new found hatred.

Davis bent down in front of Alex.

"Your uncle is a very strong man, Alex. He took nearly everything I could throw at him, You should be proud of him. What's really starting to make me wonder is if you're anything like your uncle," Davis said, smiling wickedly at Alex, making an involuntary shiver run up his spine. But Alex refused to let this man see his fear, he only glared at the man in front of him

Davis' last statement seemed to rile Ian up, "You'll leave him alone, Davis. This has nothing to do with him." He said firmly.

"Wrong. It's between anyone with the last name Rider. And as I'm sure you still remember; You don't have any say in what happens here. You can thank your traitorous father and your uncle for this, Alex," Davis said before landing a firm punch to Alex's right jaw. The boy's head whipped to the side, rolling with the punch.

Davis abruptly stood up and landed a harsh kick to Alex's ribs, making him gasp as his breathe was knocked out of him.

"Davis!" Ian cried out, struggling vainly to get out of his handcuff's to undoubtedly beat the life out of Davis.

Davis only smirked slightly at the man's antics.

Alex sat wearily back up from where he had fallen over from the force of the kick. It wasn't too bad. Just a bruise that was undoubtedly forming. No broken ribs. Yet.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with us?" Alex finally asked as he caught his breathe.

"Well as for you and your uncle. We're heading back to SCORPIA. Ian knows this place very well. You're going back home Ian. But this time you're going to have someone to keep you company," Davis answered, looking pointedly at Alex.

"No. Davis, you can take me back with you but you'll leave Alex here. He doesn't deserve this," Ian said quickly.

"Ian!" Alex yelled getting angry with his uncle. Who was he to make a decision like this? Especially when it was about him?

"Stay out of this, Alex," Ian said in a completely professional tone. Alex nearly had to do a double take when he glared at his uncle. Alex had never heard him use such a firm, emotionless tone. It was bone chilling.

"Wow. It sounds like there's some tension in the Rider family. Well, I guess you'll have a lot of time to sort that out when we get to SCORPIA," Davis explained, ignoring Ian's earlier statement.

"What about the rest of us?" Snake finally asked. Everyone else in the room were just listening intently as the Rider's and Davis battled it out. Even the SCORPIA agents looked like they were interested in what was taking place.

Davis looked around at the rest of his captives.

"We're not scheduled to leave just yet. We have to wait for the okay. So when we do leave I'll leave a few agents behind to take care of you," Davis explained with ease.

As Alex heard these words his thought's immediately went to Jack. The SAS men could take care of themselves. Probably even take care of Jack and get away. But the odds were too stacked. Alex would be devastated if something happened to his friend.

His eyes went to his uncle for any sign of what to do.

But Ian's eyes were currently locked with Davis'. They continued this stare down until Davis finally said, "Well Ian, it looks as though I've finally figured out what's going to break you. Seeing your nephew in as much pain as you were when you were with me. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"You son-of-a-," Ian hissed vehemently, but got cut off as a phone started ringing.

"Ian! Come now, they're are gentle ears in this room that shouldn't be exposed to such language," Davis said in a mock scold.

He then pulled out a black phone and began speaking in Russian before exiting the room, but leaving the two SCORPIA agents in the room, without a second thought.

**A/N- I'm kinda biased about this chapter so let me know what you think! And this will most likely be the most action and stuff that will happen in this story....lol well after the next few chapters. Then it's back to the warm heart felt Ian and Alex moment's that we love...Or at least I do lol.**

**And soo sorry this took so long. I just couldn't get this to come out right on paper...I'm still on the fence about it. But this is the best I got so Review! Please!....It's currently 2:30AM and school sucked today so I think it's time for me to go to bed. Lol **


	10. Chapter 10

Alex quietly tried to find any leeway in the cuffs with little success. He looked over the to SCORPIA agents who were on the other side of the room talking quietly.

Ian was whispering to Wolf who was sitting beside him.

Suddenly Davis flew back into the room, still clutching his phone.

"Well we have a few more minutes until it's time for us to move. I noticed you have a suitable basement that will do fine for a holding cell while we wait. I wouldn't want you lot to be able to find your way out of your binds and escape. That would be too easy," Davis said motioning for his men to take them away.

But when one of them went to jerk Alex up Davis stopped him.

"No, not Alex. I want to have a word with him before he joins the others," he stated, which caused Ian to start struggling.

"Davis, you lay a hand on him once more I'll kill you," he hissed.

"Now Ian, calm down. I'm not going to hurt the boy. Yet. Someone might hear. No, we'll save that for when we're back with SCORPIA. Right now I just want to talk to your nephew," Davis said calmly, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezing to the point Alex was wincing slightly in pain.

These words didn't stop Ian from struggling, in fact it got worse. The guard that was holding him finally got fed up and started throwing punches and Ian, being tied up, was defenseless.

Finally another SCORPIA agent entered and between the two of them they dragged Ian out of the room.

"Wow, your uncle has quite a temper on him when it comes to you," Davis noted as he shoved Alex onto the couch to sit as he paced slowly in front of him.

"Yeah, some call it cute. I call it overprotective," Alex replied evenly.

Davis cast a sideways look at him, "you're awfully calm for a teenager. What I want to know is why SCORPIA is so interested in me bringing you to them unharmed."

Alex looked at him warily, "You mean you don't know?"

"They didn't give me the whole story. They just said that you're 'dangerous'. And to keep an eye on you. They say they've dealt with you before. I don't see what's so special about you. Other than that you're a Rider, though that's not really special. More of a death mark," Davis said.

_'Well he's right there,'_ Alex thought bitterly. But why would SCORPIA not tell Davis about him? A question he'd save for his uncle for later, if this man didn't know about him then he definitely wasn't going to tell him.

"So why does SCORPIA want you so bad? It's got to be more than just the fact that your father was John Rider," Davis asked.

"Probably because of my dazzling good looks," Alex replied sarcastically.

The older man seemed frustrated that the younger wouldn't tell him but the emotion was quickly replaced with a menacing smile as he replied, "you don't have to tell me now Alex. I'm sure I can persuade you into telling me soon. Probably after our first meeting in SCORPIA."

"I wouldn't count on it," Alex lied. He bitterly thought that if Davis was able to have a go at him once he'd be done for.

That statement got him a harsh punch to the face. Right where Davis had landed the previous one. Yep, that was going to be a bruise.

"When you talk to me from now on you will refer to me in the proper manner," Davis lectured.

Alex knew it was going to end badly but he couldn't help himself when he replied, "Well then I wouldn't count on it, _Asshole._"

Alex's thoughts were confirmed when he felt pain explode in his stomach from punch that was delivered there.

"I'm beginning to think you've been in this situation before, Alex," Davis stated dumbly.

"Wow, that took you long enough," Alex wheezed.

"I know Ian must have taught you some manners, Alex. I think it's time you started using them. If not it will end in more pain than this," Davis said in a wise manner just as one of his men came in and spoke quietly into his ear.

Davis' smile returned as his attention came back to Alex.

"Our ride as arrived Alex," He said jerking Alex to his feet, pulling a gun out and training it on the boy. Alex had a feeling Davis was just trying to scare him though. Alex felt the cuffs being removed from his wrists, and then be replaced with zip ties.

_"Less noticeable," _Alex explained to himself.

As Alex was led forcefully through the house he looked madly for something that would help him out of this. But being tied up and having a gun trained on him made escape very bleak.

He sadly wondered about what was going to happen to the K-Unit and Jack.

What startled Alex out of his thoughts was when he saw his Uncle's unconscious body being dragged behind one of Davis' men. He was already bruised from the beating he had received earlier. Alex thought he was going to be sick. They weren't even at SCORPIA yet and already Ian Rider was being beaten. Alex knew that he had far from seen the ugly side of SCORPIA; but he was about too.

"Scared yet, Alex?" Davis asked leading him outside, griping his arm tighter as they went.

"Yeah, actually I'm a little scared that you haven't got cable where we're going," Alex said trying to keep his voice even to hide what was bubbling just beneath.

"Oh, don't worry Alex, we'll keep you more than entertained," Davis said as they reached the car. Then he proceeded to shove him into the back with Ian.

Said man's head lolled to one side and onto Alex's shoulder. He noticed that Ian's breathe wasn't quite as even as an unconscious person's breathe should be. It was hitched slightly. Alex glanced through the window to see Davis and his goons talking outside the car. Inside the car they were alone.

"Ian?" Alex whispered.

"Keep calm and quiet, Alex. I'll get us out of this, trust me," Ian whispered in his ear, his mouth barely moving and his facial features not changing.

The spy prodigy noticed that Ian was no longer bound, unlike himself.

"I'm going to slip you a knife. Use it to untie yourself, but make it look like your still tied up," Ian explained as he found Alex's hands and slipped a small knife into them.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked, as he inconspicuously started hacking away at his binds.

"You'll see. Just be ready to act when I do," Ian said, effectively ending the conversation in the vehicle.

Alex hid a wince as the knife cut into his wrist as he sawed through the rest of his binds.

Suddenly the two front doors flew open and two SCORPIA agents piled into the driver and passenger seats. Davis poked his head into the passenger side window and peered into the backseat.

"I'm not riding with you in this vehicle, sadly. But I will be watching you from the car behind you. I like to think it's a better way to keep an eye on you. So don't get any ideas. Unless it's what your Uncle has in mind. Get some rest, Alex. You're going to need it." He said looking disgustedly at Ian.

Then the car was started and Davis disappeared from the passenger window to go to the second vehicle.

Alex peered at the door on his side of the car to find there was no handle to open the door or to make the window go down.

The car began to move and Alex impatiently watched as the minutes ticked by.

Fifteen minutes turned into thirty minutes, thirty into forty-five. All the while Ian kept his unconscious posture. He would undoubtedly be stiff tomorrow.

Suddenly on the empty road they were traveling on a car came barreling towards them. Alex felt Ian look out the window and see the vehicle himself, he motioned to Alex that it was time to move.

The car went past them and then tires squealed as the vehicle did a 180 degree turn and then speed up to come up beside them.

Alex saw the backseat window be rolled down from the car beside them and a gun be pointed at them.

"Get down, Alex!" Ian said, pulling his nephew down and shielding him from the glass that was now shattering around them.

Ian then sat up and opened his door from the outside.

"Come on, we have to jump!" Ian said, as he punched the agent that was in the passenger seat out as the man brought his gun around to aim at them. The man slumped forward in the front seat, clearly knocked out.

Jump? Jump where? There were people kidnapping, and now shooting at them! Where could they possibly _jump_?

Then, looking more closely at the vehicle that was shooting he could see that _Wolf_ was the one that was shooting. Then it hit him; Wolf wasn't shooting at them, he shot the window so they could open the doors. Now they were Wolf was shooting at the car behind them, the one with Davis in it.

The driver then brought his gun out and began protesting as best he could while still keeping the car on the road. Alex saw this and grabbed the arm that had the gun and forced it down, trying to get a hold on it. Ian then grabbed the knife that Alex had discarded onto the seat and plunged it in the man's shoulder, making the man drop the gun in surprise and yell out in pain.

"Let's go," Ian said, grabbing Alex by the shoulder and pulling him along.

"I'll go first then help you get across," Ian assured Alex.

Alex could only nod.

Ian quickly jerked his door completely opened and swiftly jumped into the other opened car door, having to dodge bullets as he went.

His uncle then turned around ready to help Alex into the car, when suddenly, there was a loud popping noise as a gun was fired and the car with Wolf and Ian in it swerved and quickly started to slow down. They had blown a tire.

Then there was an exploding pain in the side of his head as Alex fell back into the car. He blearily looked back as he saw that the SCORPIA agent Ian had previously knocked out had regained consciousness and pistol whipped Alex.

The last thing Alex thought before he slipped into blessed unconsciousness was that the Hell that was once his uncle's had now become his own.

**A/N- Well then...I'm not sure about this chapter but then again this is as best as I could get it.**

**It was kinda short I know....Maybe even a bit cheesy...But it's all I could come up with. And this was the hardest chapter for this story I've had to write so far. Though...I kinda say that about all of the chapters I write lol but this one really was a bit more difficult lol promise.**

**Oh, and I want everyone to know that I know that the action would probably only be a two chapters....but as you can see that's kinda changed a bit.**

**Ian's reaction to Alex being alone and with SCORPIA soon!**

**Anyways review and let me know how you liked it please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- thought I'd put in a gentle warning....It gets a bit...kinda...graphic for about one scene in this chapter for anyone who doesn't like that.( I don't think it's all THAT bad but some people might) And a few 'bad words' get thrown into this chapter. (again I don't consider them all that bad but some people might)**

**and the whole 'page break' thing isn't working at ALL on my computer so it might be hard to distinguish scene changes and for that I'm deeply sorry...if anyone has any tips on this it would be nice!**

"Damn it!" Ian yelled as he struck out with his foot at the punctured tire.

"Ian, you're going to have to calm down," Wolf said as him and Fox saw the rest of the K-unit and Jack pull up with their car since they had taken the extra one SCORPIA had left behind for the agents that were supposed to kill them.

Ian only ignored Wolf as he felt his stomach clench with guilt. This was his fault. He had been so wrapped up in being Alex's uncle again he had neglected the fact that they were still in danger no matter where they were.

"Ian?" Jack asked tearfully, walking over to him. Her steps slow and careful.

Ian wondered why she was so wary of him. Then he realized that he must look livid, standing off by himself staring blankly in the direction his nephew of fourteen years had been taking off in. Grief was setting in. Ian felt absolutely hopeless.

"We'll get him back, Ian," Fox said lightly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Someone call Blunt. I want to talk to him. Now," Ian said, deliberately ignoring the comforting gestures.

But as he looked over he could see Snake over to the side already talking quickly on the phone before hanging up.

"Let's get going we've got a hectic drive ahead of us," Snake said piling into the car.

Ian nodded sullenly before getting into the vehicle also. As they all got in and started their drive to MI6, the older Rider felt Jack shaking and crying beside him.

He wrapped his arm slowly around her, mindful of his new bruises and cuts he had acquired, and pulled her close to him.

"I'll get him back, Jack," Ian said firmly, as Jack put her head on his chest and sobbed silently.

"I know you will, Ian," She said confidently.

He felt a bit guilty for lying to Jack. He had no idea if he would be able to get Alex back. They had no idea where to even begin to look. It took MI6 nearly an year to find Ian, and even then that was an accident. And if they did manage to find Alex he would more than likely be broken or more scarred than he already was. Ian himself was more than a little rattled by the whole ordeal, though he refused to ever admit it. Ian didn't care what Alex had accomplished he was still a child. _His_ child. And he would do anything he possible could to keep him safe.

****

When Alex woke up he knew he was in trouble. His head was pounding and he could feel something sticky trickling down his scalp. Blood.

As he sat up and opened his eyes he saw that he was in a cell with huge iron bars. A small toilet was in the corner along with an even smaller sink. There was wash clothes lying on the floor presumably to clean himself up. What scared Alex was that there was quite a few of them here. Which tipped him off that he was going to be getting a bit messy soon.

He got up dizzily and walked to the sink and as he turned on the faucet a voice came from behind him.

"Well I see you finally decided to wake up," Davis said leaning against the other side of the bars leaning on them watching Alex like he was an exotic animal pent up in a zoo.

"Yes, well getting a concussion tends to make me a bit sleepy," Alex replied, making sure his voice sounded calm and even.

"Well I can't guarantee you'll have a lot of time to sleep now that you're here, Alex," Davis said, moving to the lock on the barred door and sticking a key in the lock, then throwing the door open.

"Alex, it's time that you and I had our first meeting," Davis informed as he grabbed Alex by the arm and dragging him our of his confines.

Alex immediately tensed as he was dragged down a long corridor. They walked a few more paces, past a few more doors until they finally stopped at the one door Davis wanted. He opened the door and pushed Alex in. He filed in behind the boy and closed and locked the door.

It was a medium sized, empty room, with a chair and rope in the middle of the room. Alex was unsurprised when he found himself being forced into the medal chair and rope was tied around his limbs tightly. He then noticed that there was a horrible amount of blood stains on the ropes. Alex figured morbidly that his blood would soon be added to it.

****

What seemed like an eternity later Ian Rider was sitting in office of Alan Blunt once again.

The K- unit was standing behind them while Jack and Ian occupied the two chairs.

"We have not finished interrogating the SCORPIA agents you apprehended yet. As soon as we get a location out of one of them I'll let you know," Mrs. Jones said reassuringly.

"So what do you two expect me to do?" Ian asked slowly, sitting forward in his chair threateningly.

"Well, you look like you've been knocked around a bit. Why don't you go have yourself checked out by a doctor. Make sure there's nothing seriously wrong with you. Then get some rest. You look like you need it," Blunt suggested.

"If you think for one minute that I'm just going to sit around and do nothing as my nephew is in trouble you two are sadly mistaken. I want to interrogate the agents," Ian stated, standing up.

No one stopped him as Ian walked out of the room with a glint in his eye.

****

Alex wearily drifted in and out of consciousness. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He was still tied to the chair, still trying without much success to stifle what yells he could as Davis pounded his fists into his body like a human punching bag. He only stopped to take a knife and rake it down Alex's skin.

Whimpers were beginning to slip out of Alex's lips more and more.

Finally there was a gut-wrenching crack as one of Alex's ribs snapped. Alex couldn't help it this time he yelled. He hated to let this man know he had hurt him, but this was too much.

But some good came out of it. Davis was no longer hitting him or dragging a knife down his bare skin. Just glaring at the boy as he loomed over him panting.

"We're through for today, Alex. Consider this a warm up for later. Soon you'll be ready to answer questions, I've been dying to know."

Alex could only look at the floor as he tried to breathe through the pain. Looking down at himself he saw that his clothes were proceeding to be covered in blood.

The four cuts he ha acquired were now bleeding sluggishly. He jumped as two men walked in and began untying him. Soon he was hauled painfully to his feet and was taken back to his cell.

As he fell to the floor of the cell he knew he had to get up. At the very least his cuts needed to be attended to or else they would become infected and be even more painful.

But he couldn't seem to find the strength to get up, every movement caused him pain. So he quietly and somewhat gratefully passed out.

****

Ian was currently nose to nose with one of the three SCORPIA agents they had obtained. He'd yell at these men all night if he had to.

"Where did Davis take, Alex?" Ian asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't know," The man replied a bit uneasy. This man was clearly the weaker of the three, probably one of SCORPIA's newest members.

"Look, I can tell you now if you don't help us out things will only get worse for you. But if you do maybe we can cut you a deal," Ian said wisely though he knew he was lying. He didn't want or care to help this man out. He chose this lifestyle and now he was going to face the consequences of it.

The man looked torn so he kept talking.

"Look, I'll get you some water so you can have some privacy to think it over," Ian said in as calm a voice he could muster up. He would play good cop if that would get him the information he needed.

As he walked out of the interrogation room he ran into Snake who handed him a bottle of water. Apparently they had heard the conversation.

"Where's Jack?" Ian asked as he nodded his head appreciatively to Snake as he took the bottle of water.

"I talked her into getting some rest," Fox stated.

Ian nodded gratefully and turned to the team, "I think I've almost got this guy cracked. So get some agents and SAS teams together; We're leaving as soon as possible."

"You're going with us?" Wolf asked doubtfully.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to stay here and wait for you to bring my battered nephew home to me," Ian said before promptly walking back into interrogation, masking his hatred for the man opposite him. He was the only thing standing in the way of him getting to Alex at the moment.

"So have you decided?" Ian asked evenly, handing the bottle of water to the man.

"Yes, I have. No. I refuse to tell you anything," the man replied stubbornly.

"What?" Ian bit out, his anger flaring up.

"I don't give a damn about your nephew. He should've known better than to screw with SCORPIA. So the kid deserves what he gets," the man said rudely.

Ian stood up and got up into the mans face before replying.

"Do you have a family? Do they know what you do for a living?" He asked.

As predicted the man wisely said nothing but he had a wary look on his face though he he was trying to mask it. This agent would not have lasted long as a SCORPIA agent.

Ian smiled, "You don't have to tell me. I'll find out. If you don't tell me where they took my nephew I'll bring your family in here, sit them down right in front of you and explain to them exactly what you do. And it can't be that hard to find out everything you've done for SCORPIA in your short career there; I'll show them your file. Your family will be so sick with what you've become. Then they'll be ordered to leave and we'll kill you. Then when you die no one is going to '_give a damn about you_'. Now, do you want to try this again?" Ian asked. Throughout the whole speech he kept his voice calm, and that was probably what unnerved the SCORPIA agent the most, because the man raked a weary hand through his hair before whispering, "Okay. Fine, I'll tell you."

The man had a far off look in his eyes as he was obviously trying to picture what Ian had just described to him before leaning forward to give Ian the location of the place Alex Rider was currently in his own hell at.

**A/N-...Tada?...keep in mind this is kinda out of my territory...I'm not exactly used to writing 'torture' fics(though I read them a lot.)...I realize this isn't as hardcore as some of the other torture fics but it's as good as I could get it without completely coming out of my comfort zone...If this turns out to not be as bad as I thought it could continue for a bit longer..but you'll have to tell me how I did!**

** And I have no idea if that's really how an interrogation would go down at MI6....or if they even interrogate....(I've been watching too much NCIS I suppose XD)**


	12. Chapter 12

Alex woke to the sound of his cell door crashing open and Davis stepping in. He had to fight back a groan as he was forced to his feet and dragged out of the room.

"Well, Alex I think you've had enough time to rest. Now we should get started again," The older man said cheerfully as he and Alex walked into a different room and this time Alex was made to lay down and lie on a metal table with the place where the feet would be was elevated. Even as Alex struggled he was tied down to it.

Alex did his best to mask his fear but he knew it had to be all over his face.

"You've been very brave so far, Alex. I seem to think it's because you have hope that your dear uncle will come and save you. But if Ian does have any sense at all he'd do well to stay away from here. To forget about you. It wouldn't surprise me if he's done just that. Him and that housekeeper of yours. This was Ian's hell for nearly a year, Alex. Don't think for a moment that he's going to willingly come back. You're not going anywhere," Davis taunted.

Alex knew this was supposed to be yet another kind of torture as the man talked, but keeping himself just out of Alex's vision. That he was just saying these things to try to get him to lose the hope he had left. But nevertheless the barbed comments did hurt.

"Nice try, Davis," Alex said quietly, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hmm, didn't work, huh? Well maybe what I have planned for you today will shed some light as to just why you're not going anywhere," Davis said coming over and producing a wooden stick out of nowhere. He went to the end with Alex's feet and stopped.

"Falanga. The form of torture where you beat the soles of the feet. A very good form of torture because it doesn't cause a lot of damage, but it does cause quite a bit of pain. Due to the cluster of nerve endings in your feet. And it takes quite a long time to heal. It also means that walking, let alone running, will be out of the question for you," Davis said, drawing back the piece of wood.

Alex could only close his eyes tight as he felt the crashing pain of Davis' wood on the soles of his feet. Over and over again. He could feel splinters breaking off the wooden stick and embedding into the soles of his feet. He could feel blood trickling down his feet. He whimpered as this went on for nearly ten minutes. By then the bottom of his feet were bloody, bruised, and a mess in general. Just the thought of walking on them filled Alex's stomach with dread. Davis was right, now the thought of even trying to escape seemed pointless. If someone came for him he wouldn't be of any use; If anything he'd just get his rescuers killed or caught in the process.

"God, Davis what is it that you want?" Alex asked hoarsely.

Davis raised his eyebrows as he tossed the bloody piece of wood to the ground, "I told you Alex. This is from the higher ups, they've ordered me to. This is my job, to torture you. SCORPIA wants what's left of your miserable life to be painful," Davis answered as two guards entered and unbuckled Alex's restraints. And much to his disappointment he was made to stand and walk.

Groaning as they drug him from the room and back into his cell. And by the time they were entered the cell Alex was breathing heavily and stifling yelps and tears that were threatening to come. As he was shoved into his cell and fell to the floor he noticed a tray of food had been left for him. A few pieces of toast with a tall pitcher of water. Better than nothing, Alex supposed.

Alex reluctantly tended to his feet the best he could before eating. He was starved but he knew an infection in his feet would be ten times worse than a few hunger pains. He grabbed a washcloth and as painlessly as he could went to the sink and began to work on his feet. He tried to get the splinters out of his feet the best he could.

He then crawled over to his food and began munching away, looking around as best he could to see if there was a weak spot in the cell. Finding none, Alex sadly knew the only thing else to do was to hope that Ian and the K-unit found him soon, he'd help the best he could then.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to wait two days before we can be scheduled to even start to move in to save Alex? Are you out of your mind, Blunt?" Ian yelled, generally causing a scene in Mr. Blunt's room.

Darkness was beginning to fall on the city of London.

"Ian calm down. We have to get a bigger team than expected on this and plans have to be made. If we go in there unorganized then that's not going to do Alex any good. We'll get him back," Mrs. Jones explained.

Ian sighed, he knew she was right.But he knew that ever second that they wasted, he knew his nephew was undoubtedly in danger, pain.

"Whether you like it or not, Ian, Alex is a very good spy, even at such a young age. He will be able to keep himself alive until we can get there," Blunt put in, dully.

"You better hope so, Blunt. If something happens to Alex other than what I'm expecting you'll be held personally responsible. By me," Ian said harshly.

"Are you threatening me, Ian?" Blunt asked almost incredulously.

"You have no idea," Ian answered. And with that he walked out of the office and ran straight into Jack and the K- unit.

"Hey, Jack. Did you have a nice rest?" Ian asked, lightly.

"Tell me you know where Alex is?" Jack asked immediately.

Ian nodded, "I know where he is."

"Are you going to get him?" She asked.

"Soon," Ian said lightly, not wanting to alarm her, " why don't you go ahead and head to that new safe house MI6 has given us?"

"What? No, I'm not leaving until I know Alex is safe," Jack said firmly.

"Jack, there's nothing you can do here. Go and rest up some more. You won't do Alex any good, worrying yourself to death," Ian said ushering her to the agent that was waiting to take her to the safe house.

"You promise you'll be careful?" Jack asked warily.

Ian smiled a bit, "I'm always careful."

Jack only smiled a sarcastic smile as she walked away.

When Ian turned back to he K- unit his face was completely serious again, "alright, let's get this plan worked out so we can go. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow and not a second later."

* * *

Alex was getting a bit panicky as he woke up yet again to realize that he was still stuck in his cell, still trying to think of _anything_ that would take his mind off the pain in his body and newly bloodied feet.

His thoughts drifted to Ian. The man had lived through a year of this, though Alex couldn't see how. This was complete hell. His uncle must have been a whole lot stronger than he had suspected. Especially since he had made it out with his own sanity. Alex was somewhat strengthened by that, he knew that Ian was going to find him.

And that's what he kept repeating to himself as he heard the clang of his cell door being opened yet again.

**A/N- Well then, the whole foot beating thing came from Wikipedia, so thank them for that, haha.**

**I tried to make this better due to the fact that there was a drastic drop in reviews, which tells me I need to work on my 'torturing' or whatever skills. And yes, this was stupidly short for such a long wait, and for that I'm sorry. But there should be a longer chapter next time. **

** Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- WARNING!! It gets kinda graphic in this chapter so....beware**

Alex wearily looked at the wall ahead of him as he sat, bound, to the chair he was sitting in, in the middle of the room.

Davis walked menacingly slow around Alex, carrying a taser in his right hand.

The teen had become quite familiar with the taser in the past few hours.

Alex Rider was absolutely exhausted and not just from the physical abuse. The mental abuse Davis had been hammering into his brain was slowly tearing him down.

All Alex wanted to do was sleep. But every time the teen would nod off Davis would electrocute him awake. They had been doing this for hours upon hours. Alex felt like he hadn't slept in a month when in fact it had just been barely a day.

His throat was sore from the fact of him crying out with pain every time a jolt of electricity was sent through his body.

Alex felt his eyes sliding involuntarily shut, then unbelievable pain erupted in his back and spread throughout his body. Alex cried out until the pain finally stopped, leaving him panting, all the while his throat felt like he had swallowed a razor blade.

"No sleeping just yet, Alex," Davis said pleasantly.

He then leaned closer to Alex and whispered into his ear, "We've been monitoring MI6's progress, Alex. I'm sorry to say they're not even attempting to look for you. Apparently they don't want to risk starting a brawl with SCORPIA. And obviously Ian thinks it would be best not to upset things too. Ian's gone. He's left you and you're all alone," Davis whispered into the disoriented teens ear., "And even if he did want to come he'd be too scared. Ian Rider would not step foot back in this place to save you. You were a burden to him, he got saddled with you and now that he's found a way out of it he's damn well going to take it. All those 'trips' he went on? They weren't _all _missions, most of the time they were just vacations so that he could get away from _you_. He told me himself. He's happy you're here."

If Alex was in a better state of mind he might have not believed that, but in the state of mind he was currently in, believe was just what he did.

Alex's stomach lurched and he thought he was going to be sick, then Davis motioned for the guards to come in and take Alex back to his cell.

"I think I'll finally let you sleep on that, Alex," Davis said as Alex was hauled to his battered feet, talking as if Alex should be grateful towards him that he was allowing him to sleep....and in a way Alex was.

As soon as the disoriented teen was shoved into his cell, he fell onto the ground, groaning as he jostled his new electrical burns on his back and chest, and fell into a restless sleep. The words Davis had ground into his already un-stable state.

"_You were a burden to him... vacations so that he could get away from_ you_... Ian's gone...He's left you and you're all alone...He's happy you're here...."_

* * *

Davis was leaning back in his chair smoking a cigarette. He vaguely looked over on the monitor of the cell that held Alex, who was currently throwing his guts up on the floor, to make sure the kid wasn't dead. Though if Alex did die it wouldn't exactly be and skin off him. His higher ups might be a bit upset at how short his stay was but they'd get over it, he accomplished his duty. Even if it was a bit quick.

Suddenly he heard a bone rattling explosion coming from the far end of the building.

Davis mentally cursed. They had been found. Then he smiled lightly as he realized that if this was MI6 then Ian Rider was undoubtedly in the building searching for his nephew. Sure, torturing Alex was fun for him, taking away the last bit of Alex's hope and trust in his uncle. But he much more got a kick out of seeing Ian in pain. After a year of beating and abusing the man Davis was more or less obsessed with the man. If he was currently diagnosed by a professional he would be put away for being crazy. He got his kicks out of seeing Ian in pain. Davis had no problem admitting he was sadistic, that very trait was what SCORPIA had hired him for in the first place.

Davis grabbed his gun and stealthily made his way to Alex's cell.

Davis entered the cell that had the blonde haired, unconscious boy in it. He pulled out a knife, if Ian wanted to see his nephew he'd let him. But he'd make sure it was a sight Ian Rider never wanted to see.

He wanted Alex awake for the good part so first he stabbed him in the shoulder, effectively bringing Alex out of his unconscious state and back to his world of pain.

"Glad to see you're awake, Alex. I know you didn't really have a long time to sleep but there was some unplanned guests that have arrived so we have to make sure they like what they see," Davis said once again in a nice tone as Alex gasp in pain, "don't worry when this is over we'll patch you up...so we can do it _all over again_."

Davis jerked the blade out of the boy's shoulder, causing him to scream, then he took the knife and ran it down the back of the youngest Rider's back. Four more drags later he heard a close gunshot and footsteps coming down the stairs. Alex had passed back out from the pain two cuts ago. Davis' face lit up as he knew who was about to walk through the door. He tossed the bloody knife to the ground and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Alex.

Ian Rider had lost the whole K-unit in the commotion the moment the explosions and fighting had begun.

Ian, armed and dangerous, made his way through the building, shooting anyone that stood in the way of him. He vaguely wondered what Alex would think of that.

Ian had killed before, surely Alex knew that, but Ian also knew that Alex strongly opposed killing. Ian wasn't exactly proud of it himself but it came with the job, and right now he would do anything to save Alex; whether the kid approved of his actions or not.

They managed to get rough layouts of the building from thee SCORPIA agents. Ian wasn't entirely sure they could be trusted, but at the moment it was all they had to go on.

He came upon the left that he had been instructed to take to reached Alex. He went down a narrow flight of stairs, at the bottom he came upon a locked door. Ian swiftly took out his flashlight, clicked it on to see the lock better, and aimed his gun at the lock, shooting it off.

Ian didn't enter the room right away, he took cover by the side wall and aimed his flashlight and gun into the darkened room.

Ian's heart fluttered when he saw two rows of cells in the room.

Though even in his anxiousness he didn't drop his guard, he wasn't one of MI6's top agents for nothing.

He slowly entered the room, shining his flashlight and aiming his gun in a most professional manner.

Though he hid it well, he was mildly surprised when lights flicked brightly on in the dungeon like room.

"Good evening, Ian," Davis greeted, his gun trained....not on Ian.

The elder Rider kept his gun trained on Davis' head but he glanced to where Davis was aiming.

Ian Rider thought his heart stopped. He thought he could handle it, but nothing could prepare him for the gut-wrenching sight before him.

Alex Rider laid sprawled out on the floor of his cell, blood pooling from his body and onto the floor. His complexion was terribly pale, his skin was sweaty, and bruises covered his body. The only good thing that Ian saw on the boy that gave him hope was the small rise and fall of his chest.

_"Someone's not coming out of this room alive, and I can guarantee it won't be me or Alex,"_ Ian thought dangerously before he turned his attention back Davis.

"You're dead," He stated.

"That so? It looks like Alex has already filled that position," Davis said smiling, gun still aimed at the boy.

Ian tried to edge his way closer to Alex, but Davis caught the move.

"Uh-uh, one more step and Alex is going to be sporting yet another wound," Davis replied.

Ian sighed, "Okay, Davis here's the thing; you let the SAS take Alex back and I'll stay. Just let Alex go you've put him through enough."

"Personally Ian, if it was my choice I'd probably take that offer but the heads of SCORPIA think differently. They want Alex here, and in pain," Davis said going over to the boy.

"And just how do you think you're going to get out of here with Alex? We've got this place covered," Ian replied.

"Nothing a little negotiating can't handle," Davis said hoisting the boy up to his feet...bloody torn to shreds feet Ian noted.

Alex's face screwed up in pain at the movement as he woke up. He started to groan and struggle weakly to get out of Davis' arms.

Davis put the gun to Alex's throat, "Now don't forget, you shoot me I can still get a bullet into your poor nephew." He said over Alex's cries of pain.

"Oh, come on Alex! Look who came to tell you goodbye," Davis said urging Alex to open his eyes with a jab with the gun, "apparently he did care just enough to see you off to your doom."

Ian desperately thought of somehow to get that gun away from his bleeding nephew but ideas were far and few between at the moment as he heard Davis' last comment, _"Care just enough? _Davis, what have you done?"

"I just told him the truth, Ian. About how he was a burden to you, and how you don't care about him," Davis said simply with a knowing smile.

Ian gaped as he saw Alex's pained expression, pain that was not physical but emotional pain.

"He lied to you, Alex," Ian said immediately but he knew it was falling on dead ears, he could see the state Alex was in.

Ian suddenly felt and heard a huge explosion that was so close it knocked Ian to the ground.

Apparently it did the same to Davis because when he looked up he saw Davis struggling to get up, but Alex was laid motionlessly on top of him, passed out again.

Ian got up and sprinted over to Alex gently pulling him off Davis and hauling said man to his feet, who had lost his gun in the explosion.

Davis threw a punch to Ian's face which connected full on. Though that didn't seem to faze Ian as the hatred finally exploded from deep down inside of him. This man had taken him away from his life and tortured him for nearly a year, and as they say; Karma's a bitch.

Ian punched Davis in the stomach and felt the man double over as he reached for his gun....which was laying on the other side of the room next to Alex.

Davis saw red, this wasn't the way it was supposed to go, his captives were supposed to struggle with no prevail, not be able to fight back. He wanted Ian on the ground next to his nephew wondering if the next breath he took would be his last.

Davis regain his breathe quickly and charged at Ian pounding into every bit of the man that he could. But Ian wasn't going to be taken down so easily, he managed to dodge most of the hits and return quite a few of the punches himself.

Alex groaned himself awake, pain exploding in his shoulder and back so terribly he thought he was going to pass back out. He blinked back the black spots that were popping up in his vision. He vaguely noticed Ian and Davis fighting in the other side of the room. Alex tried to move but as soon as he moved to prop himself up the pain revved up twice as bad as before and Alex felt tears roll uncontrollably down his face.

He tilted his head to the side and saw that a gun was laying within arms reach of him. He reached his arm out and his fingers brushed along the butt of the gun. He grasped it and pulled it close. He suddenly heard a strangling sound and he looked back over to see Davis straddling Ian with this hands closed around his throat.

As Alex picked up the gun and shakily aimed it at Davis, his only thoughts were on Ian Rider. Not what he was about to do. The thoughts that Davis had drilled into his mind were obsolete. His thoughts were completely on his uncle.

He gasped as he forced himself to sit up to get a better look at his target. Davis was still strangling Ian who was struggling to get out of the man's grip, his face a dark red.

Alex cocked the gun, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Ian couldn't get out of Davis' grip, not matter how hard he tried.

Davis looked down at him as he smiled and made his grip tighter on Ian's throat.

Suddenly Davis let go, crying out in pain as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Ian gasped for air as he looked for the source of the bullet, and saw his nephew slumped against the wall painfully sitting up pointing the gun flimsily at Davis.

Ian fought off the urge to pass out and dizzily made his way over to Alex, ignoring Davis who was trying to force himself up off the ground where he was clutching his shoulder.

Ian gently took his gun away from Alex, "We're almost done here, Al'. You're going to be fine."

Then he stood up and walked back over to Davis and kicked him in his injured shoulder as hard as he possibly could, watching with grim satisfaction as the sadistic man cried out in pain.

He heard distant footsteps getting closer quickly, knowing he would have to do this quickly before something interrupted him again.

He raised his gun to Davis' head and cocked the gun.

"Look how the tables have turned, Ian. I want you to know that even if you kill me; Your nephew is broken, he's not worth anything anymore, even if he does survive," Davis said, with still a smile plastered on his face, even when he was about to face his death.

Ian saw the door open out of the corner of his eye, Fox, Wolf and a couple other soldiers barreled in and Ian didn't waste anymore time, in case someone tried to stop him, he pulled the trigger, embedding a bullet into Davis' forehead.

He immediately dropped his gun and went over to his unconscious nephew.

"How is he?" He asked a soldier who was currently wrapping Alex's wounds.

"He needs a hospital as soon as possible, he's losing too much blood," The soldier said, not pausing in his work on the boy, as two other soldiers came barreling in with a stretcher.

Suddenly Alex began to stir, moaning noisily. Ian approached Alex's side, taking his hand.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Ian?...What?" He asked weakly, clearly disoriented as he looked at the people around him with obvious fear.

"How are you feeling, Alex? Dizzy?" The same soldier asked, checking the boy's pupils as he nodded slightly, before grimacing, " elevate his feet. And keep pressure on those wounds, he's going into shock. Alex, concentrate on your breathing for me."

"Lets get him out of here. We're airlifting him to the nearest hospital. Are you riding with us?" Ian heard someone asks as Alex was placed on the stretcher and hurriedly moved out of the cell room.

"Of course," Ian replied.

"We'll be there as soon as we get everything under control here, Ian," Fox assured.

Ian nodded and followed the unconscious form that was his nephew to the helicopter outside.

"What's going on out there?" Ian asked quietly, not taking his eyes off Alex.

"We have them detained. Everything's under control out there. There really wasn't a lot of people here in the first place," Fox informed, his eyes looking at Davis' corpse.

Ian sighed again as he sat in the hospital waiting room. He had been there for nearly three hours.

He called Jack to inform her that they had Alex, casually leaving out the state he had found him in. Though what kind of state _had_ Ian found him in? He had saw the pain in Alex's eyes when Davis had mentioned the lie Davis had drilled into his head, and it seemed that Alex believed it somehow. But then the boy saved his life. Alex Rider had actually shot someone, granted it wasn't the kill shot but he had shot a man nonetheless.

"Ian Rider?" called a doctor who was the one that had running beside Alex's bed as they whisked him away to the ER.

Ian stood walked as calmly as he could over to the doctor and held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Doctor Conway," The man in scrubs greeted.

"How's my nephew, doctor?" Ian asked.

"He's a _very _lucky boy, Mr. Rider. He was in severe shock when he got here, he had lost an exceptional amount of blood. He's lucky that he has type O blood because that's the most common of all blood. We've had to give him a transfusion. He's stable at the moment, but he's really dehydrated so we're handling that and a right rib was broken so we had to handle that. He's been beaten and he's bruised practically everywhere. He's exhausted, I'm guessing from sleep deprivation. But what we were a bit worried about after we got the blood loss straightened out was his feet, they were severely beaten. They were bleeding sluggishly and infection had set in pretty bad but we're getting him a good dose of antibiotics, he's currently sporting a fever at the moment and he'll be in a fair amount of pain for awhile but other than that he will be okay." Dr. Conway explained.

Ian closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief, "can I see him?"

"He's sedated now, he, uh, woke up and panicked so we had to calm him down so he didn't hurt himself but you're more than welcome to stay with him. Maybe you can keep him calm. Follow me and I'll take you to his room," He answered motioning for the Ian to follow him.

When they reached Alex's room the doctor patted him on the shoulder and left. Ian sighed, willing himself to walk into the room. Ian hated to see Alex in distress, and now here they were, Alex lying in a hospital bed because of his uncle's past.

_"It's his past now, too,"_ Ian thought as he forced himself to walk into the room.

Alex looked deathly pale against the cotton white hospital sheets. A nose cannula was draped over his face. And a bag of fluid and blood was hung over his bed on a post. Ian silently took a seat beside his nephews sick bed.

The elder Rider was having a hard time comprehending all that had happened. His one and only nephew who he had raised as his own child had been _tortured_. It's not exactly something that you would put in a baby book.

Ian felt his stomach ache with guilt as he looked at Alex's battered chest, the upper part wrapped from the stab wound Ian had observed earlier. And he suspected the boys back looked a fair bit worse. Ian thought he was going to be sick.

The man stood and walked to the adjoining bathroom and washed his face before looking at himself in the mirror. He looked worse for the wear also. Thick hand prints were embedded in his throat from Davis strangling him. His eye was black and hurt like hell.

Ian sighed and walked back to his seat to find Jack Starbright sitting in his place, holding Alex's hand while tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Jack, he'll be okay," he assured, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"I hope so, Ian. You've never seen him after he's come back from a mission. It's terrible. He tries to act fine but you can see it in his eyes, he's hurting, but he refuses to do anything about it but bury it and move on," Jack said in a whisper.

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Ian said firmly, wincing slightly at how Alex Rider could act so much like him and John. He was too young to be acting like John and himself.

Jack turned around to Ian to say something when she took in the sight of his bruised throat.

"Ian!" She yelled in a whisper.

"I'm okay," he replied.

But she would have none of it as she went to the bathroom and found a washcloth, doused it in water and brought it back over to Ian.

"Sit," she ordered.

Ian laughed slightly at the order, "Jack, I'm-"

"Sit _down,_ Ian," She said again.

Ian sighed and sat and let her gently wipe the bruises in a soothing manner. Soon Ian felt his eyes droop in exhaustion himself, he hadn't slept since Alex had went been taken, only taking short barely fifteen minute naps.

"Why don't I stay with Alex, tonight? You go get some sleep," Jack suggested, knowing it was a lost cause anyways.

"No, I'm staying I want you to get back to that safe house. I don't have the energy to come and save you from SCORPIA too," Ian said in a failed attempt to make a joke.

Nothing was too funny when your child was laying next to you in a hospital bed.

"Yes, there's two men waiting outside for me now," Jack said in a huff, "they're so dull, at this point I'd almost welcome the K- units presence."

"They should be getting back to you soon, Jack. I'm sure they're missing you too," Ian said walking her to the door to meet her new bodyguards.

"You better be taking care of my girl, boys," Ian said to the MI6 agents.

"Yes, sir," One of them said professionally.

Ian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at being called 'sir'.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jack," Ian replied kissing her on the cheek.

Jack nodded and left with the agents.

Ian closed the door and made his way back to the stiff chair beside the still form of Alex Rider. Neither uncle nor nephew would move from their spots the whole night.

**A/N- Well that's another installment. I hope you liked it.....I certainly liked it. Or it's one of my favorites at least haha.**

** Let me know if it got better, worse,...or just terrible!**


	14. Chapter 14

Alex battled through the drug induced sleep sluggishly. He could hear the faint beep of a heart monitor that was starting to beep faster as he surfaced from his unconscious state. He heard a voice talking softly to him. Ian. His uncle was with him, he was safe.

Then harsh words came crashing into his mind and he had no idea how they got there.

* * *

_"You were a burden to him...to get away from you...Ian's gone....you're all alone."_

Ian sat up anxiously as Alex's heart monitor increased its beeping.

He hit the call button and placed a hand gently on the boy's bruised shoulder. He saw Alex's breathing get more rapid and stressed.

"Alex, can you hear me?" He asked gently.

His nephew's eyes fluttered open tiredly and looked over at Ian.

The older man looked like he was going to jump for joy when the kid's brown eyes met his royal blue ones. But his excitement was deferred when Ian saw the raw pain and confusion in his eyes. He never knew that so much emotion could be seen in someone's eyes as young as Alex, but here it was.

A nurse came silently in, interrupting Ian and Alex's silent stare down with a syringe in her hand.

"Good morning Mr. Rider," She greeted in an American accent, though Ian couldn't tell if she was talking to him or Alex so he nodded slightly his eyes still on Alex.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain, okay, Buddy?" She stated more than asked.

Alex didn't seem to comprehend her statement so the blonde haired nurse smiled sadly as she emptied the syringe's contents into his IV before leaving the room as quietly as she came.

Ian waited patiently for the pained expression on Alex's face diminished a bit.

His nephew turned his head slowly toward him.

"Ian?" Alex tried to say, but his throat was too sore for the sound to be anything more than a croaky whisper.

Ian reached over, beyond Alex's line of sight, to produce a small plastic cup of water with a straw in it.

"Sip slowly or you'll get sick," Ian instructed, holding the straw to Alex's mouth.

Alex complied, sipping the wet water down his throat to sooth the rawness of his throat.

Alex pulled back but kept quiet, turning his head away from Ian.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, knowing that when Alex couldn't stand to look at him something was wrong.

Alex was silent for a while before replying, "I didn't know.....or I never really thought about it, really." He said in a whisper.

"Thought about what, Alex?" Ian asked confused by the boy's words.

"I was a burden to you. You didn't want me, you just got saddled with me when Mom and Dad died," Alex replied with more hurt in his voice and expression than Ian could stand.

Ian had a feeling that Alex would take to heart what Davis had beat into his head. And he didn't blame Alex either, Davis had done quite a number on Ian's mental state. But Ian was an adult and able to work through what he had endured...Or at least that's what he had convinced himself. Alex on the other hand was still just a kid, Ian didn't care what _anyone_ said; Alex Rider was still a child in his eyes and probably always would be.

"Alex-" Ian started only to be cut off by Alex's weakened voice.

"Please don't lie to me, Ian. You and I both know that I've had enough of that." He replied harshly.

Ian could only stare in shock at his nephew as the kid tried to blink back his tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Ian hated it when Alex cried, which was few and far between, but all the same Ian Rider's stomach clenched each time he saw it.

"Alex, did you ever wonder why I took you instead of letting Ash take you? I mean, after all he was your godfather. He had every right to take you in and raise you," Ian stated lightly.

Alex only shrugged as best as his injuries would allow and replied, "He told you he didn't want me either? It wouldn't surprise me, I mean it's not like he needed anything around to remind him of John Rider..or to remind himself that he was a bastard."

"No, well that would have probably wound up happening, but I told Ash that I wanted you. You were my brother's kid, my nephew. As soon as I heard that John and Helen were dead, the _very_ first words that came out of my mouth were, 'where is my nephew'....After, of course, I threw my guts up in the nearest toilet. But I do not _ever_ want to hear you say that you were a burden to me. Granted, our first couple of weeks together were a bit rocky, but I pulled you through it, and I only dropped you on your head twice," Ian said, trying to turn the end of his speech into a joke.

Alex finally turned his head to look at Ian, which he took to be a good thing so he kept talking.

"Davis did this to you, Alex. He took the one person you had left in you life and told you that I didn't care. And in the state you were in, you believed it," he finished.

Alex looked at Ian with pain in his eyes, "I can't be left alone again, Ian...I...I acted like it was no big deal at first, but when you left and I got caught up in this with MI6...I was lost."

Ian looked at Alex with guilt in his eyes, but he knew he deserved the guilt and so much more for putting Alex through this.

"I know, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Not again. And I'm not going to let _this_ happen to you ever again," Ian replied.

Alex only looked sadly at Ian, "you and I both know that you can't promise that."

"No, but I can damn sure try," he replied determinedly.

Alex surprisingly managed a small smile, "thank you, Ian."

There was a comfortable silence for awhile and Ian saw Alex's pale expression become darker and far away.

"Alex, why don't you try to get some sleep? We'll talk about the rest when you get stronger. I'm surprised you managed to stay awake for as long as you have," Ian suggested, trying to get the boy's mind off whatever it was.

"Did I kill him?" Alex whispered.

Ian was momentarily confused before it dawned on him, "no, you didn't kill him, I did. But you did get him pretty good in the shoulder," Ian replied, refusing to lie.

This seemed to relax Alex some but not completely.

"I've never shot someone before, not even to injure," Alex replied quietly before giving a humorless laugh, "I guess that means I'm finally like everyone else involved in this kind of shit."

Alex looked absolutely miserable, this was something that really bothered Alex. One of the thing that Alex was afraid of was becoming the people he despised.

"Alex, shooting someone isn't something you just go out and do, you know that. Some people do it out of greed, hatred, revenge, money, or just because their screwed up in the head, the list goes on. But there's not a lot of people anymore that do it to save someone. That's what you did, you saved me. So, you're not like all the people you're thinking of. You care, you have feeling, that's something people in this life doesn't have a lot of. You're _not_ like them," Ian replied firmly.

Alex nodded tiredly but didn't seem too convinced.

"Now, why don't you try to get some rest," Ian ordered more than asked, "Jack will more than likely be here when you wake up and she'll want to see you."

The exhausted teen nodded tiredly before trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"What about you?" Alex slurred eyes closed, nearly asleep.

Ian smiled affectionately, "I'm not going anywhere, Alex. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Ian scooted his chair over closer to Alex and ran a hand through the boy's hair before coming to a rest comfortingly on his arm.. This seemed to relax Alex as he finally fell into a much needed sleep.

** A/N- Yeah, it's short but it's a chapter that needed to be done. And it more than likely makes Alex seem quite a bit OOC but being tortured will do that to I guy....I'm assuming. Lol.**

** Let me know how I did!**


	15. Chapter 15

"He woke up?" Jack asked immediately as she walked though the door of Alex's hospital room door.

She had to hold back an _aww_ as she saw the two Riders slumbering peacefully together.

Alex had managed to maneuver his body closer to his uncle. The very presence of Ian Rider seemed to calm Alex into a deep sleep.

Ian, himself was seated in a chair that had been moved close to the side of Alex's bed, his hand resting on his nephew's wrist in a comforting notion.

Even in the older man's sleep you could sense the protectiveness in his stature, as if daring someone to even _think _of causing harm to Alex.

Jack walked up to the opposite side of the bed that Ian was on and ran her hand gently through Alex's hair. She smiled triumphantly as the boy leaned into her touch, but frowned as his eyes opened to stare at her.

"Jack?" He asked sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Al'. I didn't mean to wake you up," she said, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked ignoring her.

"I'm fine, Alex. The K-Unit handled things perfectly," Jack replied, smiling at the boy.

"Could've fooled me," he replied, raising a bruised arm to the left side of Jack's face, gesturing to the bruise that resembled a handprint.

"I'm fine, Alex. You know me, always have to have the last word."

Just as Alex began to chuckle softly Ian jerked awake, hand automatically reaching for his side that both Jack and Alex knew his gun was at.

"Morning, Ian," Jack said, choosing to ignore his outburst.

Seeing her Ian relaxed, "Morning," he greeted.

He then turned to Alex, "how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Ian. Why don't you go with Jack and get some real rest in a proper bed?" Alex asked as he saw Ian cringe at his stiff muscles. He selfishly hoped that Ian said no. He didn't want him to feel obligated to stay here, but he didn't really feel up to being away from the man at the moment either.

Luckily, Ian fixed his internal dilemma with a firm, "I'm fine where I'm at, Alex. And besides that you are now under protection until told otherwise. SCORPIA's still out there and until a deal has been made, that's not going to change. We've got snipers watching the room, agents on ground patrol, and people monitoring security cameras. I'm going to protect you, Alex."

"Yeah, well who's going to protect you?" Alex asked stubbornly.

"That would be us," Fox said from the open doorway one battered K-Unit entered the room.

The entire K-Unit was covered in cuts, bruises, and bandages. Snake's right arm was in a sling from, by the looks of it, a bullet wound.

"You guys okay?" Ian asked, eying the team sympathetically.

"Looks like we should be asking Cub that question. You look like Hell, kid," Wolf observed, limping up to the end of his bed to get a better look at the boy.

"I missed you too, Wolf," Alex replied cheekily though it lacked his usual sarcastic tone as he tried to stifle his yawn.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you all were on medical leave?" Ian asked curiously.

"We declined and decided to help you keep Cub watched over," Eagle explained**(1)**

"Yeah, but who's going to watch over you guys? You four don't exactly look like fit and capable soldiers," Alex pointed out softly.

"Shut up, Cub. Go to sleep," Wolf said, pushing his hand on Alex's forehead making his head lay back on the pillow.

Alex rolled his eyes at the man but kept his mouth shut. If these men wanted to work themselves to death, then so be it.

"Has MI6 been in contact with SCORPIA yet?" Wolf asked the elder Rider.

"No, SCORPIA is currently declining any contact with MI6, which is pretty much normal. But if we're going to negotiate some sort of deal with them then they'll be in contact with us soon," Ian replied.

"You think they'll be willing to negotiate something like this?" Snake asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that Blunt better get it fixed. Most of it's his fault anyway. I'm tired of cleaning up his messes, and I refuse to let Alex get anywhere near it," Ian replied firmly.

Ian figured Alex would chime in a comment about that but as he looked over he saw that although people were talking around him the boy had still managed to fall into a light, exhausted sleep.

Alex had tried to act like he was okay, but that was obviously a lie as he saw the pale face of his nephew.

The room went silent as the followed Ian's gaze to the bed.

An unspoken agreement fell in to place as all the men filed out of the room, leaving Jack with Alex.

They continued their conversation just outside of Alex's room, the K- unit knew that Ian was reluctant to stray too far away from Alex.

"So where do you need us, Ian? We're following your lead in this. You're more experienced with SCORPIA than we are," Wolf said, even though he was team leader he knew when it was time to follow someone's lead and when it was time to take the lead.

"I want someone with Jack. I know she's got these MI6 agents with her but that's not enough. I'd appreciate it if I had someone I knew with her," Ian said to the team. "And I wouldn't put it past SCORPIA to take Jack and demand a trade for me and Alex. They've done it before."

"I'll go!" Snake said loudly, his mild crush on Jack was starting to seep through a bit.

"We'll split up. Fox you and Snake go with Jack. Me and Eagle will stay here. Then we'll rotate if necessary," Wolf ordered. Snake and Fox were the worst of the four that were injured they needed to rest as best they could, something they could do easier in a house. He knew that they would watch over Jack at the same time as well.

The team nodded and a loud gurgling noise startled the whole team. They looked over to the source of the noise and saw Ian's tired face turn a slight pink color.

"When's the last time you ate, Ian?" Fox asked.

Ian glared slightly at the man before answering, "Uh, I had an apple before we boarded the plane to take us to Alex." Though it was stated slightly as a question. Ian couldn't really remember past the apple he had nibbled on. Had he really only eaten that apple since Alex had gone missing?

"Yeah, I saw you eat that apple. You took two bites off of it, got a real disgusted look on your face, and threw it into the garbage," Wolf retorted.

Ian remained silent, when he ate the dreaded apple he thought of how the food was when he was captured by SCORPIA and just the thought of Alex cold and hungry in a cell made him nearly gag the apple back up.

"We'll go get you some food, Ian," Eagle said sympathetically.

"You don't have to do that," Ian replied.

Jack came out of the room quietly, "Ian, he's getting restless, I think a nightmare's coming on." Jack had learned early the tell take signs of Alex's nightmares.

Ian nodded moving quickly towards the door, "Jack, Snake and Fox are going to take you back to the safe house, they'll stay with you for awhile."

Jack nodded, her mood lighting up some now that she was going to have someone to actually talk to. The MI6 agents that were at the house were boring and by the book.

"Call me if something happens?" She ordered more than asked, but phrased it like a question for Ian's benefit.

"Of course, Jack." He replied before entering in the hospital room.

"May we escort you home, Ma'am?" Fox asked doing his own mock form of a bow.

Jack smiled and allowed the two men to herd her out of the hospital.

"Where's the closest place to eat around here?" Eagle asked when they were the only two left in the hallway.

"Oh, I don't know, let's find something quick though," Wolf replied as he and his partner also exited the building.

Ian entered the hospital room just as Alex began muttering things in his sleep.

_"How...could you kill them? Ash? How?" _His nephew muttered.

Ian closed his eyes and had to force his anger down. Ever since he had found out that Ash killed his brother and sister-in-law, he couldn't believe he never saw it. He had let that man in his house, and around his seven year old nephew. He would never forgive himself for not killing the man. His blindness had nearly gotten Alex killed.

Putting his self loathing aside he sat down on the edge of Alex's bed and ran a comforting hand through the boy's hair a few times. This seemed to quiet him down some but Ian could still see the pinched face as Alex's mind tormented him.

Decidedly, Ian gently shook Alex's uninjured shoulder, "Alex? Come on, wake up. It's okay."

Alex's eyes shot open and looked wildly around before landing on Ian's.

"It's okay, Alex. You're okay," Ian replied firmly.

It took Alex a few moments to pull himself together before he asked, "where'd everyone go?"

"They left. You need sleep. It's still too early for you to have a whole bunch of visitors piled up in your room. Though I think that Wolf and Eagle are coming back at some point."

Alex nodded before a groan escaped his lips as he moved.

"Morphine wearing off?" Ian asked, "Where does it hurt?"

Not even attempting to deny he was in pain he answered softly, "My shoulder and head." He slurred his words tiredly.

"I'm going to get a nurse to give you something so you can rest some more. Just try to relax," Ian said. And before Alex could even think of protesting, he was out of the room.

**A/N- well this took forever. And this is kinda just a filler, I know. To be honest I have nooo idea where to go with this story anymore! So any thoughts or ideas that you think would help the story would be great!!**

**(1)- Can you decline medical leave? I guess they could and just be helping Ian and Alex unofficially and without pay.**

**Anyways reviews are lovely:)**


	16. Chapter 16

"You have your orders. You will obviously not be suspected. Take Ian Rider down and you will be reinstated into SCORPIA with your full status," SCORPIA's head administrator said professionally.

The man being addressed nodded and silently exited the room with a determined glint in his eye. It was time he finished what he started.

****

"Ian, come on!" Alex shuttered from his spot in the passenger seat. The car was parked in the front entrance of the hospital.

It had been two weeks since Alex had been admitted to the hospital and he was finally being signed out.

And, of course, Ian was making him suffer by taking his time putting his bags into the back of the car and proceeding to chat with the nurse that had wheeled Alex out of the hospital in the wheel chair.

Alex's injuries were healed for the most part. His rib was healing nicely but was still wrapped. His feet on the other hand still hurt like hell. It wasn't as bad as the first time he had tried to walk on them but he still had to step gingerly on them and couldn't be on them long. And what was worse was the nightmare's he was still having. Alex thought that he would get over them in a matter of days but that hadn't been the case. Ian assured him that it was normal, and that they would die down in time, he even admitted to still having nightmare's himself, but that didn't pacify the boy. Alex thought that he should be able to deal with this but obviously he was wrong.

When the elder Rider finally climbed into the driver seat Alex looked at him, annoyed, "you get her number?"

"Nah, dating nurses was always something your father liked. To me they smell like sterilized rooms, bad food, and needles," Ian said with a shutter as he steered the car away from the hospital and in the direction of a temporary safe house which address was unknown to Alex.

"Your mother didn't though. It was weird, she always smelled like pineapples. Until you came along that is, then she started smelling like baby powder and baby formula," he added thoughtfully, smiling jokingly at his nephew.**(1)**

Alex smiled back but didn't say anything. He liked this. Before, if Alex had brought up the subject of his parents Ian would've avoided the subject of his parents like the plague. Now Ian would talk about Helen and John Rider without being prompted and with no awkwardness between them. Ian had no idea how happy that simple gesture made Alex.

"Okay, I've been gone for nearly a year, you gotta get me up on all the music I've missed," Ian said as he plugged in Alex's iPod into the outlet on the stereo.

Alex still hadn't figured out if it was embarrassing or not that Ian listened to the same music as he did. Though he guessed it was better than him listening to Opera music all the time.**(2)**

"Well you're in luck, that eighties music you like so much is still making a comeback. This one's pretty new though I suppose," Alex replied as he picked _Runaway_ by Cartel.

"_Face down; this is where it leads you - too far.  
Buried covered now, you'll find peace - in the earth aground.  
Stop now, there's no point in breathing - it's not allowed.  
On the surface, how can you find - reason to move on?_

Until then you can runaway.  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best;  
I know you get what you get  
you get what you deserve.

Hush now, don't say a word - it's out in the open,  
And tell me how can you deal with all this weight?  
Speak now, you must have a secret kept down,  
Down where you can keep it - I need you to spill your guts.

Until then you can runaway,  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best.  
I know you get what you get  
Until then you can runaway.  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best.  
I know you get what you get  
you get what you deserve.

Speak now you must have a secret kept down,  
Down where you can keep it - I need you to spill your guts.

Until then you can runaway,  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best.  
I know you get what you get  
Until then you can runaway.  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best,  
I know you get what you get  
and all you get what you,  
You get what you get,  
you get what you,  
You get what you get,  
and all you get what you deserve."

Ian was about to comment on the song as it ended but when he looked over at his nephew the kid was sound asleep, resting his head against the window. Ian turned the volume down on the stereo to a tolerable level so that Alex could sleep in peace for the remainder of the ride.

****

"Alex? Come on, wake up."

Said teen battled through his sleepy haze. He blinked his eyes open blearily to see that Jack had opened his door and was leaning over him trying to rouse him.

"Where's Ian?" Alex asked. For some reason ever since he had been rescued he had unconsciously been slightly clingy to his uncle, needing to know where he was at all times and when he was going to be back.

Ian and Jack had both noticed this but decided that Alex was still recovering and Ian made him feel safe enough so that he could relax. When Ian was gone he had to be constantly on alert, carefully watching his own back. But now he had Ian to do that for him.

"He's putting your bags in the house. Don't get up yet, wait on Ian," Jack said as she saw Alex try to get up out of the car, "He's going to help support you. If you fall I won't be able to catch you."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Jack I'm not going to fall."

"Well that may be but you're going to need help getting up these stairs," Jack reminded.

Alex looked up to the new 'safe house' MI6 had provided. The house was much like the other one with the exception of the neighbors. There were barely any. MI6 obviously wanted to make sure that they were in a secluded spot.

Ian arrived at the doorway and bounded down the front steps to his nephew.

"You do realize that I had to drive and hour and a half to this house with no company because you fell asleep, right? I nearly pulled my hair out."

Alex looked sheepishly at his uncle, "Sorry. You should've woke me up."

"Nope, I learned that lesson when you were three. I woke you up from a nap on a vacation once and you were cranky the whole day," Ian replied, helping Alex out of the car.

Ian did his best to take as much weight off of Alex's feet as possible. He had seen the soles of the boy's feet and it looked downright painful.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Couch," Alex said tightly as his feet throbbed with each step. He had a feeling he was going to be needing those pain pills the doctor had sent him home with. No matter how much he didn't like it.

As they entered the sitting room he finally noticed what was missing.

"Where's the K- unit?" He asked.

"They left just as they saw you pull up. They either had doctors appointments to go to or they needed to pick up some more clothes. They'll be back some time later," Jack explained from the doorway.

"Don't worry though, they're MI6 agents all over the place outside," Ian assured, sitting down on the couch.

Alex sighed and sank wearily down into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Luckily, that gives us some time to spend together," Jack said as she plonked herself down beside Ian, squishing him in the middle.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Watch a movie?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ian hasn't seen _Shutter Island_**(3)** yet. Unless he's read the book," Jack said. Both her and the teen looked expectingly at Ian.

Ian shrugged, "Not that I can remember. Pop it in, lets watch."

Jack got up and set up the DVD player and they began watching and Ian found the movie quite entertaining, even he didn't see the surprise ending. Most of the time Ian knew the ending of movies before it was over, sometimes just to get on Jack's nerves he would blurt out the ending to her, ruining the rest of the movie.

Though tonight, in the middle of the movie, he felt Alex's head rest on his shoulder as the teen fell back asleep.

Jack had told him that Alex tended to sleep a lot when he got back from a mission, needing time to recover, mentally and physically.

At some point in the movie the older man had snaked his arm around Alex's shoulders, pulling him tightly to him as the teen slept. Alex had, in turn, leaned into the warm comforting body that was his uncle, his head laying lightly on Ian's chest.

Ian couldn't remember when the last time was that he had held Alex, certainly not after he had reached his teenage years. So he decided to savor the moment for as long as he could, not knowing when he'd get the chance to do this again.

Jack looked over to see Ian looking fondly down at Alex and she smiled, this was exactly what the both of them needed, to be closer to one another.

"I'm going to head on up to bed. Do you need help getting him upstairs?" Jack asked in a whisper.

Ian shook his head, "No, I'm not going to bed until the K- unit gets back so if I need help I'll get one of them. He's fine where he's at for now."

Jack smiled and nodded as she stood up and bent over to give each of the Riders a kiss on the forehead before retreating upstairs.

Ian settled himself in and turned on the news, careful not to disturb his sleeping boy. It was about and hour later when he heard it. A very faint and almost unheard _thump. _A regular person would've not have heard it but Ian's acute MI6 training had paid off.

Someone was in the house.

There was no way it could be the K- unit, they would've made more noise. And the MI6 agents weren't stupid, they would've alerted him of their presence before entering the household.

Ian carefully and slowly reached for his gun and pulling it out, face neutral and still focused on the television screen.

He was about to shift Alex off of him so he could move when a figure entered the room silently, full aware that Ian knew he was there and had a gun.

Ian went to bring his gun up but the undeniable sound of a gun cocking and being aimed at him stopped his attempt.

"Well isn't this a hallmark moment," the man said as he looked down at the man and boy. The man was looking at them casually as if looking at harmless puppy.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Ian replied, trying to think of an escape route for Alex, knowing it was pointless. Alex could barely walk on his injured feet, much less run. He could only pray Jack took notice to what was going on and called the K- unit.

"Little Alex has grown up a lot since the last time I saw him," the unwelcome man said looking almost admiringly down at the boy in Ian's arms.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Ian said angrily, "Let's get to the point. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well isn't that obvious, Ian? I'm here to kill you," Yassen Gregorovich said as if he were talking about the weather.

**A/N- I'm baack! Sorry that took so long. I had a serious case of writers block on this story but as I re read some of my reviews one of them kinda stuck.**

** Talionyzero asked for Yassen and I've been wanting to try a fic with our favorite assassin in it but haven't really been able to come up with a good plot for one and I had already brought back Ian so I thought why not Yassen?**

** Now this is my first go at writing Yassen...at all so...beware.**

** And thanks to Talionyzero for giving me an idea to save this story...cause it was on the verge of being abandoned...I'm not gonna lie lol.(I tried to make it a surprise for you as to who the 'intruder' was but that didn't go so well)**

**And I know it's short and I'm sorry. Hopefully it'll be better next time.**

**(1)-I have no idea what Helen Rider smells like...I'm eating Pineapples...so she smells like pineapples. And I'm almost certain it doesn't say what she smells like in the books.**

**(2)- And I have no idea what kind of music Ian OR Alex listen too. I know Ian listened to some rock song in the movie so I went with that. This is just one of the songs I like so now they like it. lol**

**(3)- The best thriller book/movie EVER. The books better because they alter the ending of the movie but the movie's still good...I highly recommend.**

**R&R **


	17. Chapter 17

Alex could hear talking around him as he once again struggled to wake up, all he knew was that he was comfortable where he was at and his body was reluctant to let him wake up. He wished he would've listened to his body.

The phrase, "I'm here to kill you," broke him out of his stupor completely. That was certainly not in the movie.

His head shot up from his pillow...or Ian's chest as he embarrassingly realized where he was. In Ian Riders tense arms.

"Ian, what's-" Alex started to ask as he followed Ian's glaring gaze.

Once again Alex was dumbfounded.

Yassen Gregorovich was standing in front of him with a gun pointing casually at Ian as he reached down to take his uncle's sidearm out of his hand before walking out of striking distance.

_"How does this keep happening?"_ Alex thought wildly. First his uncle and now the assassin that had supposedly killed him. All he could do was stare in shock.

"What's going on?" Alex managed to get out after a while of staring in shock.

"Nothing that involves you, Alex. Why don't you go upstairs?" Ian said calmly. His face never leaving Yassen's.

"No, I think he should stay where he's at. This does involve him whether you want to admit it or not," Yassen replied.

"How are you still alive?" Alex asked, finally addressing the man, "I saw you die."

"I did die. It's amazing what a defibrillator can do to the heart if in the hands of the right paramedic," Yassen simply answered, still not looking at Alex. Neither of the men had spared Alex a glance since he had woken up.**(1)**

Sensing that Yassen wasn't going to elaborate he asked, "Well in that case, what exactly are you doing here?" He chose to pointedly ignore the gun that was level with Ian's head. He had managed to talk his way out of tight situations before, now he just had to do his best for Ian's life now.

"Since I would not be suspected by anyone, SCORPIA has sent me to kill your uncle." Came the cold voice of the assassin.

"Then why haven't you?" Ian asked simply.

"I have some questions that need answering."

"And what would they be?"

"I want the truth about what happened to John Rider."

Ian nodded as if that was what he was expecting.

"Wait, you don't know?" Alex asked.

"Obviously not. Otherwise I would not have sent you to your death on Air Force One. And it would be foolish to ask SCORPIA what happened because they would lie." Yassen pointed out.

"You should not have sent him anywhere in the first place. Were you out of your mind sending a teenager to find a criminal organization?" Ian asked angrily, the gun on him was obviously not crossing his mind.

"It was to my understanding that you and MI6 were not telling him the truth. Which was something he deserved."

"How much do you know?" Alex asked, breaking up the argument. He was already mildly annoyed that they were talking as if he were not in the room.

"Essentially nothing. I know that something is wrong because SCORPIA tried to kill you. They should have jumped at the chance to have you to take over for you father."

Alex looked to Ian.

Ian seemed to be in a firm debate with himself, "We'll tell you as long as you tell SCORPIA to let Jack and Alex go. It's not their fault they were drug into this. This is between me and them."

"Wait a minute! You can't just go making demands like that! We just got you back I'm not going to let Yassen kill you," Alex exclaimed, finally fed up with his uncle's heroics.

Yassen suddenly lowered his gun, slightly taken aback Ian raised his eyebrows to show his surprise.

"Change of heart?" He asked.

"I guess it depends on what you tell me," Yassen replied.

Ian considered raising his gun but he knew Yassen was fast and he was still terribly out of practice, and with Alex in the room he wouldn't take the chance. Plus, what could it hurt to tell Yassen what happened to John? After all, he did work with the man.

_"And if I can stall the man long enough, the K- unit will show up,"_ Ian thought as he leaned forward resting his hands on his knees.

"Alright, John Rider didn't work for SCORPIA. He was a double agent for MI6. When Alex was born John decided that it was time to pull out of his position, and he faked his death on Albert's bridge. SCORPIA found out that John was alive and that they had been double-crossed. They hired a, uh, guy to kill John and his wife Helen. He blew up the plane that was going to take them to France, to start their life over." Ian explained, looking for any sign of anger on the Russian. If Yassen got angry their would undoubtedly be a fight.

But the assassin remained emotionless as he asked, "the man that planted the bomb? He's dead?"

Alex could practically see the plans of torture going through the man's eyes as he thought of ways to kill the murderer of John Rider.

Ian nodded once, "He is now. His name was Ash. I don't know if you really knew him too well. He was a MI6 agent before he screwed up an Op in Malta. You were there, you stabbed Ash and nearly killed him. John saved the bastard's life. After that, he went to SCORPIA to become a double agent for them. Rothman wanted to test his loyalties so she ordered Ash to kill John."**(2)**

Yassen was silent for a long time.

"What happened to Ash?" He finally asked.

Ian looked over to Alex.

"Ash was my godfather. He and my dad were apparently best friends, and when I found out who he was exactly I wanted to know more about my dad. So I thought that if I went on this mission, that the Australian Intelligence Agency wanted me to go on, with him then he'd tell me more about my dad. And he did, kinda. He told me about my dad's relationship with you. All through our mission things kept going wrong. And I had already had my suspicions about him. But at the end of the mission Ash got shot my a friend of mine, and as he was about to die he told me the truth. He told me he planted to bomb and everything."

Yassen was quiet for a long time seemingly trying to wrap his head around this.

"You're sure he's dead?" He asked.

"At the moment? No. In the last month my uncle and his killer has both came back to life. So, no, I'm not sure." Alex said dryly, looking up at the assassin with a glare.

A small twitch landed on the man's face, as if he was trying not to smile at the boy's comment. Though he did look at Ian and they shared a look that Alex could clearly read: _"Something John would say."_

Ian himself was mildly impressed. Alex was facing the killer with no hesitation and no fear showing on his face.

Suddenly Alex's glare gained more intensity.

"Hey! You knew Ian was alive didn't you?"

Yassen looked to the younger man, "yes, I did." He said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've saved him!" Alex said with a glare.

Again Ian couldn't help but see humor when the teen tried to be intimidating. And apparently Yassen wasn't too threatened by the teen because he only looked at the boy.

"At the time I thought that your uncle was training you to betray your father. And I knew that telling you he was alive would only make you go off and get yourself killed trying to save him. And I thought that your uncle was getting everything he deserved."

"And now?" Alex asked still glaring.

"Now I realize that Ian Rider is the only person that's going to be able to keep you out of trouble. I can't keep pulling you out of trouble." Yassen replied.

"So, you're not here to kill him?"

"No, not this time."

"Then why did you say that you were?"

"My orders _are_ to kill Ian Rider. This was the only way I could get close to you and get the answers I needed without raising suspicions to SCORPIA."

"Well what are you going to do?" Ian asked, taking control of the situation again.

"I'm going to fake my death. You of all people know that retiring from SCORPIA is not something that generally happens."

Alex smiled at that, "you're going to retire? Sorry, but I don't see you on a cruise ship playing shuffleboard with a bunch of old people."

Yassen looked at Alex with something of amusement again.

"No, but I think it's time I did a bit of freelancing on my own. I cannot work for a organization that killed John Rider."

_"Wow, you'd think Yassen was John Rider's son instead of me the way he's so loyal to the man even after he's dead,"_ Alex thought.

"What about us?" Ian asked.

"I just came here for answers, like I said, you are the only person that can keep Alex safe. And his safety seems to be the only way I can repay John for what he's done for me. So, no, I'm not going to kill you or Alex."

"What do you mean by 'for what he's done for me?" Alex asked.

Yassen looked at Alex with a hint of sadness in his tone as he answered.

"Your father saved my life. He showed me how to survive. He didn't have to do that, especially with him being a double agent for MI6. I could not save him, but I can save you. And I am sorry that I got you mixed up with SCORPIA. Had I known the truth I would have never mentioned SCORPIA to you."

Alex nodded and Yassen began inching towards the door.

"The...K-unit, I believe you call them should be walking in sometime soon. Their car got a two flat tires a couple miles back. And the MI6 agents should be waking up soon from the tranquilizers." Yassen replied.

"You didn't kill them?" Alex asked surprised.

"Alex, I only kill when it's necessary. Contrary to popular belief, I do not solve all of my problem with killing someone." Yassen replied with some amusement.

Alex blushed but the embarrassment quickly died away when Ian suddenly surged to his feet, leaving Alex helpless on the couch.

"Gregorovich, you've killed innocent people. What makes you think that I'm just going to let you walk you of this house?" He asked.

Alex looked at Ian in shock. What the hell did he think he was doing? The assassin was about to leave and here Ian was poking him with a stick. And Alex knew he would not be able to help Ian in a fight like this. And to top it off Yassen had not one but _two _guns.

But that problem was quickly fixed when Yassen surprised Alex by throwing both of the guns aside before stepping menacingly closer to his Uncle.

"Do you really think you could stop me, Ian?"

**A/N- Don't kill me if you completely hate my version of Yassen. Lol, his character is kinda hard to write for, I have a new respect for those who are able to capture Yassen's character so well!**

**(1)- I could not think of a way to bring Yassen back to life so I left it like that...that way there's room for mystery.**

**(2)- I'm not completely sure if I got all of this information right. I don't have my copy of Snakehead to look it up either so I'm screwed. If I got any of the Ash stuff wrong feel free to correct me.**

**And a special thanks to IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder for giving me the inspiration I needed to get this chapter up as quickly as I did...Otherwise there's no telling when this would've been updated. XD Her reviews are amazing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Without thinking, Alex vaulted himself to his feet to stand in front of the towering men. His only mistake was that he had forgotten about his injured feet. Yelping loudly, he unconsciously latched onto Ian's shoulder to take some of the weight off his feet.

"Alex, sit down. You're hurting yourself." Ian said, grabbing onto his nephew.

"_No,_" Alex replied stubbornly.

Yassen watched this and stepped back from the Riders calmly.

"You have bigger things to worry about than me, Ian." He observed.

Said man gave a growl of frustration as he came to a decision.

"Get the hell out of here, Gregorovich. But if I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to shoot you dead." He bit out, grasping his nephew tightly.

Yassen nodded acceptingly, as though Ian hadn't just threatened him at all.

"Fair enough." He said as he walked over to pick up his gun and holster it.

Alex watched this gratefully, he knew if the men had started fighting it would have been to the death and there would have been nothing he could have done to stop it in his condition.

Yassen turned to walk out of the room but he turned at the last moment and gazed at the teen.

"Alex, do try to stay out of trouble. Your father would want you to be safe, he really was proud to have you. He mentioned you to me once. There was much pride in his tone."

Alex's ears perked up at the mention of his father.

"Really?" He asked.

Yassen nodded once before he took one last look at Ian, who was looking lividly at the him.

The assassin then left the house and disappeared into the night.

That just left Alex and Ian standing there as Ian supported his nephew.

Finally Ian pushed Alex down firmly onto the couch.

"Sit down," He bit out.

Alex knew the man was angry with him, though he didn't know why, if anything, the teen should have been mad at Ian!

His uncle was the one that taunted the assassin and nearly got himself killed.

Alex looked up and saw Ian talking angrily into his phone, no doubt informing MI6 of what happened. As he talked he went over and retrieved his gun and holstered it the same as Yassen had. When the man hung up the phone he looked back at Alex with an expression of anger and Alex thought he saw a bit of disappointment there too.

"What were you thinking?" Alex finally asked. It looked as though Ian was never going to say something.

"Me? I'm not the one that was talking to an assassin as if we were both best mates, Alex!"

"You were the one that was taunting the man! You could've got someone killed!" Alex replied angrily. He desperately wanted to stand up as he and his uncle argued but he knew better; his feet were still throbbing painfully from the last time.

Ian rolled his eyes, "He would not have laid a hand on you. Or Jack."

"But he would hurt you. If you would have just kept your mouth shut he would have just left! He just wanted to know what happened to Dad!"

Ian sighed heavily.

"Do you even hear yourself, Alex? You're defending someone who kills people for a living. I know you think he's not that bad because John trained him but Yassen is a very ruthless man. He has no conscience about what he does. He couldn't care less about the people he's killed. And a lot of them have been innocent people. You've experienced this first hand with your friend Sabina have you not?"

Alex was silent as he looked away from the man.

"You may think that I was wrong, but I wasn't. I could not just let that man walk out of this house without a fight. And if you had not have been here I would have stopped him. That is still my job at the moment, Alex. To bring down people like him. I refuse to overlook the things that he's done because he knew John. Just because your father developed some kind of soft spot for that man does not mean that he can be trusted. Your dad trained him to be an assassin and he did it well. Too well."

Alex sighed, he knew Ian was right. No matter how many questions he had for the assassin, he was still a killer that was not to be trusted.

Jack stumbled wearily down the stairs, stopping in the middle.

"What are you two arguing about this time? It's late! Can't you wait until morning to tear each others heads off?" She asked angrily.

Ian looked at Alex long and hard before looking to Jack.

"Yes, Jack, we're sorry. Go back to bed, the K- unit should be here shortly and then Alex and I are going to bed ourselves." Ian replied.

"Why are they not here yet? It should not have taken them this long to go to town." Jack asked.

Ian sighed again, "I'll explain it all in the morning. Go ahead and go back to bed."

Jack looked at Ian before turning to Alex.

"Are you...Alex you're bleeding!" Jack said as she scaled down the rest of the stairs to the boy.

Alex looked down at his body in surprise. Then he noticed a bloody foot print on the carpet. Damn. He was bleeding through his bandages, no wonder his feet were hurting so much.

Ian immediately crouched down to remove the bloody bandages.

"Jack, go get that first aid kit from under the counter." Ian said coolly.

As mad as the man was, he still took his nephews torn feet as gently as he could into his warm hands.

Jack returned with the first aid kit and a wet washcloth.

Ian took the cloth from her and cleaned Alex's feet painlessly. When he was done with that he went to open the first aid kit when suddenly angry voices echoed from outside. Ian's hand immediately went to his gun but he relaxed when the door opened and Wolf's angry tone could be heard clearly.

"Absolutely ridiculous! Two flat tires. The bastard could have at least only shot out the one. But _no_ he has to take out both of them and leave us stranded in the middle of nowhere with no signal!" He ranted.

"That was the creepiest road in the world too. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie," Eagle shuddered.

"Not to mention we had to walked half a mile until we got signal on a phone. Which the walking would not have been half bad if we didn't have Wolf over here trying to limp the whole time. Why don't you use the crunches like the doctors told you to?" Snake asked.

Fox was the only one that seemed to notice the scene before them as they entered the room.

"What happened to you, Alex? Did Gregorovich hurt you? Ian, you said everyone was okay!" He said as he went over to help Ian tend to the bandages.

Alex rolled his eyes at how mothering the man's tone was.

"Alex stood up too abruptly on his feet is all. No one hurt anyone." Ian assured as he sprayed anesthetic spray on Alex's feet causing the teen to hiss in objection.

Jack was thoroughly confused by all of this.

"Wait, who was going to hurt who?" She demanded.

Alex sighed, "Jack, Yassen Gregorovich was in the house a few minutes ago. He's the man that supposedly killed Ian. He had some questions that needed answering. Everything was fine," He explained with a wince as Ian began to wrap his feet again.

Jack's eyes went wide before she slapped Ian on the arm.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She demanded.

Ian gave a humorous laugh, "I had my hands a bit full, Jack." He said gesturing to the teen sitting in front of him.

Alex glared at the man but didn't reply.

"Yeah, well, Blunt and Jones are going to want a statement by tomorrow. We all might as well turn in...you're sure Yassen's not going to turn back up and kill us all right?" Wolf asked as he limped to the stairs with a painfilled wince.

"He won't come back. The only reason he came here was to get questions about my brother answered. Now that he has those he won't come back." Ian promised as he stood up.

"Fox, will you give me a hand with Alex? He won't make it up those stairs alone," He asked as he held a hand out to his nephew.

"I don't want to go to bed yet," Alex objected, ignoring the outstretched hand. Ian could see the lines of exhaustion in the boy's face though.

"You've just gotten out of the hospital. You need rest, now listen to Ian. I don't care if you two are arguing or not. He's right you need to sleep." Jack said sternly.

Ian knew there would be no objections after Jack laid down the law. Alex may attempt to pick a fight with him but when it came to Jack, Alex didn't dare defy her.

Grudgingly Alex stood up, wincing as his weight balanced itself on his feet.

Ian saw this and wrapped a hand around the teen, taking his weight off him. He waited until Fox did the same before they began slowly walking to the stairs.

"You know that would go by so much easier if you would carry him up to bed, Ian." Wolf teased as he sat down in Alex's vacant seat.

"I don't need to be carried, Wolf." Alex gritted out as he ascended the first two steps.

"Whatever you say, Cub." Wolf said doubtfully.

By the time Alex made it to the last step he was out of breath and his feet was screaming with pain. He wasn't able to suppress the groan as they began walking to his room that he was sharing with his uncle yet again.

"You've got some pain medicine in the room. When you get laid down I'll get them for you so that you can sleep. And yes, you _are_ taking them." Ian said as he opened the bedroom door to let them in.

Fox smirked and Alex rolled his eyes.

He gave a mental sigh of relief as he sunk down on his bed and stretched out.

"I'll see you in the morning, Cub." Fox said as he retreated back to the doorway.

Too tired to reply Alex settled for nodding his head.

Ian went into the adjoining bathroom and after a few minutes he appeared with a glass of water and Alex's pain medication.

"Here," Ian greeted as he sat down on the side of the bed and handed the glass a medicine to the boy and made no move to get up.

"You don't have to watch me, I'll take them." Alex huffed.

"That's not what Jack told me. She said when you need to take medicine you try to avoid it like the plague. Now swallow it so you can sleep. Come on, Alex. You need it."

Sighing Alex did what he was told and handed the water back to his uncle.

Ian smiled as Alex sunk back into the pillows to settle in for the night.

As Alex drifted off the monsters that were his nightmares silently engulfed his mind.

**A/N- Ah, so Yassen's gone...or is he?...I actually don't know. I want to bring him back I just don't exactly know how. Ideas are grand...especially if you want Yassen backXD.**

** I know it's short...I'm still having writers block with this story. But I refuse to give up on it!**

** To whom it may concern NCIS starts it's new season in 5 days:D**


	19. Chapter 19

Ian sighed as he was left alone in the kitchen. It was late and everyone else had went to bed. He was standing in the kitchen, trying to will himself to go upstairs and get some rest. But he couldn't.

Yassen had walked into this house as if it was nothing. MI6 agents couldn't stop him, nor a SAS unit. Depending on MI6 to fix this mess was not panning out the way he had hoped. It was time he took matters into his own hands. He, Jack and Alex were leaving.

Ian sighed and went all around the house, checking locks on doors and windows once more before going upstairs to his room. It would take some time to get things in order for them to leave.

As he filed back toward his room, he was stricken with panic as he heard struggling in the room.

Letting his protectiveness overtake his common sense he threw the door open, gun whipped out menacingly.

And, once again, it was a false alarm.

Alex was having a nightmare. Ian sighed, he didn't think he was ever going to get used to this. Alex being so worked up at a dream that he's physically trying to fight his internal demons off.

But this time the dream was more violent than before. Running a gentle hand through the boy's hair wasn't helping, in fact, if seemed as though touching was making him struggle more.

Alex thrashed an arm and knocked over the glass of water sitting by the boy's bed. The glass shattered on the nightstand and Alex drug his forearm through the glass.

As soon as Ian saw the blood he knew he had to stop Alex from hurting himself further.

He grabbed the injured arm as gently as he could along with the uninjured arm. He sat on the bed and wrapped his nephew in a restraining hug. Alex's struggles increased, groaning pitifully as he went.

"Alex, you're okay. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? You're safe." Ian kept whispering these words until Alex settled down and sunk tiredly into his arms.

"Ian?" Alex slurred.

"You're okay. Calm down." Ian said releasing his strong hold on Alex but didn't let go, wanting to offer Alex an anchor as he sorted himself out.

Alex sighed.

"Don't like pills. They make me dream more," He said, so slurred that Ian could barely make it out.

"It's okay, don't fight the sleep. If you dream again I'll be here to wake you up, okay?" Ian said his hold still on Alex's hurt arm. Inspecting it, he saw that Alex's arm was bleeding quite a bit, but not enough that it would need stitches.

"Arm hurts," Alex muttered.

"I know. I'm going to take care of it. Just sleep, alright?" Ian nearly pleaded. Alex's voice was very unnerving. He sounded so small and helpless. Ian didn't like it at all.

Alex sighed again before slipping closer to his uncle and falling back into a light sleep.

Ian held Alex for a bit longer before slipping out from under him to retrieve the first aid kit...again.

He came back and cleaned Alex's arm of all of the glass that was in it and put a bandage over it. Then, he checked his feet to make sure Alex hadn't disturbed them in his struggling. After seeing that they were okay, he went covered Alex back up more securely before going back over to his bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Ian woke up the next morning feeling tired and drained.

Sleep did not happen much last night. Alex's nightmares did not end with just one. He had them for the remainder of the night until well into the morning. And each time, as he promised, Ian was there to see him through them. At some point, Ian simply gave up on going back to his bed so he put Alex on one side of the bed while he took the other.

Ian guessed that the nightmares didn't happen in the hospital as much because Alex was on so many painkillers and sedatives. But now that he was out of the hospital they were back in full force.

As he woke up he saw that Alex was still asleep, he looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon.

Rubbing Alex's arm lightly, he slipped out of the bed, deciding to let the boy sleep until he had gotten some peaceful rest.

Rubbing his eyes he went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ian? You look horrible." Jack said as she sat at the table eating a sandwhich.

Ian sighed.

"Alex had nightmares all night last night. He knocked over a glass and hurt himself at one point." He said.

He poured a cup of cold coffee and put it into the microwave.

"He's okay though, right?" She asked.

"He will be," Ian promised.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex's woke up groggily. He felt worse than he did when he went to bed. He groaned as he relived the night before. He could vaguely remember his uncle rubbing his back as he surfaced from a dream that he didn't care to remember. But he knew one thing, there would be no more painkillers taken by him. He didn't care who tried to force him.

He sat up and stiffly went to his bag to retrieve some fresh clothes, he had soaked his in cold sweat. But when he went to open his bag an envelope fell out and landed on the floor. His name was printed on the front. Alex picked it up and opened it and his eyebrows furrowed as he read the letter.

_Dear Alex,_

_ I know we' didn't get much of a chance to talk since your uncle knows that I'm here. God knows the man's not too happy with me at the moment, not after the pain I put him through for apparently no reason. I also understand if you're not too happy with me for not telling you about Ian being alive. I would not blame you if you tore the letter up and never looked at it again. But I do want you to know that if you ever need my assistance in any way I will be there if I am physically available. Your uncle is a very strong man, but even he could make a mistake. I have left a number that will always be up and running all you have to do is call. But I do ask that you keep this number to yourself, if MI6 got this number it could end badly for me. But, once again, I can understand if you do decide to give it to MI6. I know the risks I am taking in leaving you with this number. But I trust you, Alex. And not just because you're John Rider's son._

_ YG_

Alex had to read the letter multiple times before he believed what was written on the paper. He looked towards the bottom and sure enough, there was a mobile number that he was certain would connect him to the assassin should he need it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching his door and he quickly stuffed the letter and it's envelope back into the backpack.

And he was glad too because Ian Rider peeked his head into the door moments later.

"Good, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" Ian asked.

Alex nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Uh, thanks, Ian. I'm sorry about last night." He apologized looking down at his feet.

He heard Ian moved towards him. His uncle put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Alright? No matter what. Especially if you want to talk." Ian assured.

Alex looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes and he nodded, glad that his uncle was no longer mad at him.

"Are you hungry?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I want to get a shower first." He said before stopping short as he looked at his bandaged feet and newly bandaged arm. This shower would be trickier than he thought.

Ian seemed to notice his hesitation.

"How about a bath? You can prop your feet up and keep your arm out of the tub at the same time." He suggested.

Alex nodded.

"Good idea." He said before resuming his route to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Ian called.

Alex visibly flushed.

"No! I got it, Ian." He said quickly.

"You sure? I'm sure I can talk Wolf to come in and give you a hand." Ian teased.

Alex rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom before promptly locking the door loudly behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex sunk gratefully into the tub of hot water. He could feel his muscles relaxing. He leaned back and tried to make heads of what he was going to do about the letter.

Should he tell Ian? MI6? Or just keep it to himself?

Alex sighed. He already knew what he was going to do. He wouldn't tell Ian or MI6 about the letter. It would just piss Ian off and MI6 would attempt to hunt Yassen down.

He couldn't help it, he felt he owed the man in a way. Although he was still pretty upset about how the man didn't tell him about Ian being held by SCORPIA.

But, at the same time, he felt that he owed the man. At the very least he could keep the number. He didn't necessarily have to make use of it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once Ian was certain that Alex was in the bath and that no one was within earshot he began making his calls. He needed a safe place for his makeshift family to start over. It was decided. His career at MI6 was officially over. He could find a different job and if he needed a adrenaline rush, which was the reason he took the job in the first place, then he could go bungee jumping.

Ian sat down and set to work on starting over and trying to decide just how he was going to tell Alex and Jack...and pondered on just how they were going to take it.

** A/N- Alrighty then. I think I may have some kind of plot going on here again. Let's just ****keep our fingers crossed.**

** Any ideas on where you want Ian to start them over at is welcomed. And a cool some what dangerous job suggestion... Some how I can't see Ian actually getting a regular job after over fourteen years of action as a spy.**

** I already have a vague idea on an idea for both of these but not so much that I can't be persuaded to change my mind.**

** Another thanks from IgotObsessiveCullenDisorder for getting me into gear with this chapter...I know the chapter's still short but I think I've got a good way for this chapter to pick up now. So bare with me here;D**

** And I want to thank all of you wonderful reviewers who have stuck by me through this very huuuge case of writer's block:D You guys rock!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ian looked over his shoulder apprehensively as he held his burn phone to his ear in anticipation. He was standing in the backyard of the safehouse as he made his call.

Elsie was who he was currently trying to get in contact with. No last name, just Elsie. She specialized in making people disappear. He had met her nearly nine years ago on a mission, though she had no connections to MI6 at all. He had saved her life on that mission and she gave him a number to get in contact with her if he ever ran into trouble and needed her kind of help.

As he was about to hang up the phone he heard someone on the other end.

"Ian Rider, I was beginning to think you'd never call. A girl could get the wrong idea from that," Came smooth voice.

Ian was momentarily astonished by the woman.

"I've barely been back six months and I've had this phone barely a week. Elsie, how did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Ian, I'm hurt. I know it's been awhile but give me some credit," Elsie replied in a mockful tone.

Ian smiled lightly before becoming serious once more.

"Look, Elsie, I need to cash in my favor," Ian replied, glancing back to the house behind him.

"Oh? Just what can I do for you, Mr. Rider?" The woman asked. Her voice was pitched, this kind of thing excited her.

"My nephew and I need to disappear. The quicker the better."

"Just the two of you? What about that woman you mentioned to me that you lived with? Is she not with you anymore?" She asked. Elsie didn't question him about his request and that was something he was grateful for.

Ian sighed. Normally when he was on missions he _never_ mentioned his family. He knew it could get Alex or Jack killed. But when he had met Elsie she was bleeding out from a knife wound and he needed to keep her conscious so he began to talk about anything he could think about in an attempt to keep her awake.

"I'm starting over with Alex, but I can't ask Jack to leave her life to stay with us." He said.

"I remember you telling me that she cared a lot for your nephew. How do you know she won't want to go with you?" Elsie suggested lightly.

"I don't know, El'. She's done so much for us, I...I can't asked her to do that," he stated quietly.

"That's not your decision to make, Ian. I tell you what; I'll make her a new identity along with yours. All you have to do is give her the option of going with you. She may surprise you." Elsie propositioned.

"You don't understand..."

"No, I may not know all of the facts here, but a woman who is willing to give up..what? Six or seven years of her life to stay with you must have _some_ reason to want to stay."

"Ian, who are you talking to?" Alex asked, startling his uncle.

Ian spun around to see Alex leaning against the railing on the back porch.

"No one, Alex. What are you doing on your feet? Jack told you to stay on the couch," Ian scolded before telling Elsie to stay on the line.

"Yeah? Well, she also told you to do the same thing and look what happened." Alex replied with a smile.

"If you'll remember correctly, _I _hired _Jack_ and you're _my_ nephew." Ian pointed out.

But Alex only scoffed.

"Come on, Ian, we both know Jack's the boss here."

"That's right, I am." Jack said coming up behind the teen and slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"What are you doing on your feet? Go lay back down." She admonished

"But, Ian-" Alex protested.

"_Go_. Your uncle's feet aren't sliced to ribbons. Yours are, and you just got out of the hospital. You have to get rest. I'll handle your uncle." Jack assured, turning to the man in the middle of the yard as Alex slowly made his way back into the house.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting too, I know you're tired you were up all night." She said.

Ian turned around and talked back into the phone.

"Elsie, I gotta call you back." He replied.

"No, I'll call you. I'll go ahead and get things in motion for you. And, Ian? Good luck." She replied with a chuckle before hanging up.

"Well? Care to tell me who that was?" Jack asked coming up behind him.

Ian smiled and pocketed his phone.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jack." Ian assure slinging an arm around her shoulders.

But Jack wouldn't have it. She shrugged out of his grasp.

"No, if it wasn't anything to worry about, you would've had your conversation inside, around us. Now what's going on? You _told_ Alex you were done lying to him, Ian. You're not in the position to go back on your word here. You _know _your relationship with Alex is still on the rocks here, don't ruin this by keeping things from him again."

Ian sighed.

"I'm not hiding anything, Jack. I'm just trying to find the best time to tell you and Alex about this. I just...Need you to trust me at the moment, okay?" He reasoned.

Jack looked into Ian eyes, she must have saw what she wanted because she sighed.

"Just promise me you're not going to leave again?" She asked.

Ian was surprised at Jack. She normally wasn't one to plead, in fact she was adamantly stubborn about that kind of thing.

He brought a hand up and cupped the side of her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"Jack, I'm not going anywhere ever again without you and Alex." He said sternly.

_"Well, I'm not going anywhere without Alex. You on the other hand...,"_ Ian thought sadly. He really liked Jack, he couldn't imagine a house being a home for him and his nephew without Jack in it. But he wasn't going to force Jack into giving up her family just to make him and Alex feel better.

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Good, jerk. Now, come on, I'm fixing lunch and if it burns I'm going to let the K- unit and Alex beat you up for it." She said, effectively ending the sentimental moment.

Ian nodded and began thinking of the best way to break this news to Jack.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The best time came right after dinner time. Everyone was fed and tired from the meal they had just consumed. The K- unit was in the sitting room watching some football match on the TV. Jack and Ian were washing dishes while Alex was sitting at the table finishing the last of his cheesecake dessert.

"Okay, Ian, that's it, what are you planning? I've been fair and waited nearly the whole day, so spill," Jack said, finally fed up.

Ian sighed heavily as he washed the last of the dishes and walked back over to Alex, who was stuffing his mouth full of the last bite of cake but keeping a weather eye on his uncle.

"Alex, this isn't working." Ian began.

"What isn't?" The teen asked warily automatically thinking the worst.

"Depending on MI6 to keep us safe. I don't know if you noticed or not but they kind of suck at it. You've been kidnapped and nearly killed and then an assassin just walks in here for a chat."

"So, what are we going to do?" Alex asked, sparing a glance to Jack who had walked over to stand beside him as Ian talked.

"I know someone that can make us disappear from SCORPIA and MI6. Jack, I can arrange for you to go back to Washington with your parents." Ian said, laying it all out.

"Disappear? You mean like the Witness Protection program?" Jack questioned.

"Sort of, but without the...program part. I know an old friend who said she could help us get away without anyone finding us."

"She? Is _she_ a old lover from a mission?" Jack asked sharply.

"No...Are you jealous?" Ian retorted.

"No, of course not, James Bond. What's her name? Anna Bendover?"**(1)** Jack asked rudely her anger flaring obviously.

"Jack..." Alex warned wanting to avoid a fight. Ian and Jack didn't usually argue with him in the room but he knew that when they did he didn't like hearing it. Sure, he got a laugh out of the light hearted teasing but he didn't like them actually fighting.

But thankfully Ian didn't take the bait. He only sighed heavily as he turned to Alex.

"Alex, I know I said that we may be able to move close to Chelsea again so that you could be close to Tom but now..." Ian trailed off with a regretful shake of his head.

This time Alex sighed.

"So, we're leaving London? And going...where exactly?" He asked.

"I don't know where yet. I'm waiting on a phone call." Ian replied.

Alex was quiet from a moment.

"This sucks," He finally mumbled quietly.

"I know. This isn't fair for you. You should be able to finish your school and stay with your friends. This is my fault. But I'm trying to salvage this the best that I can."

Alex took a long moment before finally nodding.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as Elsie gets things in order. It'll take some time. A day or two at least." Ian replied before turning to Jack who still looked particularly mad at the situation.

"Jack, I can arrange for some people to get you back home and then they'll keep an eye on you until things die down. I"m gonna keep you safe too." Ian said turning back to the plan he had for the American

That hit Alex suddenly. Jack was going to leave. He could barely remember his life without American. She was family, all he had left. And if they went their separate ways that would mean no more contact with each other...never. They wouldn't be able to take the risk.

Alex craned his head to peer at the woman. He wasn't surprised to see tears in her her eyes as she looked right back at him.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but there's not much option here." Ian reasoned.

"Alex, I wanna talk to Ian." Jack said turning her gaze to the man. She clearly meant she wanted Alex to leave.

"Oh, come on, I'm fifteen. I've seen much worse arguing than you and Ian fighting. Why do I have to leave?" The teen protested.

But Jack's threatening glare turned his arguing around as he sighed and stood slowly up to move into the sitting room.

"Good luck," He mumbled to his uncle as he passed, which got a smirk out of the man.

"Keep quiet about this. I haven't decided if I'm going to include the K-unit in on this yet." In said just as Alex got to the doorway.

His nephew nodded and Ian turned to the angry red head.

"Well? What exactly are you so angry about, Jack? I expected this kind of anger from Alex, not you."

"There's quite a bit that I'm angry with the moment." Jack said slowly as she slid down into Alex's vacated seat.

"When were you going to tell me that you had my life completely laid out on the line for me? I can understand you not really giving Alex a choice in this, he's fifteen, you have to do what's best for him. But I happen to be twenty-nine years old who is perfectly capable in making a decision for herself."

"Jack, I can't ask you to leave your family for us. It's not fair to you or your family."

Jack scoffed.

"What family, Ian? A lot has changed since you were gone and not just with Alex. My father died five months ago." Jack spilled, a tear running down her cheek.

Ian was startled. Jack and her father had been really close. According to her, the man was the only reason she ever took vacations back home. Her mother had died before Jack had begun working with them.

"Jack...I'm sorry," Ian replied, at a loss for words.

Jack shook her head.

"That's not the point here. The point _is_ that I don't have much of a _family_ to go home too anymore. Apart from a few very distant aunts and uncles that it. You and Alex are my family." Jack said thickly, staring at the floor.

Ian was dismayed as he felt his own eyes getting more wet than needed.

The ex-spy was silent for awhile before he asked, "Now are you sure this is what you want? There won't be any going back after this, Jack."

Jack shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to leave Alex, Ian. And as surprising as it is, I don't want to leave you either." She replied with a small teasing smile.

Ian took her hand in his.

"Okay, then. You do realize we may have to be married. And you're going to have to get a few years older so you can pass for Alex's mother. Just on paper, of course."

Jack laughed.

"That sure is going to make getting a date a whole lot harder."

**A/N- Well I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. I feel I should apologize for how long this took. But school started back and I had two new classes to get used to. But we had an unexpected week off because of snow...a whole week. It was awesome and I managed to get a bit of writing down.**

**I know not a lot happens in this chapter but I wanted to get something up.**

** And in the beginning I was going to make it so Jack went back to her parents but somehow I couldn't do it. I like Jack too much I suppose. She keeps the Riders in line.:)**

** ….and I don't know if you've noticed but I put a bit of Ian/ Jack romance in there...kinda. I'm not good at writing romance stories but I don't mind putting in a bit more Ian/ Jack moments if you guys liked it...it definitely won't be the focus of the story though. I also changed Jack's family a bit from the books. So, yes, that was **

** (1)- haha, I couldn't resist. The names of people in the Bond films are funny. I threw my own out there, Obviously not as funny as the real names but I liked mine.**

** And on an unrelated note I've got a new idea for another Alex Rider crossover story. How many Supernatural fans do I have in the Alex Rider crowd? I've got a few ideas for an Alex Rider/ Supernatural crossover but I wanted to get an idea on how many readers would be interested first.**

** And anyone who reads A Helping Hand the next chapter is gonna be up soon. I hit a small case of writers block but I have NOT gave up on it...I'm actually going to continue this after I finish this Author's Note.**

** Anyways review and let me know how you liked it! You guys are amazing as always!...and sorry this AN was so long.**


	21. Chapter 21

Alex watched his uncle as they ate breakfast this morning. He had never seen his uncle in spy mode before.

But, one the surface, you couldn't tell the man was planning to escape from an intelligence agency _along_ with a criminal organization.

The man was laughing with the K- unit and eating eggs like it was nothing. But Alex could also see the man glancing at his phone repeatedly.

When the K- unit finally dispersed to their rooms to finish getting ready for the day, Ian looked over to Alex.

"I gotta meet Elsie today," He said lightly.

"How are you going to get around Wolf and the team?" Alex questioned.

"I'll think of something."

"Want me to go with you? You really shouldn't go without back up." Alex offered, really uneasy about Ian going in alone.

"Oh, and you're going to be my back up?" Ian asked with a smile, looking pointedly down at his nephew's feet.

Alex sighed. Despite the dull throb on his soles, he forgot they were still mangled.

"Okay, fine. Not me. Take one of the team then. Just make up a reason for meeting this woman if you're not going to let them in on what we're doing." Alex reasoned.

"If it even look like they knew what was going on it could cost them their career," Ian said, he had considered telling the unit of their plans but Ian knew the guilt would rest on his shoulders if they got fired.

"I'll be careful, Alex. Promise." He added, doing his best to reassure his nephew.

Alex sighed again but let the matter drop, knowing his uncle's stubborn streak.

He was uneasy though, something didn't feel right. He had to remind himself that Ian Rider was, in fact, one of MI6's top operatives and that he could take care of himself.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ian sighed impatiently as he sat at the quiet cafe. It was dim and lowly lit with candles. This was the perfect place for two people to meet so that they didn't get seen.

Elsie was late. As usual, Ian thought. The woman was late for everything.

Just when the man was starting to get impatient, a slender figure slid gracefully into the seat across from him.

"Ian Rider. Still as handsome as ever, I see." Elsie flirted.

Ian smiled, but didn't take any stock in the flirtation. The woman before him was decent enough, but he wasn't going to be deceived. Elsie had a dangerous side and Ian knew better than to get caught up with it.

"Thanks for coming, El." He thanked.

"I always repay debts, Ian." She said, sliding a bulky manilla folder across to him.

"It's all in there. Passports, birth certificates, green cards. You'll be moving to America." Elsie continued, business in her tone.

"Which state?" Ian questioned, they couldn't move any place where Jack might be recognized.

"Hawaii. I'm sure your nephew and girlfriend could use the change of pace. I know it sounds a bit too obvious but, trust me, I have people there. If anything looks suspicious coming in they'll yank you guys out. This is pretty serious business so I want you near people I know. At least for awhile." She informed.

Ian smiled gratefully at her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks El. You have no idea how much you're helping me out. And I'm sure we'll be fine where ever you stick us."

She smiled at the compliment.

"I also think you'll take very well to our new job I have lined up for you. You know America's law system pretty well don't you?"

"Yeah? Why?" He asked warily. He figured he'd be stuck with some boring job he didn't like.

Well there's a opening there. SWAT team. Somehow I just couldn't see you working in some boring factory or selling souvenirs on a beach. This way you're...abilities are still being put to good use."

Ian considered this.

"SWAT team. I'll have to do some reading on it but, yeah, I can see that. Thanks, Elsie. I was a bit worried about the new job. Should've known you'd take care of that for me too." He said gratefully.

"Of course, I would. It's all about blending in, Ian. You would stick out like a sore thumb with a regular job." Elsie said with a laugh.

Ian smiled before something caught his eye. A man that he knew for a face he had seen three times before. He had been made. Not something a spy wants to realize, because it meant escape was pertinent.

He slid the folder back over to Elsie. "Were you followed?" He demanded suddenly.

Elsie shook her head confused.

"I wouldn't be here if I was. I know you're in danger, I wouldn't lead people to you." She objected.

"Take the folder and get out of here. If I don't call you within the hour I want you got go to Jack and Alex. Tell them to go without me. And make sure you're not followed." The spy ordered, grabbing a pen from his pocket and writing the house address down for the woman to go to.

"But-"

"No. Do it." Ian said, before rising to his feet.

He calmly went our of the coffee house and began walking down the crowded sidewalk.

He kept his pace brisk but steady, he smothered every urge he had to turn around and check behind him.

Finally, he came up on a car parked on his side of the street. The shiny reflection let him pretend like he was vainly checking his appearance in the reflection when, in reality, he was checking to see whose footsteps kept getting closer to him.

Sure enough, the man from earlier was coming up on him. What sent the spy's mind on red alert was the fact that the man was reaching for his side where a firearm was sure to be holstered.

Before the man could draw his weapon, Ian broke left at a fast run.

He wasn't familiar with this part of the city so he was running nowhere and he knew the man behind him would have back up. How much, would be the big question.

Ian went into an alley in hopes to deceive the man. No such luck. Ian ducked as he heard the sound of a bullet exiting a silenced chamber and land near his foot.

Ah, so they were aiming to injure, not kill. They wanted him alive.

SCORPIA obviously wanted their torture buddy back. Ian wasn't going to go so pliantly though. Now to that Hell.

He reached the end of the alley and took a right into a construction site. No one was working so Ian knew no innocent people would get hurt.

He deemed it safe to draw his own weapon as he ducked behind a dump truck.

A dozen bullets peppered the side of the truck as soon as Ian dove behind it, letting Ian know that he had more company than the original man.

Being the innovative person that he was he began climbing onto the top of the truck. If no one saw him he would have a makeshift sniper's nest. Even if he didn't shoot anyone he would have a better idea of what he was up against.

As he lumbered to the top he peered over the edge he saw seven men with their guns pointed to the edge of the truck. What really caught his eye was the woman being held at gun point and was being brought over to the stand off.

They had Elsie. Ian sighed. This wasn't going to end well for him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Alex looked worriedly out of the window. Ian was late. He had promised he wouldn't be gone no longer than an hour and a half. Two and a half hours had already ticked by and Alex was on edge.

"Cub? You okay?" Fox asked lightly, noticing the boy's anxious face.

The rest of the unit was in the kitchen devouring their lunch and Jack was upstairs napping.

"I'm okay." Alex replied as there was a knock at the door.

Fox and Alex exchanged glances. No one was supposed to know where they were...so who was knocking at the door?

The rest of the unit entered the living room silently. They were all thinking the same thing.

Fox and Snake both drew their weapons and approached the door, while Eagle and Wolf stayed behind with Alex.

From the sitting room Alex could hear muffled talking from the doorway. A female's voice.

When Fox finally did reappear he was holding a woman by the arm while she grasped a manilla folder.

"Alex? This woman says she knows Ian." Snake informed.

Alex's stomach dropped.

"You're Elsie? Where's Ian?" Alex demanded, no longer caring about keeping the K- unit out of anything.

"I tried to stop him. He knew we were being spied on so he told me to bring this to you if he didn't call." She said, motioning to the folder in her hands She tried to move closer to the teen but Fox held her firm, still suspicious of the stranger.

"I thought Ian had a meeting with Blunt?" Eagle questioned, reciting the lie Ian had told the unit in order to get out of the house without notice.

"Then what happened?" Alex asked, ignoring Eagle.

I was moving to my car and they ambushed me. They took me to a construction site where they were having a standoff with your uncle. They told him they'd kill me if he didn't go with them. He said he'd go if they'd leave me alone. I'm sorry, Alex." Elsie said, the guilt of the situation raining down on her like downpour.

Anger boiled in Alex's veins.

"I told him not to go alone!" He ranted.

"Alex...He also said for you and Jack to go ahead with the plan without him." The woman informed, gesturing to the folder again.

"Like hell we will." Was Alex's immediate reply.

"What's going on, Cub?" Wolf demanded.

Alex was silent for a moment.

"Ian didn't want you guys to know." He said finally.

"Well, by the sounds of things, Ian's done got himself in trouble. So, his options are a bit limited at the moment. So, spill." Wolf replied.

Alex sighed, earlier anger he had for Ian was slowly simmering back down to worry. Ian had already be subjected to SCOPRIA's torture once, who know how much more he could take.

"Cub? We're waiting." Fox prodded, "SCORPIA could be after you and Jack too. We need to know if we need to call MI6."

"No! You can't," Alex said, suddenly overwhelmed at being put back in charge of his life and safety again.

"Look," he said. "Ian decided that we were in too much danger waiting on MI6 to negotiate with SCORPIA. We were going to...lay low for awhile. He was getting everything we were going to need to get us out of dodge without SCORPIA or MI6 knowing."

"he was going to runaway?" Wolf asked incredulously.

"He wasn't running away, Wolf. He was doing what he thought was right for his family. Now, lay off." Snake admonished.

"Oh, great job he did." Wolf berated, rolling his eyes.

Alex glared at the man that was badmouthing his uncle.

"Why didn't your uncle want us to know about this? Did you seriously think we'd rat him out to Blunt?" Eagle asked with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"He said he didn't want you guys to lose your jobs for helping us. And he's right. You'll get in trouble." Alex replied.

The teen was at a loss, desperately trying to shift his brain into teen-spy mode again. His uncle needed him.

The K- unit couldn't help, if he brought MI6 into it they'd ask too many questions about where and who Ian was with when he was caught.

There's no way Blunt would _allow_ Ian to leave the agency without a fight either. So they were out too.

It looked the teen was on his own once again.

Alex wasn't so sure though. He was still pretty injured, going in alone would get him and Ian killed.

Then it hit him. The only person who could help him.

Yassen.

**A/N- well this is long over due. The thanks for this story goes to Ioblivious. Once again she helped big time with urging me to update. Hopefully another update wont take so long.**

** This chapter might seem a bit rushed or cliché but I mean, come on, I _did_ bring Ian Rider back to life. Cliché flew out of the window with the titleXD.**

**But I do hope you guys like the fact I'm bringing Yassen back... it didn't feel right with just having him in one chapter and that being it.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Even just a little bit. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Yassen was ready for a long vacation. He had been out of commission for awhile since he had been shot. His order to kill Ian Rider had been his first assignment since the Damien Cray fiasco. And with SCORPIA it had been his last. The Criminal organization had given him a home and a new life. Since he was fourteen he had been devoted to SCORPIA...but not as much as he was to his mentor.

John Rider...John was the man that had welcomed him with open arms. The one who had ultimately saved his life. The one who had showed him how to live in the world.

Despite what the assassin had told Alex, Yassen was a bit hurt that his mentor had lied to him. Had John thought that Yassen would have blown his cover? The assassin sighed, even though he told himself now that he would have never ratted out his mentor, he knew it was only wishful thinking. There was no way to tell what his younger self would have done if John had told him that he was a double Agent. Although there was one bond of trust John had shared with him. Yassen felt he could hold onto that memory.

_~Flashback~_

Cossack entered their shared hotel in Bagota just as Hunter put the phone on the receiver. Cossack could see the expression on his mentor's face. It certainly wasn't one he would see on Hunter's face after killing someone. There was joy there.

"Who was that on the phone, Hunter? Headquarters?" He asked.

Hunter shook his head and smirked.

"No, it was my wife."

This stunned Cossack. He hadn't known his mentor was married and speaking of family to co-workers, especially on a mission, was never a good idea.

"You're wife? You're married?" He questioned lightly, trying to look indifferent.

Smile growing wider, Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, I am. She just gave birth to my son twenty minutes ago. I just became a father, Cossack" Hunter said with a pride and dismay in his voice. He jumped up and went over to the mini fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed one to the younger man.

"I thought you said no drinking when on an assignment?"

Hunter moved to the balcony and looked outside, deep in thought.

"It's a beautiful night, Cossack. Tonight, we drink."

_~End of flashback~_

Yassen had felt a twinge of jealousy that night. He couldn't believe it either. He was a top rate assassin and yet, here he was, jealous of a baby that wasn't even a day old yet.

John had done a lot for him and if there was one thing Yassen was honorable about, it was repaying debts. Not something you'd normally see in an assassin, especially a SCORPIA killer. That was something else John had taught him

The words of his mentor echoed into his ears like a ghost

_"You always repay a debt, Cossack. Simple as that."_

Alex Rider had been important to John and that was the only way Yassen had to repay his mentor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex was nervous. He had a cell phone in one hand and the letter in the other, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

Calling Yassen would mean going rogue with the assassin. MI6 wouldn't like that. Ian would despise it.

He wasn't even entirely sure Yassen would be willing to help him. He and Ian hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot.

But options were something that Alex didn't have a the moment, he thought decidedly. He punched in the mobile number and hit send.

Sighing, he began to pace the length of his and Ian's bedroom as he waited for the killer to answer. He had left the K-unit and a distraught Jack. Elsie had left, leaving the folder she had for them in Jack's hands. The K- unit still hadn't called in Ian's abduction much to Wolf's displeasure. The angry man had wanted to call it in but Snake had protested, he was apparently on Alex's side in this. So the team was in a deadlock. Alex could still hear them yelling about it.

Alex jumped when the phone quit ringing and there was an answer on the other line. There was no going back now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yassen was eating dinner in his room when the phone rang. His eyes narrowed as he realized exactly which phone was ringing.

Pulling the phone out he answered.

"Yes?"

"Yassen?...It's Alex..."

Yassen smirked the tiniest bit.

"I know, Alex. You're the only one who has this number."

"Right. Sorry."

Yassen could hear the distress in the teen's voice.

"Is there a reason for this call? Or did you just call to chat?" He prompted.

"Yeah...It's Ian."

"What's happened?"

"SCORPIA's kidnapped him."

"And what is MI6 doing about it?"

"Nothing."

Yassen was mildly surpised at this.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because they don't know yet."

"Alex, what are you talking about? Call MI6. They will help you get your uncle back."

"They can't know. They would find out why Ian was out in the city in the first place. Look, it's complicated and I shouldn't explain it on the phone."

The line was quiet for awhile.

"Why did you call me, Alex?"

"I'm out of options here, Yassen. I ...I really need your help."

Lost. That's what the boy sounded like. Alex was obviously afraid of losing his uncle and it was Yassen's fault that he had lost the man the first time.

The assassin sighed silently.

"We need to meet. Can you get away from that SAS unit?" He asked.

"Of course." Alex replied.

"Do that. You'll probably have to steal their car. Head towards town. There's a diner just on the outskirts of the town. Stop there. I'll pick you up. You _can _drive a car, right?" He asked, just now realizing he had asked a fifteen year old to steal a car.

"Yeah, I can."

Yassen nodded.

"Do your best to make sure you're not followed too. I'll see you in about an hour." Yassen said as he ended the call.

He sighed heavily this time. He had just agreed to save a spy and probably take down a branch of SCORPIA.

He smirked as he thought about what John would have to say about this.

_"You always repay a debt, Cossack. Simple as that...But don't get yourself killed."_

** A/N- Okay. Short, I know. But I figured you guys would want some kind of update before Christmas.**

** Again my version of Yassen probably isn't anything like the original Yassen that Anthony Horowitz had made...But I am by no means Anthony Horowitz. So I'm sorry if you don't like Yassen in this story, for this particular story I need Yassen to have a bit more...emotion, I guess lol. But Suggestions that you have about him are more than welcome though.**

**Happy Holidays! **

** Review! I have been really sucky with all of my stories when I go to review so I promise if you review you will get a reply! You guys deserve it you rock!**


	23. Chapter 23

Alex knew the would be hell to pay when the K- unit got their hands on him. He had packed a bag and stolen one of the two cars in the driveway. And had let the air out of the tires on the second car. Alex knew Wolf and Fox had the keys in their pockets so he was stuck hot wiring the vehicle. Hot wiring a car was not one of Alex's top talents so it took him awhile to get it going. Once the car was rolling away from the house Alex stole a glance into the rearview mirror and saw the SAS team barrel out of the house in a futile attempt to catch the car.

Alex sighed sadly as he caught a glimpse of Jack's scared face. He hoped he made it back because he had already decided, there was no way he was going to restart his life without his uncle by his side. He had already lost the man once and he would be damned if he let it happen again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Alex kept a watchful eye on what was behind him, taking heed to the assassin's words about not being followed. He pulled into the diner and parked, he didn't know what to do now. Yassen hadn't specified what to do now. Then lights flashed in his direction in a repeated pattern. Alex grabbed his bag and sighed as he got out and made his way to the killer's car.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ian groaned as he spit blood from his mouth. He was back in a dark cold cell, much like the one before. Ian let out an uneasy sigh as he stretched out his legs as he leaned against the hard concrete wall.

He had hoped he would never be in this situation again. He hadn't mentioned this to Jack or Alex, but it had taken him a long time to get over the effects of nearly a year long captivity with SCORPIA. It was months before the man could handle a big group of people and even longer than that before he didn't flinch at every loud noise or have to be restrained every time a nurse needed to administer medicine.

Jones was going to alert Alex of his rescue but Ian flat out refused to allow his nephew to lay eyes on him when he was this mentally unstable. He wouldn't risk worrying the boy or even worse hurting the teen in some way. It was five months after the rescue before Ian felt that he had recovered enough to see Jack and his nephew.

Ian hurt for Alex. He knew how important he was to the boy, they were both were each other's life line.

He could only hope the boy listened to what he had said to Elsie and agreed to go to America. Surely Alex wouldn't pull some stupid stunt...he would do what Ian told him to...

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Yassen and Alex had been driving for an hour and a half in silence. Alex wanted to ask where they were going but couldn't bring himself to do it. Alex was asking this man to risk his life for a man who had threatened to kill him.

Alex sighed and slouched in his seat trying to get into a comfortable position seeing as it was clear they weren't stopping for awhile. They were in a black Corvette and it did not leave much room for comfort.

Just as he managed to get settled down his stomach gave a loud growl that seemed to echo throughout the car. He closed his eyes and prayed that the killer hadn't heard it. No such luck. To Alex's embarrassment Yassen smirked and gestured to his glove compartment.

"Open it," He said softly, without taking his eyes off the road.

The teen did as he was told and pulled out two energy bars. Not Alex's first choice but he was far too hungry to complain.

`"Thanks," He mumbled as he tore open the wrapper and began eating.

Yassen nodded silently, apparently intending for them to lapse back into silence for the rest of the night. Alex had other ideas.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked.

"Somewhere safe. We need time to figure out where they're keeping Rider and find out the best way to enter." Yassen said in a professional matter as he slipped into the mindset that he knew he had to to get the job done.

Alex sighed.

"Look, I really appreciate what you're doing...I know this isn't exactly what you were intending when you left me the number. But I didn't know who else to go to."

Yassen slowed down on the road to make a left turn. The road they were on was secluded and barren. They would be able to see if someone was coming up on them. Especially since they were in the dark.

"You're right. 'Killing' your uncle was supposed to be my last contact with SCORPIA. They think I'm dead, so going back to them isn't exactly what I had planned. Especially to go in and retrieve your uncle. He doesn't care for me and I don't exactly have a soft spot for him either."

"So, why are you helping me?"

Yassen glanced at the teen.

"If I said no to helping you what would you do?" He asked.

Alex glared at the man.

"I'd go without you." He retorted.

Yassen nodded once.

"Exactly. And you'd be dead before you could even make it into the compound where Rider was being held. At least this way I can do what I can to keep an eye on you."

"If you knew I wouldn't go on my own to save him would you still go and help my uncle?"

Yassen was silent.

"I would see no reason to help a man that would rather see me dead."

Alex huffed.

"What's so different about Ian and me? When I thought you killed Ian I wanted nothing more than to see you dead but you still helped me. You took a bullet for me and Sabina. But when John Rider's brother is in harms way you see no reason to help him other than the fact that it might get _me_ killed if you don't. Explain that reasoning to me."

Yassen shrugged simply.

"Your uncle got himself into the spy world willingly. He knows the risks that come with the job he chose. You, on the other hand, were dragged into spying kicking and screaming."

"So, because Ian wanted to help his country you would condemn him." Alex stated.

"He knew the risks, Alex. And I'm not going to argue over what I believe with you. You either believe it or you don't but it doesn't matter. I"m going to do what I can for Rider, regardless of what I believe."

Alex cast a sullen look out of the window but otherwise chose to remain silent. The last thing he needed was to piss off this man and make him change his mind.

Yassen studied intently on the road before him. The assassin had been tempted to wait until Alex had come to him and simply keep the kid under lock and key until SCORPIA had either killed Ian Rider or if MI6 had managed to rescue the man. It wasn't his job to pull Rider out of the mess he was in. But that didn't seem wise the more he thought about it. What would he do with the boy when he found out Yassen had essentially killed his last relative for the second time? And if Ian was gone there would no one to protect the teen from the bloodsuckers at MI6. So, it seemed as though Yassen's mind was made up for him.

Yassen and Alex were both jerked out of their thoughts as the man's phone gave a shrill ring. The Russian pulled out his mobile.

"You're late," The man answered, wasting no time with pleasantries.

"Yes, I know what I'm asking of you, but I think you've more than owe me." Yassen stated before giving a sideways glance at the teen who was peering at him curiously before he switched his language to Russian, effectively cutting Alex out of the conversation.

Alex sighed. He was suddenly exhausted and he could only hope where ever Yassen was taking them it had a bed. His thoughts turned to Ian and hoped he was okay. SCORPIA had their favorite punching bag back. A Rider. Then his thoughts wandered to how mad Ian was going to be with him. The last time he thought Ian was going to be this mad was when he and Tom snuck out of the house at 2 AM to go to a late night football game in the park. It had been the first night Ian had been back from his "Business trip" so when Ian got a phone call from the police station asking him to "come and retrieve his nephew" he was more than a little cranky.

But that little stunt hadn't involved a deadly assassin...although it did involve a very pissed off spy breathing down his neck for the next three weeks.**(1)**

Alex heaved another sigh before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window to let the vibrations of the car's engine and the sound of a heated Russian discussion lull him into a light doze.

** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I'm going to _throttle_ that blond haired little brat!" Wolf roared as he paced angry in the living like a pent up...wild Wolf.

"Where does he think he's going? He can't be dumb enough to think he can take on SCORPIA alone, right?" Jack asked, her head reeling from the turn of events. She was leaning back in a recliner as she tried to stifle what was proving to be a horrible headache coming on.

Fox's footsteps barreled down the stairs and he came into the room with a crumbled piece of paper in his hand.

"He's not going alone. I found this in the trash can. It's a letter from Gregorovich. Alex is with that bastard." Fox said pushing the letter angrily into Wolf's hands.

But Wolf only glared at Snake.

"_Now_ can we call MI6? Now that we've lost not only Ian but the kid too? They're going to have our heads for this!" Wolf roared, his team had never fucked up this bad before. They were a top rate team what the hell was happening?

"Don't blame Snake he didn't know Cub was going to pull a Houdini no more than any of the rest of us did." Eagle chimed in. He hated it when his team went at each other like they were.

Snake sighed, "You're right, okay? We have to call MI6 now. Just...don't mention anything about why Ian was in the city. Make something up if we have to. This new life thing Ian was planning may be their only option when they get back."

"If they get back." Wolf muttered as he opened his phone and called Blunt. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

**A/N- Okay, this is long overdue. But Junior year has really been horrible. This has been ****the hardest year of school in like forever! But my last day of school is tomorrow and I can finally focus on my writing again! You guys are amazing for sticking with me through my absence.**

** Again my Yassen isn't as good as Horowitz's...obviously.**

**I know a lot still hasn't been happening but trust me it's going to get there.**

** (1)- this is going to be made into a one-shot idea...coming soon to a computer near you.**

** Follow me on tumblr!**

**And review review review!**


	24. Chapter 24

It was nearly 4am before Yassen stopped the car. Alex had been dozing so when the car slowed to a halt he sat up curiously. They were parked new an airport strip with no actual airport in sight. But there was a plane on the runway waiting for take off.

"Get up. We have a plane to get on." Yassen instructed bruskily.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as they exited the car.

"When I was ordered to kill your uncle my instructions were to bring you to a SCORPIA base in France. That's where your uncle is."

They went through a gate and approached the small jet.

"Bring your kid to work day, Yassen?" A man questioned cheekily as he came down the stepped of the jet to meet them.

"They boy is none of your concern other than the fact that if he's hurt and I find out you were responsible I will put a bullet in your head."

The man shrugged, unconcerned by the threat.

"No worries. Child abuse isn't really my thing."

The man gave Alex another curious glance but said nothing more on the topic. He was a tall guy with dark curly hair. He also had a more prominent Russian accent than Yassen.

The three of them entered the plan and Yassen gestured for Alex to take a seat. Still a bit wary of the new man, he opted to take the seat closest to the assassin.

_"I'm taking comfort in an assassin I threatened to kill more than once...How ironic." _He thought with a grim smirk.

"Dmitri will not harm you, despite my threat he's actually a friend of mine." Yassen said as he noticed the boy side eying the man.

"You have friends?" The sarcastic response slipped out of his mouth before he realized what he said.

Wide eyed he turned to the killer but the man was only peering at him with a look of amusement.

"Trusted aquaintence, then." He compromised.

The whirl of the engine could be heard as the jet began to vibrate to life, readying for take off.

"So, this is really how you plan to cash in your favor to me, Yassen? Retrieving a spy from your own organization?" The man Yassen called Dmitri asked as he pulld out a book that was in Russian.

"Not my organization anymore." Yassen corrected. "But if you don't think you can do it I can always find someone else."

"Oh, I can do it. It's barely scratching what I'm capable of though. I would have thought you would want my help with something more strenuous. SCORPIA is not what it once was, my friend. A shadow of it's former self."

"Help me with this task, Dmitri and you were forever out of my debt. I would think that would be something you would want."

Dmitri chuckled softly and nodded.

"You have no idea. You are not someone people want to owe a favor to, my friend." He said before cracking his book and becoming silent. The jet began taxing down the runway, once they were in the air Yassen pulled out a computer, it's screen tilted so that Alex couldn't see.

Alex sighed and shifted his feet only to wince as he jarred his still healing soles.

Yassen noticed the grimace and gave a light sigh of his own.

"You are still injured from you own time with SCORPIA."

"It's just my feet." Alex assured He wasn't going to let Yassen think he was wrong to bring him along.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom. Once it's safe you can get it and tend to your wounds. I trust you can run on those feet?" The man asked doubtfully.

"I will be." Alex confirmed firmly.

"I can't afford to have to worry about your safety as well as your uncle's and my own, little Alex."

"I can look after myself." Alex bristled.

Yassen raised his eyebrows questioningly but didn't reply, instead he turned back to his work on the computer.

Alex felt the plane gain speed before finally ascending into the air.

The teen looked out the nearest window and silently willed Ian to hold on for as long as he could.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"It seems as though your nephew has fled. MI6 can't even find the boy. But we both know that you know where the boy has gone."

Ian was hanging by his bound and bleeding wrists from a chain dangling down from the ceiling.

The spy spit blood from his mouth and smiled. Good. Alex had listened to him and went ahead with his and Elsie's plans. His boy was safe.

But SCORPIA wasn't going to let it go lightly.

"Where did the boy go, Ian?" A voice called.

Ian squinted out of black and swollen eyes but had no luck.

He was in a dark room with only a bright light focusing on him. It was a text book form of disorientation and Ian was not impressed.

Rider's body jolted and he cried out as a taser was pressed to his bare side. And was _held_ there.

When the current was finally stopped Ian's head slumped forward.

The room was silent as he panted through the residual pain racking his body.

A thick hand grasped his hair at the back of his head and was yanked back hard until a mouth was breathing hot air into his ear as he spoke.

"Where is the boy, Rider."

"I don't know." Ian ground out. He'd die before he gave up Alex. If he was willing to die for his country then he would have no problem doing it for his kid either.

"Wrong answer, my friend." The voice said, not at all friendly as a punch was laid into the side of his head again and again before the taser crackled back to life.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

They had landed in France early that morning. The trio had immediately went to a house Yassen had aquired over the years.

After only so little time with the man, Alex was already convinced the man wasn't human. Not once had the man stopped for food, a bathroom break or sleep. The guy never stopped. Alex could even hear Dmitri's stomach beginning to rumble in protest.

When they entered the house Alex and Dmitri had both gravitated toward the kitchen in search of food. No such luck other than the basic tap water.

It was Dmitri who finally caved after so many hours of watching Yassen sift through what looked to Alex to be blueprints of a building.

"Yassen, what's the situation on food?" The man questioned.

Yassen's eyes flicked annoyedly to the man and he opened his mouth to tell him to 'fuck off and man up' until he saw Alex's also hopeful expression.

"There's a store about half a mile up the road. Get some food for the three of us and come straight back here. Don't draw attention to yourself and for god's sake don't use a credit card. Make sure you're not followed coming back here." Yassen rattled off as he tossed the keys to the car they had arrived in and French currency to the man.

"You got it. You want to come, kid?"

"No, he doesn't," Yassen answered for him. "We're risking enough sending you out. Go quickly and come back."

Dmitri nodded and smiled at Alex while muttering 'paranoid bastard' as he went causing Alex to fight a smile himself.

Once he was gone that left Yassen and Alex alone...again.

After nearly twenty minutes of awkward silence of Alex watching Yassen look at blueprints again he had had enough and broke the silence.

"So, what exactly is the plan here, Yassen?"

"With an insane amount of luck, infiltration and extraction."

"And what exactly is Dmitri here for?"

Yassen sat back and finally looked at the boy.

"He's a hacker. He'll be my 'eye in the sky' so to speak. He'll watch cameras and navigate me to Rider and back out."

"You're just gonna stroll into their compound?"

No. A diversion will be necessary. It's not the best plan but it's about as good as it's going to get with the amount of time I have."

"How far away is the compound?"  
"About twenty miles."

"And Dmitri's going to guide you from here? And we're going to be in the compound with no back up?"

"No, _I'm_ going to be in the compound with no back up."

"Now wait a minute-"

"No, Alex."

"You can't just leave me here. He's my uncle I'm not just going to sit around as you attempt to fix our mess on your own."

"I can't concentrate if I have to worry about you getting yourself killed."

"I can take care of my-"

"Yourself. Yes, so you've said quite a few times, I'm sure. And that may be but I won't risk it and get your blood on my hands."

"Yeah, because your hands are just _so clean_." Again the words tumbled out of his mouth without a filter. Alex was almost certain that if it wasn't for John Rider he would be dead and on the floor by now. But he wasn't. Yassen just stared emotionlessly at him.

It was a moment before Yassen began to talk again.

"Are you ready to listen to me?" He asked the boy.

Alex sighed heavily and nodded.

"The _reason_ you won't be joining me into the compound is because _you_ are going to be my diversion. You've proven that you can cause mayhem to a near suicidal degree. I'd like for you to utilize that to my advantage."

As realization hit Alex nodded.

"That I can do."

**A/N- …..yep. That's what you've been waiting like five months for...I am so sorry.**


End file.
